All Because of the Gay Best Friend
by kitty-ray
Summary: I'm a loser, and I know it. But somehow, thanks to my gay best friend, an angry she-devil, a doe-eyed matchmaker, and a bookworm, I have become the apple of Natsu Dragneel's eyes (who is like a totally hot soccer player) and the target of rivalry for the matchmaker's younger sister. It's a lot of info, but screw it. I'm screwed. That is, before Natsu literally screws me. Nalu main
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: **Don't laugh. I was in middle school when I came up with this idea.

Rogue: Why the fuck am I gay?

Kitty: It was originally Sting that was gay, but then I decided that I ship him and Yukino too much. Don't worry. The person I ship you with will be gender bended so that you two will be together. BECAUSE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS, NO MATTER WHAT WORLD YOU ARE IN *tears streaming down my face*

Rogue: …

(Fairy Tail is not owned by Kitty)

* * *

Lucy's POV

I slammed my locker door shut after grabbing my camera and books. You're probably wondering 'what's with the camera?' Well you see, I, Lucy Heartfilia, have the pleasure of being on the yearbook committee. It's not bad; I rather enjoy it actually. I don't, however, enjoy having people come up to me and asking if I would put their photo in the yearbook. Normally, they get turned down flat, sometimes in a bitchy way. For that reason, I have become known as 'Bitch'. People actually call me that, and I respond for some reason.

All the people swarmed the hallways while they rushed to get to their next class. I'm in the clear for next period (which is thankfully lunch), so I take my time walking through the hallways. There is always a good opportunity for a good picture. You just have to have the time and patience to look for it.

"Ah, the cruelties of high school!" Rogue said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I hummed in agreement before asking what happened to him today. The poor boy shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, dear Lucy," he said before shaking his head, "too much has happened. One, the love of my life is engaged. Two, I still have not done my physics homework. Three, the food here fucking sucks ass, and that's my job." I laughed at his joke, the hidden meaning behind it making even more hilarious.

Rogue is gay. Like hella gay. Like so gay if you shine a light on him, he'll fucking sparkle and shoot rainbows out of his ass. But he's a secret gay, so I'm the only one who knows. Well, me and his cat, Frosch. He can't 'come out' because it would be super bad if his homophobic dad found out. He would beat him to a pulp then send him off to gay correctional facilities or whatever the hell they are called. Don't ask how I know this.

All of that is bad, but the worse part involves me. I am completely and utterly in love with my gay best friend. Yeah. It fucking sucks ass.

Rogue turned his head towards the bathroom when he heard some guy laughing. Not just any guy. Sting Eucliffe laughed. At his girlfriend. Who is pregnant. It's another one of those high school pregnancy thing, but their parents actually condoned this. They are to be married after high school due to them being rich and shit. Their companies are going to combine. To celebrate, Sting and Yukino decided to get down and dirty, and a couple months later, here comes the announcement of Yukino being pregnant! Rogue was heartbroken when he found out.

"He's a dick," I said to make him feel better. Rogue shook his head and laughed a little. "I would like to suck that dick then," he whispered back. I nearly choked on my spit. Leave it to Rogue to say that.

Sting wasn't the only one in front of the bathroom. The whole group of Diamonds were standing there. The Diamonds are the popular people which consisted of several boys and girls. Trust me, there are too many to count. If I did try, I'd break my brain. Anyways, they were hanging around there (I don't know why and I don't want to know) and just talking. It looked nice, so I decided to take a picture of them without them knowing. I was going to show them it afterwards if my idea wasn't totally ruined by Erza, the star runner of the Cross Country team.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked me. Oh shit, I am screwed. "Uh… uh…" I stammered. Smooth, Lucy, smooth. "I'm just taking a picture for the yearbook. I thought it would be nice." Her eyes glared at me as if daring me to say more. Shit. There is no way in hell would I be saying more under that look. Rogue thankfully came to my rescue.

"Lucy's on the yearbook committee. She just wanted to take your picture. She would have shown you right after." His personality totally changed whenever he was talking to anybody who wasn't me. It was kind of cold but cool. One of the many reasons why I fell in love with him.

Erza's glare didn't let up until Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and shoved her behind him nervously. "Sorry," he said. "If you would like, you can take a picture of us now." You could still see Erza's red head peeking from behind him. I waved my hand in dismissal of the idea and shook my head. My bangs shifted slightly in front of my eyes, impairing my vision a bit. Smiling, I said, "Don't worry. It's fine now. I wanted to get one of you two caught off guard. Maybe another time?"

It was evident that the boy was disappointed. Perhaps he actually wanted the picture. Before he could reply, his girlfriend stepped in front and grabbed my shoulders. She inspected me, turning me this way and that before she was satisfied. A smirk crept up her face when she was done. "Yes," she said. "You'll do nicely." Rogue and I shared a look before Erza called over Mirajane, the cheer captain. If these two were involved together in anything, you know you were screwed. It's just an unspoken rule in Fairy Tail High.

Mira waltzed over to us with grace. Her bangs were down (which was rare for her) and framed her pretty blue eyes. She and Erza rivaled each other in beauty. "Yes, Erza? Is there something that I could help you with?" Her eyes widened at the sight of me. To be honest, it sort of creeped me out.

"Oh, Erza, she's perfect!" Mira squealed. The bell rang throughout the halls, and it was then that I noticed that we four-Jellal had left at some point- were the only people in the halls. The Diamonds already went to lunch (how lucky are we?) With no one in the halls, Mira had a full blown fan-girl attack. I don't know what it was over, and I was really afraid to find out. Rogue, however, was not.

He stepped forward and crossed his arms. It was his older brother pose that he used whenever someone picked on his younger sister, Wendy. He glared at the two Diamonds. "She's perfect for what?" He growled.

Both girls shared a look before smiling widely. It was Erza who spoke up first. "Well, Lucy here has the potential of being the girlfriend for a very lucky guy. Don't worry! We'll help you get with him!" She looked so proud of herself. I don't know if I said this already but I'm afraid. Like really scared. I did not want to become the next matchmaking project of the infamous matchmaker and she-devil. When I looked at Rogue, I saw the interest in his eyes. That only made me even more scared.

"Who's the guy?" He asked. Mira motioned for Erza to take me to the lunchroom. Her grip on me was strong so I couldn't get away. The last thing I heard before walking into the loud lunchroom was Rogue saying, "I'm in."

* * *

The worst part about the day is leaving the school. It's not really hard emotionally, but it is hard physically. Everyone is rushing to get to their car/bus in order to get home. I understand people, I really do, but have some courtesy while walking! Jeez…

I like to wait out the annoying people and just stand at my locker for a while. I'm one of those lucky people who got the top locker that has no bottom neighbor. That means I'm basically free to do whatever I want. Okay, not everything. But I do get more freedom to stand in front of than most people do.

My phone sounded with the familiar ring for a text. I looked down at the name only to see that it was Rogue. I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, he is my only friend.

'Sorry, Princess. I got soccer practice today. It was last min. Can I make up coffee day tomorrow?'

I sighed. Of course some last minute soccer practice would ruin our coffee day! It has been a tradition that we go after school to Star-Crap (as Rogue so kindly calls it) after every Thursday for the past three years! Normally, soccer is on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays with Friday being game day. They only get one day off during the school days, but lately, it has been all week with State coming up in a month or so. Sighing once more, I responded:

'How about I watch you practice then we go get it? I need some action shots anyways.'

A few minutes later came the text:

'Sure. But there's a LOT of half-naked guys. Not that I don't mind… ;)'

I rolled my eyes. Any chance he gets, he tries to point out that he's gay. It's almost like he is just trying to remind me that I won't even get a shot at him. That fucking hurts so bad. Why did he of all people had to swing for the other team?

It didn't take me long to reach the soccer/football field. It was right next to the building that my locker was in. I wished that I had a little more time so that I could prepare myself for the hotness that is my best friend. I just wanted to wrap him up and take him whole.

He wasn't kidding when he said that there were a lot of half-naked guys. The amount of girls sitting in the bleachers ogling them was incredible. Some of them were even drooling. Gosh, clean up your mouth, hoes. The Holy L-rd is watching, you nasties.

I took a seat near the bottom of bleachers. It was the perfect angle for getting action shots. I've already gotten the permission from the coach to do it like three weeks ago, but I never gotten around to it. Okay, okay, I'm lazy. Get over it.

My eyes searched the team for the familiar black hair of Rogue. He always kept it up it a ponytail when he was at practice or anything with water. It just adds like seventy thousand more sexy to him. I don't even know if that was a grammatically correct sentence, and I don't fucking care. That's how hot I find the guy.

Something caught my eye. There was a new guy on the team. Freshman? No. I would've seen him on the roster. Plus, he looked about our age. So he might've transferred in just a short time ago and joined the team. That doesn't excuse the fact that he was looking at my best friend in a totally non-comradery way.

I leaned over to the nearest person, which thankfully happened to be Yukino, and asked, "Who's number 29?" She turned to me with a dumbfounded expression. She blinked a couple of times. "You mean Michael? He just transferred in January and almost didn't make the try-out date. Don't go after him. He's totally gay."

With a mutter of thanks, I turned back around to face the boys. They had just started laps. You could hear all the girls screaming with joy. One girl went as far as to yell 'I LOVE YOU' to some guy. It was pretty gross if you ask me. I shouldn't be talking, because I had mainly came just to see Rogue shirtless. Speaking of which, where is he…?

The boys were just rounding the corner when I spotted him. He grinned and waved a little before going back to his pace. It was going quite slow if you ask me. But hey, what can you? I used their sort-of-slow speed to get some great shots. A few turned out pretty blurry, but for the most part, it all turned out pretty great. Just as I was getting into, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face the girl who had tapped me. Why, it was none other than Lisanna Strauss. She was the junior matchmaker of the school, right after her sister. She was the girl you went to if Mira was too busy setting some other poor, unfortunate soul up with another unfortunate soul.

The white haired girl crossed her arms. "You do know that you aren't allowed to be taking pictures of the boy while they are practicing, right?" She asked. It was hard not to go off on her ass, but I held it in ever so carefully. I nodded and pointed to my little lanyard around my neck. It had a thing that showed that I was an official member of the yearbook committee. Yay me.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "but I had special permission from the coach to do it. After all, we do need some soccer shots for the yearbook!" I watched as the gears in her head turned as she tried to figure out what I said. Now, Lisanna was not stupid. She has all honors and a few AP classes, and she's passing them with high As. But despite all of this, her academic grades have nothing to do with her common sense. She's booksmart not street smart, you know?

Lisanna just huffed and went back to cheering on Natsu. Hot, hot, hot was the only thing that came to mind when you wanted to describe him. He's hot. Literally. It's like his body temperature is higher than a normal human being. And he's hotheaded. And gorgeous, but my heart still belongs to Rogue.

He glanced over this way, smiled, and waved. He had his pink hair pulled back with a purple bandana. Okay, somebody needs to come and get that sexy thing out of my face. And that one. And that one. Too many hot guys at our school.

Anyways, Natsu's eyes swept over me before stopping at my own orbs. He stared at me for a bit then went back to the scrimmage. I blinked. What was that? Did I see that right? I'm going crazy. There was no way that he was looking at me!

I watched as Rogue walked up to him. He put his arm over Natsu's shoulders (I bet he is enjoying that) and leaned in. Whatever he had said had the pinkette glowing with happiness. At least, I think it was happiness. He was bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

The practice went on until five. Most of the girls had gone home, and a few stragglers stayed. Lisanna, of course, had stayed the entire practice. Yuck. Her glare had burned holes into my head non-stop. I was so tempted to call her out on it.

"Hey, Princess!" I heard somebody call. Normally, it's just Rogue that calls me that, but the school's playboy did give me the name. Loke also gave me the nickname 'Bitch' but it doesn't matter.

The golden maned boy smirked as he walked up to me. He flicked his hair away from his dark brown eyes. "How are you doing, baby?" His confidence oozed off of him in waves. I nearly gagged on it. Smiling wryly, I said, "Fine, Loke, until you showed up and cursed me with your presence."

He recoiled back like I just slapped his precious face. His face feigned mock hurt. "Ouch," he said. "That hurt, Princess! It's almost like you don't want to be around me!"

"She doesn't," Rogue said coming to my rescue. I don't know when he got there, and how he snuck up on us, but thank goodness that he did. He cracked his knuckles. "Now beat it." Loke put his hands up and backed away. He may call himself 'Leo the Lion', but he really is just a chicken.

My best friend turned to me. He pointed to the boys' locker room before saying, "I'm going to go shower. Be out in ten." Then he ran away to join the team in the shower. Bet he's enjoying that. Lucky bastards getting to see him naked.

Rogue lied. I sat on that bench for a good twenty minutes before the first came out, and it wasn't even him. It was Natsu. Behind me, you could hear Lisanna squeal. "Natsu! You took so long!" Gosh, can someone just shut the girl the fuck up?!

Her grip on Natsu looked like it could kill him. He just awkwardly patted her back before attempting to pry her off. Just the sight of the two made me uncomfortable, and it looks like he was too. "Lis," he gasped out. "Can you go to the car and start it? I have some things that I need to do first." Lisanna was disappointed, but she did it anyways. He waited until she was out of an earshot before he relaxed. "She's my best friend but damn…"

I shook my head and continued to flip through my pictures. I really like how they all look. Only a few can be submitted for publishing, so I'm going to keep all that don't make it. I have a huge wall just filled with photos that I've taken since middle school. Each time I have a new addition to my collection, my ego gets bigger.

"Woah." Natsu said while leaning on my shoulder. I jumped, his voice jarring me out of my thoughts. I didn't even know that he sat down until he said something. Placing a hand on my heart, I muttered, "Jeez."

He leaned back, apparently noticing my discomfort. "Sorry," he muttered, "but those were really good. What are they for?"

Something just made me want to tell him. I don't know if it was the innocence in his voice or the way his eyes gleamed like a child wanting to know why the world was round. Clearing my throat, I shuffled through the album until I found what I was looking for-a picture of him and Sting celebrating after Sting scored the winning goal at last week's game. "For the yearbook, mostly. But I also take pictures for events like sports banquets or the school website." Why am I telling him this?

His eyes went wide as he reached for my camera. I smacked his hand away, afraid that he would scratch the lense or something. "No touchy," I told him. He looked sad, so I continued to talk. "I'll print it off for you if you would like me to?"

Almost immediately, his face lightened up. He jumped up from his seat, scaring me half to death again. Where does he get all of his energy? "Really?" He yelled. "You would really do it? That's awesome!"

A honk interrupted his little joy dance. His face dropped a little, but he quickly covered it up. Natsu reached down and grabbed his red bag. "Sorry, but I got to go!" He turned around to leave but suddenly stopped. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I know who to look for for the picture."

I gave a small smile. "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia!"

Natsu grinned before running to his car backwards. "See you later then, Heartfilia!" Then he turned back around and got in his car.

Not too long after he left, Rogue came out. His eyebrows were all scrunched together in confusion. "Was that Natsu Dragneel?" He asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer. I nodded anyways just to pleased him.

I stood up from my spot, and together, we walked to my car. Rogue tossed his bag into the backseat before he asked the question he's apparently been dying to ask. "Why the actual fuck was Natsu fucking Dragneel talking to you?" I glared at him. "Is it bad that I was talking to him?" I asked. I didn't really care about whether it was bad or not, but I just wanted to get a rise out of him and this seemed to work.

Rogue's eyes went wide. "N-no! There's nothing wrong with it! Just… Shit… Can we just go?" I laughed, turned on the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Star-Crap got its name because it tastes like shit. Rogue gave it the nickname back when we were kids and absolutely despised coffee. We started to like it when we got older, but the name sort of stuck.

"Do you have something against Natsu?" I asked as we sat at our usual seat. Rogue rolled his red eyes. Unusual, yes. Both he and his cousin, Gajeel, share them. Wendy got lucky and looked like her mother. He took a sip of his drink then said, "Nothing. I have nothing against him." He fiddled with his bangs. It was a nervous habit to do that when he was hiding something.

"Rogue?" I drawled out his name. "What are you hiding?"  
He cracked a smile but tried to cover it up by drinking some coffee. Just what is he hiding? "I-I'm not hiding any-" he cleared his throat "anything, Princess! What are you talking about?"

I leaned forward. Whatever he was hiding was going to be good. If he's this nervous, that must mean that it is big news. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad. It just means that it's huge. I gave a low chuckled before I asked him again. "Oh, dear Rogue! What are you keeping from me? You're very best friend?"

He flinched. I always pulled the best friend card when I wanted some kind of information from him. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to use it. Grinning, I pushed forward. Just a little more and he'll crack. "There's something that you are keeping from me, and I bet it has something to do with Natsu. Can you just tell me?" So close, so close, I am so close!

He gulped before looking away. His eyes flickered between me and the interesting plant in the far corner of the room. I bet he's wondering just what made that plant look so green. "I'm not saying anything because there is nothing! So stop asking!" He managed to say. He is a huge liar.

I slumped down into my chair and pretended to be defeated. "Okay, okay. You win." I said. My friend visibly relaxed by also slumping in his chair. Oh how cute. He thinks he's off the hook. That's going to change soon. I was about to bounce back when his phone ringed. Our eyes met, and then we both reached for it. Luckily, I beat him to it. He groaned and leaned forward onto the table. Smugly, I unlocked his phone to read the message. "Just what do you not want me to se-" I stopped when I saw it.

'Hey, Rogue. This is Erza. I'm texting you to say that Project NaLu is underway! We will totally get them two hooked up!'

I looked up from the phone slowly. Project NaLu? What the fuck is that? Is that me and some guy that Rogue decided to hook me up with again? And why is fucking Erza involved in this fucking crazy plan?!

He must've seen the fury on my face because he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His eyes shifted from side to side again. "You weren't supposed to know about it until after we got you two together…" He cleared his throat. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now…"

I glared at him. "And just who is this 'Na' person that I am paired up with?" That just made him squirm even more than he already is. Who the fuck is 'Na'?! He opened his mouth, and I was so not prepared for what happened next. I should've been considering everything that has happened in our relationship, but I am unfortunately an idiot.

"The reason why I was acting so weird about Natsu earlier was because he is who 'Na' person is…"

I am totally fucking screwed.

Kitty: 4026 words without my commentary. That's impressive. Love Sucks used to be my longest story, but this has taken at least eight or nine pages. Anyways, I am like so in love with this story. The POVs are probably going to change every chapter between Lucy and Natsu. A few will be Gruvia point of views.

Rogue: I am still not happy to be gay…

Kitty: Are you against gays?

Rogue: No, I'm not gay, though. So why are you making me it?

Kitty: BECAUSE IT IS MY STORY ON FUCKING FANFICTION AND I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS ALTHOUGH I AM A STRAIGHT FEMINIST SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Okay, guys. I am **_**so**_ **sorry for the slow update, but I have recently immersed myself in the wonderful world of Wattpad. I have decided that I am going to put this story on there, but it will be under a new name. Different characters, some (if not most) plot differentiation, and other stuff. So don't go and accuse me of plagiarizing that story on there, because it is mine. If you want to read it, it is called 'Because of Will' and it is not on there yet. Expect it to be uploaded in the next few days. Sorry for the long wait and rant.**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail) **

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

So let me get this straight. Rogue, my very best friend in this whole entire fucking world, wants to set me up with Natsu Fuckneel (that is his new name and you can't convince me otherwise), and so does Erza? Like Erza as in school devil Erza? Student council vice president Erzal? The cross country team star Erza? ERZA SCARLET THAT GOES OUT WITH JELLAL FERNANDES? THE DIAMOND ERZA? Why am I screaming? Oh yeah, because Erza is involved. What did I ever do to deserve this shit?

Rogue squirmed in his chair. "Erza isn't the only one who's in on it… Mirajane Strauss is too…" He gulped. Oh, I'm sorry. Do I scare you? Good, you no good bastard of a friend. You deserve to be fucking scared. When I'm done with you, you're going to fear every single word I say in hopes that I don't fuck up that amazingly gorgeous face of yours. Why must it be so gorgeous? Damn it. I'm getting off track…

I sighed and slumped back into my chair. How can he do this to me? "Rogue…" I said. "Why? Why do you feel the need to hook me up with Natsu?" He looked down at his drink. For once in his life, Rogue did not say anything. His first reaction to everything is to give a witty comment or a smart-ass explanation. So why is this so important that he decided not to tell me?

"Well, Lucy," he said after an eternity, "it's just that you've never had a boyfriend before nor have you said that you were in love, and I wanted to show you that it's amazing. Sure, none of my relationships had been out in the open and mostly with guys from other towns, but I did have love before. I just don't want you to go to college without knowing how great it is. Lucy, we don't have a lot of time to be young. So live your life while you can!" I blinked. That's why? Because I never even had a boyfriend? And that whole never having a love before is so wrong, but he could never know that. And when has he had time to think about this? That can't be the only reason why he decided to set me up with _Natsu_ of all people. I traced the rim of my cup nervously. I hated our serious conversations like this.

"But why him?" I heard myself ask. It wasn't really meant to be spoken, but my brain and my mouth never coordinate with each other ever. When Rogue cleared his throat, I realized that I actually said it. He checked his phone before saying, "That was Erza's idea. She wanted Natsu to finally find a girlfriend so that he would be a little bit more… mature? I think that's what she said."

"So I'm just a maturity test for Natsu?"

"No. She kind of wants someone who is mature to make _him_ mature. She didn't really explain it too well, so I'm not really sure why."

"And why not Lisanna?"

"Erza said that she's not mature enough for him. I don't know why you fit up to her expectations, or how she knows you, but apparently you do. Just enjoy it, Princess. You might find that you really like him. He's not that bad of a guy," he said before taking a sip. So I am better than Lisanna? That has to be the first time that has ever happened in my life. Way to go, Lucy!

We sat there for a while before we had to go. Rogue's house was a few minutes by walking distance, so I drove home alone. It's a good thing, too; I needed time to think things through.

My house is large but not too large. Dad works a lot-about ten hours each day for six days- and Mom has a job where she can stay home. They've been working hard for years in order to save up for me to have everything I want. Mom is normally out in the yard making sure her 'little babies' are growing up just fine. And by little babies I mean flowers, though you could probably come to that conclusion by yourself.

Just as I expected, she was outside in her garden. Her blue shirt had dirt all over it, and her shorts and legs weren't as clean as the rest of her. Okay, none of her was clean, but that doesn't matter. When I pulled up, she immediately stopped her actions and ran up to me. "Lucy! I'm so glad to see you home!" She said when I got out of the car. "I've been waiting for you too get home! You're father is still at work and won't be home until later. But that just means we can have another girls' night!"

Poor Mom. She hates that Dad spends majority of his time at the office with only one day of the week off. It's in her nature to be like this. Sometimes, however, I wish that she was a little more demanding than passive aggressive.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah," I responded, "just let me go and get changed. I'll pop the popcorn and stuff." Her smile was like a virus, contagious in every way. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad to have a child like you."

When she let go, I walked into the house. My smile dropped when the door was fully shut. I'm an only child, and it fucking sucks. There was no one to play with when I was a kid, no one to talk to, and no one to understand me. My parents didn't chose to not have another child (they wanted at least three), it was more like they couldn't have another one. Mom had to have a hysterectomy after me because her body couldn't handle childbirth again. She even had problems during her pregnancy, but somehow, I turned out fine with a mild case of asthma. It used to be severe when I was younger. I haven't had an attack in four years.

Dad has become more reclusive since she had the surgery seven years ago. My guess is that he is disappointed that _I_ am the only child he has, and his only kid doesn't want to be an accountant or a doctor or a lawyer. No, this princess wants to follow her dreams and become a big time photographer for a big time magazine like 'Vogue' or 'Times Magazine'.

Sighing to myself, I dropped my bookbag and went upstairs. I can't let my anger towards my "loving" and demanding father get to me. Plus, Natsu is still probably wanting that picture that I promised him. I don't care if Rogue wants to set me up with him. I still am going to uphold my promise to him.

My room was blue, like completely blue. Blue bedspread, blue walls, blue curtains… I love the color. The only things that weren't blue were my nightstand, dresser, and desk. Those were white. I groaned and flopped down on my bed. All the thoughts of the day were just weighing down on me. I still don't get why my best friend wants to hook me up with Natsu. Sure, he has the kind of personality that makes you want to smile. And sure, his grin is fucking contagious. And sure, he has those jaw-dropping muscles and gorgeous tan and hazel eyes… Yeah. He's fucking hot. Maybe even hotter than Rogue. Oh Gosh! Did I admit that? Damn it, Rogue! Look at what you made me do.

I rolled over to face my window. Feelings are just too confusing. Sighing, I pulled out my camera and started looking for Natsu's picture. It took forever to find it, but the satisfaction that spread over me made it worth the while. My eyes couldn't leave the picture. What made him look so… addictive? What I wouldn't give to run my tongue over-wait, no, stop it!

Natsu Dragneel… What are you doing to me?

* * *

Rogue barely spoke to me the next day. My guess was that he was still feeling guilty that he was apart of the whole 'make Lucy fall in love' scenario. Honestly, I am still mad, yet something tells me that this was actually a _good_ thing. Fuck.

"Hey, Heartfilia. I've been looking for you."

I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Natsu grinning down at me. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked but then remembered that I owed him a picture. He laughed when he saw my face. "The picture, Lucy, the picture. You promised, remember?"

Immediately, I began searching through my bag for my picture folder. That's where I keep all the photos I take of everybody. Comes in handy when I want to carry some around. I found it easily and handed it to him. "Here you go! I printed it off last night so I wouldn't forget about it. This one is actually my favorite because it came out so great, even with you two jumping around like idiots. The lighting hit you guys perfectly, and I-"

I stopped when I saw his cheeks dusted in a light pink color. You wouldn't have seen it if he was far away, but sometime during my little mini-rant, Natsu had leaned in until he was barely half of a foot away. Heat rose to my cheeks as I realized how close he was. That, and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful his eyes were. They weren't brown, but they weren't green either. Hazel. Just the perfect blend.

Clearing my throat, I handed him the picture and stepped back. "Well, I hoped that you like it. If you ever need another photo, I'm your gal." I said as I began to walk away. Okay, _weird._ Never in my life has Rogue-or any guy for that matter- had that effect on me. He didn't give me that fluttering feeling in my belly that Natsu just gave me. Fuck it. I'm just going to pass it off as him being _extremely_ attractive.

"Wait!" I heard him say. "I actually had something else to say to you."

That's a shock. Nobody has really had something else to say to me. Curious, I turned back around to look at that gorgeous man in the eye. Gosh, just who are his parents that gave him these amazing genes! He grinned and said, "I need help in Math, and I heard that you were pretty good at it. Can you tutor me?"

"Why don't you ask Lisanna? She's _way_ better at math than me." I said. It's true; she's one of the few people in my class that has a better grade than me. Natsu cringed. "No way. She won't even tutor me. Just gush about 'how much she thinks that we should be together' and that we'll be 'the perfect couple'. I can't take anymore of that…" I kind of felt bad for the guy. Lisanna isn't a bad person. She just… can take some things out of proportions.

Smiling, I said, "Sure. Um, since you can't do after school, maybe we could do it on Saturdays? At Star-Cra-I mean Starbucks?" His eyebrows scrunched together when I began to say 'Star-Crap'. Of course he wouldn't know what that is, only Rogue and I know! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I cleared my throat again. "Star-Crap is something Rogue came up with. Force of habit. But does that work?"

Natsu smiled again. I hated to admit it, but I rather like that smile. "Yeah. Saturdays would work." He said. Just as he was about to say something else, he was attacked by a giggling platinum blonde. His smile immediately diminished as he tried to pry her off of him. "Natsu!" She cried. "Whatcha doing?"

Her eyes found mine, and her face fell. She let go of Natsu (much to his relief). Her hand was on her hip as she said, "Hi. Do you need something?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'm just leaving. See you later, Dragneel."

Natsu's hand grabbed my wrist before I could leave. Ignoring the tingling feeling that he had somehow created, I turned around to face him, curious as to why he stopped me. "I-uh-I need your number. So that we can figure out what time to meet up and where…" Aw, he's blushing! That's so cute! Smiling, I said, "Just get Rogue to give it to you."

His face as I walked away was adorable. Kind of like a kid. A cute kid. A cute kid who I might be starting to like. Maybe he isn't bad like I thought. Maybe, just maybe, I should let Mirajane and Erza and Rogue set me up with him.

Maybe.

Nah.

* * *

"_Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet, _where art thou _Romeo and Juliet_?" I chanted to myself as I was looking through the aisle of the library. Because of some shitty fucking assignment, I am now having to look for some fucking play that I read in like seventh grade and have absolutely no memory of. Just that there was some feuding families and shit and there were the star-crossed lovers that like 'loved' each other so they fucked and got married and then killed themselves. Something like that. I already know what the story is about, I just need to do a quick memory refresher before I can do my report. And fucking textual evidence.

"Excuse me," a small voice said. I turned towards it to see a small bluenette looking up at me. Her brown eyes were framed with red glasses (one side had wings on them while the other didn't), and her short hair was pushed up by an orange ribbon. Oh my Gosh, she looks like a little doll! Just that her outfit wasn't so much of a doll kind of outfit. I can fix that though. "I can help you find it."

I smiled and nodded. The little girl-who I am sure is about my age but she might be a year or so younger- led me down the aisle until she found the book that I was looking for. "Here you are," she said. "This one is a bit tricky because no one goes to this section of the library. Nobody actually goes here except to study but yeah." She handed me the book and smiled. I smiled back and took the book.

"What's your name?"

"Levy. Levy McGarden." Her blushed covered her entire face and crept down her neck. She's seriously just like a little doll! "Wh-what's yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," I told her. Her head snapped up as her eyes widened. I'm not popular, so why would I get that kind of reaction? Oh wait. Haha. I'm friends with Rogue, one of the hottest soccer players in the school. Duh!

"Say," I said, "do you want to get coffee after school?" If her eyes could've widened any further, then they just did. She blinked several times as if she was thinking that I was playing a joke on her. "H-huh? Y-y-you want to get c-coffee w-with me?" SHE STUTTERS! Ah, my heart can't take her cuteness anymore! Someone _please_ jump start my heart again because she is killing me with all the cute-rays that she's giving off.

"Yep. Coffee with you. Why? Do you not want to?" I said, pretending that was hurt by how she was so shocked. Her eyebrows shot up as she shook her head. "N-no! I want to! I was just… just surprised…"

I felt a smile spread across my face. "Good. Let me check out this book then we can go, 'kay?" She nodded furiously, her face red with either embarrassment or… I don't know. Embarrassment is all I got.

It only took five minutes before we were out the door of the library and walking down the halls of the school. Levy had stayed quiet for most of the time. She either twirled her hair or messed with her fingers nervously. Quickly, I scanned her outfit. A pair of jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and Converse? Okay, they are kinda cool looking. With a little dress she would look adorable. Rogue would have ball dressing her up.

"So, Levy," I said, trying to start a conversation. "Got a guy that you like?"

Her cheeks went up in flames again as she looked down. "N-no. I don't like anyone. I don't talk to anyone enough to _really_ like a person…" I looked down at her. The poor girl doesn't talk to anyone? Well, that's going to change soon.

"Heartfilia!" Shit. What does he want now?

Natsu was standing by the door of the school in his soccer uniform. His arms were crossed and the boyish grin was still on his face. It seems like he was waiting just for me to leave the-oh. He was. He was totally waiting. Why? Why was he waiting? Or maybe it wasn't for me. I think that he was ditching the before-game practice. Yeah, that's what he is doing.

"'Sup, Dragneel?" I said walking up to him. Levy trailed behind me quietly. His eyes flashed to her before going back to me. "Rogue sent me here. He wanted to see if you're going to the game later." I gestured towards Levy. "Going out to coffee with my new friend, but I'll see what I can do."

Natsu grinned impossibly wider before he spoke. "Cool. See ya later then, huh?" I nodded and grabbed Levy's wrist, dragging her out of the school before he could say anything else. Behind me, Levy was laughing quietly. "He likes you."

I whipped around to look at her. _Thank Gosh_ that we were already halfway to the parking lot when she said that. My cheeks were heated up with embarrassment as I said, "Wh-what? Natsu Dragneel liking me? We only met yesterday, so there is no way that he could like me!"

"So?" She asked. "All the people in my romance books fall in love like after the first meeting. Plus, the look on his face definitely told me something else than what you just said." Scratch the little doll look. This girl is not a little doll. "What's your deal with him anyways?"

I sighed and turned around to face her. "Rogue, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss are trying to set me up with him. I'm the next project of The Match-Maker." Her eyes widened or the umpteenth time today in shock. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across her face.

"The Match-Maker huh?" She asked. I nodded. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia. I think you made a mistake making me your friend."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm going to help you get together with Natsu Dragneel."

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

* * *

**Kitty: I'M BACK, MOTHERFUCKERS! FUCKING MISSED ME YET! Okay, I have to tell y'all something. I am on the hunt for this story on Wattpad that I read the summary for but I can't remember the fucking name. It's about this unpopular girl and this popular guy having nothing to do with each other until they both accidentally witnessed a murder. I can't seem to remember the name nor find it in my search history, and IT'S FUCKING KILLING ME! (No pun intended.) So, if you know the name of the story, either comment on it or PM me the name of the fucking story so I can read the shit out of it. Oh, and my Wattpad name is 'kitty-ray'. Please read my story. Au revoir, my lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL LOVE MY STORY! **

**Lucy: What makes you think that?**

**Rogue: Why the FUCK am I GAY?! **

**Kitty: Glad you asked, Dear Lucy. This story went from 700-something views to almost 1,300 overnight! That's like 600 views! And the followers up about 20 people. Like, this just makes me so happy! *insert happy face emoji that blushes***

**Rogue: Why do I even bother….?**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail. Or Starbucks. Or… Anything else. Just the story alongside her other account kitty-ray on Wattpad, which she strongly recommends to check out if you like this account… Bologna…)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It turns out Levy is a chatterbox. We've went from her helping the Demon Trio to her crushes to books to some random shit about dogs. At least, I think we're talking about dogs. We keep jumping from conversation to conversation so fast that I can barely comprehend what's going on.

I checked the time on my phone, which was a lovely gold iPhone 5. I had to pay for it though. Fucking cheap Dad. "Whoa, Levs," I said while using her new nickname. "If we want to catch the game, we better go. It starts in twenty minutes. You have _no_ idea just how many people line up for the game. It's like it's freaking football or some shit." Levy laughed and reached for her bag.

"Well, let's go then! I want to talk to Erza and Mirajane about this plan. You and him would look _so_ adorable together!" She squealed. Aaaaand we're back to that. I groaned. Why did I ever tell her about the whole plan thingy? At least I didn't say anything about us being Chem partners last year, because that would be even worse than this. And I also kind of lied and said that we only met yesterday… Oh well. "Lisanna is so not his type. She's not bad, it's just that they don't click. She's like a little kid. He _is_ a little kid. A hot one, but still. You're mature, so you balance him out. Lisanna and Natsu are like two missiles coming after each other, and if they collide, they will take out everything in their wake! KABOOWY!" She waved her arms above her head, causing me to laugh and people to give her strange looks.

Levy smiled at me. "Plus," she said, "it's kinda obvious that he likes you. He might've liked you for longer than just two days even. It might've started over some kind of lab thingy in Chemistry." I felt my eyes widen at that comment. Does she know about the lab partners? No, she couldn't possibly! Unless… Unless she was that quiet girl in my class last year! _That _explains why she knew who I am! Boy, do I feel stupid.

"What makes you say that, Levs?" I said. I bet you a thousand bucks that I am blushing right now. She grinned and said, "Because I saw him staring at you last year. I sat behind you two whenever we did labs. Whenever you weren't looking or when you went to turn something in, he was always watching you. Creepy, yes. Sweet? Maybe. Either way, that boy looked like he had just found the needle in a haystack."

I'm sure my face was a bright red when we got into my car. Natsu Dragneel liking me? Without the help of the Demon Trio? Really? Ha! That's hilarious! But that would explain that slight blush he had today, and the fact that he wanted me as a tutor.

The silence in the car had told Levy that she might be right. It defened me and drove me crazy. He just couldn't like me. No way! He likes girls like Lisanna or maybe her sister or possibly… I don't have anyone else. What did I ever do to stir up those emotions in him? It can't be the way I dress (I don't dress like a model but I don't dress like a bum either.) Maybe my hair? Pssh, that's funny! It's normally in a ponytail or something. Then what?

Before I could dwell on it any longer, we arrived at the school. The football field had been converted into a soccer field thanks to the turf they put in two years ago. That way, we could play soccer during spring and football in the fall. Best of both worlds!

"I don't get why the line is this long," Levy said. "I prefer football over soccer. I'd pay seven dollars to that instead." I glanced down at her. She shrugged as if saying 'What are you going to do?' Pulling out my wallet, I said, "Really? I like soccer the best. I use to play until my asthma got in the way. So now I'm a photographer."

"You have asthma?" A nod from me. "You're a photographer?" Another nod. "That is so cool! Do you have any pictures of Gaje-" She stopped short, a blush creeping up her face and dusting her ears. Gajeel? She was about to say Gajeel! That's Rogue's cousin! Levy buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. How embarrassed can this girl get? "You didn't hear anything, okay?" Her muffled voice came from behind her hands. I laughed at her reaction. "I can help you get with him if you like?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide and blush full on red. "Really? You would really do that for me? You're like the best friend ever, even if we just met today!" That's right. We _did _just meet today. It feels like I have known her my entire life. I nodded, and she almost squealed. As soon as we got through the gates, she turned to me. "How do you know him?" She demanded.

"He's Rogue's cousin."

"So you've met him? And talked to him?"

"Yep. I grew up with him. He's like a brother to me."

Levy almost fainted. Her face was completely red, which is probably not a good thing for her health. I wonder just how much blushing is too much blushing. Is that such a thing? Where am I going with this?

The search for seats were hazardous. At least, it was before Mirajane and Erza waved us down. I dragged Levy-who was staring at the two Diamonds in shock-up the steps and to the two beauties. "Hello, Lucy! Who's this?" Mirajane said. I could just tell that she wanted to squeal in adoration and pinch Levy's cheeks. Smiling back, I said, "This is Levy. She has something she wants to tell you two."

"What is it?" Erza was the one who spoke. Her arms were crossed as she tried looking tough, but she looked ready to burst into giggles and dress the bluenette up. Levy fiddled with her fingers. "Well, um," she began, "I, um, heard from Lucy that you were, uh, trying to get her and Natsu together, and I would like to help please!"

The two Diamonds blinked before they broke out in huge grins. Mirajane leaned forward, her boobs practically pouring out of her shirt. "You want to help?" She asked. Levy nodded. The platinum blonde squealed and clapped her hands together. "PERFECT! And maybe after we get Natsu and Lucy together, I can set you up with someone! Jet? No, too not you. Droy? Oh heavens no! That would be a _disaster_! Gajeel? I don't know…"

"She likes Gajeel, Mira," I whispered to her. Levy's eyes widened in shock. "Lu-Lucy! How could you!"

"I told you that I would help you get with him, didn't I? Well, consider this as help." She shrunk back into her seat, her eyes on the soccer field. Suddenly, the refs became pretty interesting to her.

Mira laughed at the girl before turning to Erza. "Do you think we can do two assignments at the same time?" She asked. The she-devil nodded and placed a hand on her chin as if she was thinking. "I think we can. Maybe, while we are at it, we can get Gray with someone…"

I shook my head at the two then turned to the starting game. The sexy bea-Rogue, I mean Rogue, was the goalie while Natsu was right defense. Funny. I would've thought that he would've been a forward or something. He turned his head to scan the crowd and stopped when he saw me. A big grin broke out on his face as he waved, and I couldn't help but wave back.

* * *

"That was fucking amazing!" Sting shouted. Somehow, Mira had convince Levy and me to go out to eat with them after the game. 8 Island Pizza was the name of the restaurant. It was okay, not the best, but what can you do? "And next week we will play those wretched Tartarus Demons! We're totally going to kick their arse!" Yukino hit the Brit on his arm lightly as if she was scolding him. Rogue was oozing jealousy.

"Yeah. Those Demons will never know what hit 'em." Gajeel said between bites. Levy? Are your ovaries okay? I don't know if you find this sexy or not, but- Holy shit _my _ovaries! Natsu had just stood up and stretched, showing us his perfect V-line. I looked away quickly, not wanting to be risked seen just staring at the sexy guy. I'm still a teenage girl with hormones people!

"I'm going to get more pizza. Anyone wanna come with?" He asked. Before anyone else could say something, Mira had raised my hand. "Lucy would. She was actually just about to go up there." Damn devil woman.

Natsu grinned a little before motioning me to come with him. I stood up, grabbed my plate and Rogue's (because I knew he was going to ask me to get some more), and followed the Sex God. Lisanna's gaze burned holes into my back as we walked away. Haha. Bitch.

"So," Natsu said, "Did you enjoy the game?" He scratched the back of his neck. Was he nervous? Nah, there's no way that he could be nervous around me. I hummed before reaching towards a sausage and anchovy pizza, Rogue's favorite. "Yeah, I did. I just wish that I could still play."

"Why can't you play?"

"I have asthma and other few lung problems, but that's it. Nothing too major. I can't play any sports though." I said. It's not really a secret. I had a huge asthma attack in gym about four years ago, so now I am excused of all physical activities (SCORE!) Still, Natsu looked at me in shock. Why are people so shocked when I tell them things? "At least I don't have to take gym!"

Natsu laughed. It was a nice laugh, a contagious one. Like Mom's smile, you just had to laugh too. "I guess that's good," he said. "So I am assuming correctly when I ask if you played soccer?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. "I was center defense. A damn good one, too."

"Hey, guys! What're we talking about?" Lisanna said, getting right in the middle of us two. Ugh, great. I kind of forgot that she was here, and here's my wake up call. I turned to her after grabbing a slice of pepperoni. "My asthma and inability to play soccer anymore." Her mouth dropped open as if she didn't know I had asthma. Really? You're going to play that card? You were there when I had the attack! You were the one that got the teacher! Unless she forgot about it… Oops… My bad.

I turned to our table where Erza and Rogue were glaring daggers at the younger Strauss. Mira and Levy, on the other hand, were making googly eyes at Natsu and I. Probably picturing what our children would look like in the future. They'd have his hair, of course. I'm pretty sure that if he would to have kids with any women, they would have his hair. I mean it's _pink_ hair!

"What did you two talked about up there?" Mira pressed. Can she be any more impatient. "My asthma," I said as I took a bite of pizza. Rogue wolfed down one of the slices I got him before making a noise in the back of his throat. "That reminds me," he said, "Your mom called earlier. I was supposed to tell you that you have a doctor's appointment Monday. 4:30 at Risdon's office."

I groaned. He just wants another CAT scan of my lungs probably. They're getting better, old man! "CAT scan?" I asked. He nodded, and I groaned again. Erza leaned forward and asked, "Why do you need a CAT scan?"

"I was born four weeks early, resulting in my lungs not being fully mature. It's not too major, I think, but Doctor Risdon still likes to check on my lungs since I also have asthma," I said. "Since my last attack four years ago, which was really bad, he's been wanting to check up every couple months. Yay me."

I didn't realize that everyone at the table was silent and listening to me until I stopped talking. They were all looking at me as if they were listening. It took me a moment to realize that they _were_ listening. Gray leaned towards my direction. "Do you have breathing problems now?" Good question, sexy. "Not a lot. I just can't do excessive amount of exercise, like sports or gym. That's it."

They all stared at me like I'm some sort of precious stone that they just found, with the exception of Rogue. Natsu looked like he was listening attentively. It's strange because he _never_ listened to me during Chem last year. I explained about it a little bit more before Mirajane asked me a question that made everyone blush. Even Erza blushed.

"Can you still have sex?"

Erza blushed wildly as she stuttered, "Y-yes? C-c-can you h-h-h-have s-s-s-s-se…" She couldn't even finished the sentence as she fainted in her chair. I looked down at my plate as if it was the best thing in the world. "I think so. There's no stopping me. I just haven't tried… that… yet…" This is _so embarrassing_.

Somehow, we eventually got off the topic of my shit lungs and sex. Okay, we really didn't get off the topic of sex, but at least it wasn't about my sex life. We really just talked about what was sexy and all that shit. There were only six people who were virgins at our table, I found out. Sting and Yukino (obviously), Erza and Jellal, and Mira and Laxus. All couples. Honestly, this didn't really phase me since I talked about this with random people all the time. Don't ask.

We had left after one of the employees came over and said what we were talking about was 'inappropriate for the young children around us'. Meaning: horrified mothers complained about it because they were concerned. Or they didn't want to give their children the talk yet. I don't which one.

"So, Luce, we still on for tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he came up to me. I turned around to face him, Rogue and Levy still arguing about who should get the front seat. "Sure are. Meet me at Star-Crap at one?"

The pink haired soccer star nodded before being called by Gray to get his ass moving. He waved as he laughed, earning me a glare from Lisanna. What is that girl's problem? Turning back to my friends, I saw them both with smirks on their faces. "Oh, shut up," I said, getting in the car. Rogue laughed and said, "We didn't say anything."

It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date.

Is it?

* * *

**Kitty: Bet y'all didn't expect TWO chapters in two days, huh? Well, here you are. I totally ignored all my duties just for this chapter. Not much other than explaining Lucy's lung condition. I looked all this shit up. **

**Lucy: You're not a doctor, so why the fuck did you put that there.**

**Kitty: You are right, Lucy. I am a doctor nor do I have a desire to be one, but fuck it. I needed something to move the story along. Plus, this shall have a major role in the story later on. Until next time, my lovelies. Au revoir! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: I have so many followers and views and favorites and…**

**Natsu: Should we stop her?**

**Gray: Nah. She's fine. **

**Kitty: And friends and story ideas and…**

**Gajeel: She's not stopping.**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail or iPhones or Starbucks. You know what? The list just goes on and on.)**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The first thing I did in the morning was check my phone like any normal teenager. My beautiful (and expensive) iPhone 5s had a total of five messages-two were from Rogue, two were emails telling me that somebody retweeted my tweet, and one was from… Natsu? How does he have my number? Wait a minute. I gave him it yesterday after dinner. Duh! I'm so smart, I should write a book! Nah, that'll take _way_ too much time. Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I looked at Natsu's message.

'_Do you want to meet at Starbucks instead?' _

Star-Crap? Hmm… Coffee… Maybe even a croissant or perhaps a lemon pound cake. I used to devour five or six of them until _I_ was the pound cake, if you know what I mean.

'_Yeah, sure,'_ I started the text. '_What time were you thinking?' _

He took a while to respond. I figured that he was just taking a shower. But when he did text back, I surprised myself jumping at my phone just to read it. Why am I doing that? He's just a boy. A _really_ hot boy. A really hot boy that could probably do the most amazing things with his tongue and… Fuck, not again!

'_Around 11:30ish. That way we can still have coffee at a good time.'_

'_Any time is a good time for coffee.'_

'_*laughing emoji*'_

Okay, he didn't really do that little word thingy. He put the legitimate thing, but you can't really see that in this kind of text, now can you? But anyways, a laughing emoji? He put a fucking laughing emoji. What the fuck does that mean? I know when I put that that I'm not actually laughing. It's just a filler space. But this is a boy mind, and boy mind is different from girl mind. Just fuck me in the asshole and call me Rogue.

Wait. He said eleven-thirty-ish. That means that I only have an hour and twenty minutes to get ready. Jumping out of my comfortable bed, which I promised I'll be back to in a couple of hours, I ran towards my bathroom and turned on the shower. I brushed my hair and got undressed while waiting for the water to heat up. Of course, I had Pandora on while in the magic stress reliever. The song that just so happened to come on? Fucking 'Shower'. Now if that isn't a coincidence, I don't know what is.

I got out of the shower as soon as the song ended. I wrapped a towel around my body while the other one went around my hair. They're both clean, of course. Mom has this OCD problem with towels, so she practically banned the reuse of dirty towels.

As I was putting on my cute shirt, I heard the familiar _ping!_ of my cellphone. I picked up my phone, expecting it be Natsu or Rogue, but I was surprised when I saw that it was Levy. Okay, I'd be surprised if it was anyone but Rogue.

'_Good luck on your date today!'_

Date?! It's _not_ a date! Why does she think that it's a date?! It's only two people who just met going to get coffee while studying so that the guy could pass his exams! Yeah, just studying. There won't be any kissing or any getting to know each other or even walking me up to my doorstep!

I sighed and started to braid my golden locks. "It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date." I chanted as I started to put on my make-up. Looking at myself in the mirror, I said, "It's not a date, Lucy. Just two people studying while getting coffee."

But if it wasn't a date, then why am I getting butterflies?

* * *

"So in order to find Sine, you do opposite over hypotenuse. The opposite is on the side where the right angle is. See? It's opposite of the angle that you are trying to find. Thus, opposite over hypotenuse." I said, moving my pencil over Natsu's homework. He scratched his head before pointing to the next problem. "Can you explain how to do cosine and tangent?"

I smile and nodded. Geometry was one of the few things in school that I was good at, algebra being one of them. "Cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse. Since you know what opposite is now, you can easily find adjacent. Tangent is just this one," I circled the adjacent angle, "over this one," I circled the opposite angle. "It's just that easy."

Natsu leaned back in his chair while stretching, giving me a peak of his V-line yet again. Sexy. "I think I'm finally starting to get it, Heartfilia," he said. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "You're a really good teacher."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I looked down. Suddenly, I saw this very interesting lock of hair. Clearing my throat, I said, "Thanks. Now, uh, can you work these next few problems out without my help?" He nodded and started working. His eyes would move from his paper to me, and I had to distract myself. Did you know that there were some cool quotes on Weheartit? They are the _perfect_ thing if you want to stop being bored. Or if you want to make sure that you keep your eyes off the Sex God that is literally sitting next you.

"Alright," he said. "I'm done. Do you want to check it?" I nodded and reached for his paper. How is this boy failing math? Everything is done perfectly, and he has the right answers! Maybe _he_ should be the one tutoring _me._

"Well, Natsu, I have to say that I am impressed. You got all the right answers on your first try. Are you _sure_ that you are failing math?" I joked. He looked away, a light blush tinting his tan cheeks. "I have a…" I couldn't hear the last part because he mumbled it.

"You have a what?" What's his grade?

"I have a…"

"Speak up, Natsu. I can't hear you!"

"I have a seventy."

Oh. Oh! _Oh! _That explains why he didn't want to say anything. At least he doesn't have a forty-something. But a seventy? Why would he need tutoring if he has a- wait. You need a seventy-five to play sports. It's strange because I like literally just saw him play in the last game.

"You know, it's not _that_ bad," I said, trying to cheer him up. "If you have a math test coming up, I could help you get better at it so you could get something higher than an 'F'." He looked at me, hope and something else in his eyes. His eyes were really pretty. When the sun hits them in the right position, you could see the green somewhat over powers the brown. It was… nice. Calming even. I'd hate to see what they look like when they hold anger or sadness.

I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was just staring at him. Grabbing my cup, I was disappointed to see that it was empty. Wait a minute. This is the perfect excuse to get away from the Sex God! I excused myself and walked up to the counter. Am I blushing? Oh Gosh, I bet I am beet red!

"Welcome to Starbucks," the blue haired girl said. "What can Juvia get you today?" She looked bored as I do whenever I'm listening to Rogue talk about the history of India. I smiled. "Grande Iced White Chocolate Mocha." She tapped onto the screen, her face pulling off the perfect poker face. Gosh, what woke up this morning and decided to crawl up her ass?

I checked her name tag, curious as to what bitch I'm dealing with today-even though she probably just said her name. It read '_Juvia'. _That's a pretty name. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me before saying, "I like your name. It means rain in Spanish, right?"

Her blue eyes widened. "Juvia's name is pretty?" She asked, a pink blush dusting her pale skin. She fiddled with her fingers and looked away. "She thinks Juvia is pretty…"

Suddenly, her head snapped up. The blush was still there, but it was red this time. "Juv-Juvia forgot to ask for your name." I smiled before telling her my name. Does she go to my school? She looks familiar.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" I asked her. Juvia looked up from her cash register. Her blush was almost gone, but I could still see a little bit of it. "Juvia thinks so. We probably go to the same school. Magnolia High?" She asked. I nodded, causing her to smile. "That explains it. You might not see me a lot because Juvia goes to dance right after school. Most of my time is spent in the dance hall anyways."

The dance hall? Oh yeah. We have a dance hall. I completely forgot about it since I don't go there. Okay, I don't go to _a lot_ of places in our school, but that's besides the point. There's a fucking dance hall at my school!

"Grande Ice White Chocolate Mocha!"

My order was called, and I said 'bye' to my new friend before going back to Natsu. He looked up at me when I sat down. "Who was that?" He asked. His eyes dropped down to my lips as I took a sip of my coffee. "That was Juvia," I said. "She is a dancer at our school. She's really nice, too. Why?"

His eyes lit up when I said that she was a dancer. He grinned and said, "A dancer at our school? I finally found her…" He muttered. Her? Why was he looking for Juvia? Could he like her? No, that's stupid, Lucy. Natsu doesn't like her. Right?

"Why have you been looking for her?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't care about whether or not he likes Juvia. Natsu looked over me before reaching for his phone. He unlocked it, opened the camera app, and took a picture of Juvia. "I've been trying to find Gray's biology partner. He said that she was a dancer but didn't give any more information. Apparently, they've been fighting since the first day of school. I wanted to find out who makes Gray as pissed as I do."

Juvia and Gray are partners? I was definitely not expecting that. Then again, Natsu and I were Chem partners last year, so why is it that much of a shock? Natsu cleared his throat after putting away his phone. "Do you mind going over tangent again?"

"Natsu!"

He really is an idiot.

* * *

"_So did you two kiss at all today?" _Rogue said through facetime. As soon as I got home from tutoring Natsu, I had called him. He was just dying to know all about my so-called 'date'. I rolled so that I was laying on my back and staring at my ceiling. It was painted to look like the Milky Way.

"No, Rogue, we didn't kiss. It was a strictly studying thing."

"_Damn. That's too bad. Well, it looks like Mira and I are gonna have to do something about that. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"_

I put him on pause to look at my calendar. I can't remember if my cousin's birthday was tomorrow or next weekend. Seeing that it was next week, I said, "Nope. Why?"

"_Some of the guys from soccer and their girlfriends are going to the movies tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanna come?" _

This seems fishy, but I'll humor him. "Yeah, sure. Just text me the time." Rogue said something, but Mom called me down for dinner. I told Rogue that I had to go before hanging up. The floors creaked whenever I walked on them, always giving away my position. This is extremely annoying whenever I wanted to walk past my dad's office unnoticed on Sundays. Like right now.

"Lucy," he called out. "Come in here please." Please? Shit. I'm in deep trouble. I took a deep breath before going into his office. Dad was sitting behind his enormous mahogany desk, his work papers strewn all across it. His black reading glasses rested on the edge of his nose. It was when I coughed that he finally noticed me.

"Have you decided a college yet?" Here we go again. The college talk. I sighed before walking to one of the couches in the room. "Actually," I started, "I was thinking of going to NYU. Be a foreign language major or something. Anything that could help me become a photographer. Possibly an editor-in-chief, but mostly a photographer." Cue the angry sigh.

Dad leaned on his desk with his angry sigh. "Last time it was Columbia. The one before that was Arizona State. Are you ever going to decide?" He ran a hand over his face, sighing once more. "I just want the best for you."

_No, you want a daughter who will marry big bucks so that you could be swimming in money. _

I would never say these words out loud. There's no telling what he would do to me. Probably take away the one thing I love most-my camera.

"JUDE! LUCY! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Mom yelled again. Dad pushed off of his desk and started towards the door. He reached for it but stopped. "We'll talk about this later." And he walked out the door to have some amazing lasagna.

I sighed. There's just so many possibilities, and I'm only in my Junior year. I just don't get why I have to choose when I already know what I want to be. My phone went off, bringing me out of my thoughts. There was a notification on it. It wasn't something that I set about a month ago to remind me about it.

'_DON'T FORGET ABOUT SENDING A PHOTO IN FOR THE CONTEST!'_

The contest. That's right. It was something that one of my teachers told me about when she saw my photo folder. (Yeah, I keep one. Got a problem?) She said that the deadline was in one month, and that deadline is tomorrow. The prize is two thousand dollars and some cool camera stuff. Maybe if I win, Dad would stop hassling me about becoming a lawyer or some shit, and then he'll see that I'm passionate about photography. That it's not just some dumb hobby.

But what picture will I send? Maybe I should send in a picture I took of Rogue and Wendy together. No, how about the one picture of my mom when she was cooking? She'd be pissed. Suddenly, the right one filled my mind, and I ran into my room to get it off of the wall. "Perfect," I whispered.

"LUCY!"

Shit. Gently placing the photo next to my computer, I ran out of the room. I will definitely win with this one.

* * *

**Kitty: And violà! It's done! You know what's **_**not**_ **done? 'Because of Will' and whole bunch of my other fucking stories. Oh, **_**and**_ **none of my Milestones. HA! **

**Lucy: You're fucking insane.**

**Kitty: HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Rogue: …**

**Kitty: Actually, I'm just really sleep deprived and I have a lot of stress for school and I still haven't studied for bio or math. Fuck. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty: 'Sup, bitches. *sips from Starbucks coffee cup* I have a new chapter. **

**Rogue: How about a boyfriend?**

**Kitty: *sips cup in shame* No…**

**Rogue: Potential boyfriend?**

**Kitty: *sips cup in shame again* He's a DUFF… an arrogant, stupid but smart, athletic Duff that may or may not like me, and I can't fucking tell if he likes me or not. He's like always looking at me and shit and…**

**(I don't own shit. Just the story.)**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Our movie theater was the fancy one with the cool bar, awesome concession stand, and the reclining seats that you have to be assigned to. It opened about a year or so ago. Before, we had to go to this shit theater that literally had shit around the bathroom walls. Like I was scared to go in there because people would deal weed.

I got out of my car and started walking to the amazing theater. I wonder who was there already. Maybe Mira or possibly Sting and Yukino. Those two did _everything_ together. It was creepy. But as I looked around, I saw that I was the only one there. That's funny. We were supposed to meet at 3:45, and I'm just a few minutes early. Where was everyone?

"Hey, Heartfilia," someone whispered in my ear. I jumped and spun around. Placing a hand over my beating heart, I said, "Natsu! You fucking scared me!" He just laughed before crossing his arms across his chest, making his already sexy muscles even sexier. Did that white t-shirt have to be so tight? "Sorry."

I just huffed. Natsu looked around, just as confused as I am, as if he was looking for everyone else. "That's funny. I expected Mira and Laxus to be here already since Laxus's OCD, but they're not here. Wonder where they are…" Wait. Laxus is OCD? But don't OCD people have to have everything perfect-ish? Otherwise, it bugs them until they get it fixed, depending on the severity of the OCD of course. Just then, I got a text from none other than my best friend.

'_Sorry, Princess. Couldn't make it. Wendy's making me take her to a friend's birthday party. Hope you guys have fun.'_

"Looks like Rogue isn't coming," I said, bringing Natsu's attention to me. He blinked before checking his own phone. "None of them are coming. Yukino had an appointment, Mira's sick and Laxus is taking care of her, Erza already said that she wasn't coming..." He trailed off and visibly shuddered. Why wasn't she coming?

"Why?"

"The monster has come."

The monster? What was- oh. _That _monster. Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave my house if it came to town for me. But everyone not being able to make it? Levy said that she couldn't make it Friday, so that left me alone with Natsu. That's when it dawned on me. This is a date. They set up a freaking date. I will _so_ kill them the next time I see them.

"Might as well see a movie since we are already here," he said. My eyes widened. He wants to see a movie with me? Alone? In a dark theater? Where anything can happen between two hormonal, straight teenagers that probably would like a good fucking? Gosh, I just hope that my blush isn't overwhelming my face. Swallowing down those thoughts, I nodded my head. "One movie wouldn't be _so_ bad." I was speaking mostly to myself.

Natsu seemed to have perked up, happiness showing up in his eyes. He grinned and said, "Great! What would you like to see?"

Somehow, I had talked Natsu into seeing a romantic drama movie with Jenny Realight in it. She's one of my favorite actresses, gaining her popularity at the age of sixteen-my age. Rogue and I can watch her movies for hours. She's like the Audrey Hepburn of our time. I'm not just saying that because she's my cousin.

Of course he groaned and mumbled that he wouldn't do it, but I could tell that he secretly wanted to do it. It doesn't matter what they say; all guys want to watch a good romance every now and then.

"You seriously want to watch… What the fuck is this called again?" Natsu said as we reached our seats. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my Coke. "It's called 'How Do I Love You?' Trust me. It'll be good! It's got Jenny Realight, whose like the greatest actress of our time." He just gave me a look and sat down.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into doing this…" He grumbled. I hit him lightly on his arm then settled down into my seat. I never thought that I would say this but this seat is really comfortable. No wonder this theater has so many good reviews. That and the floors are actually clean and not littered with pieces of chewed gum everywhere. Yuck.

I looked over at Natsu right before the lights dimmed. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but I couldn't tell if it was the embarrassment of watching this movie with me or the heat in the room. The thought of him blushing because of me crossed my mind briefly-I repeat, _briefly. _Before I could dwell on it any further, the lights dimmed, and all the good previews came on.

* * *

In all my years of living, I never thought that I, Lucy Heartfilia, would ever get the pleasure of seeing Natsu Dragneel cry. It was about halfway through the movie when I first saw his hand go up. At first, I thought nothing of it. But curiousity spiked when I saw it go up again and again. I can't really blame him; I was crying too. Can you really blame me? My cousin's character had just witnessed her sister killed by their father! Apparently, he went psychotic and thought that she was the reason for their mother's death, but it was actually him that killed her 'on accident'. The sister was a real sweet girl, so sweet that you just can't help but love her. Damn Dad.

Sure, I was crying (I already read the book and knew it was coming), but I wasn't really expecting him to cry. "Hey, Natsu," I whispered. "Are you crying?" I tried so hard not to laugh when he shook his head, a couple coughs and a low 'no' spilling out.

"You sure?"

He nodded furiously, and it honestly took all my will to not laugh. His cheeks rivaled his hair. "I-I'm not crying…" He muttered. I poked his cheeks. His eyes flickered to me and glared. Raising my hands up in defense, I said, "Hey! It's fine! I personally think guys that aren't afraid to cry are actually pretty cool. Just don't be a total crybaby, and we're fine!" Natsu continued to stare at me for the longest time. My cheeks heating up was the sign that I need to look away, which I did.

We didn't talk for the rest of the movie (some couple hushed us). It was a good thing too. I don't think that I could handle it any more. When the movie ended, we had stayed behind and watched the credits. Mainly, it was for the music and to see where it was filmed. It was my favorite thing to do.

"What now?" Natsu asked when we had walked out of the theater. It was only six, and I told my mom that I would be home by at least 8:30, so I have nothing to do. I shrugged. "Wanna get something to eat?" I asked. If you could've seen his grin, you would've thought that he had found the genie's lamp. He nodded vigorously. Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked away, the blush coming back. "Do you wanna take my car, or…?"

Oh crap. I totally forgot about that situation. I could always get my mom to take me tomorrow, but I have school. So how would this work? "Huh," I said. "Maybe if we… No… This _is _tricky. Two cars…" Suddenly, I got it.

"We can walk! There's the perfect place just about a block from here, and I know the owner! He can get us a discount! What do you say?" I asked, leaning forward in the process. His eyes flashed down quickly before meeting mine. "Y-yeah, sure. What's it called?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand, ignoring my thumping heart in the process. Eventually, he fell in step with me, and we walked down the streets of the city together. It took me a while to realize that I was still holding his hand. We were looking at a shop window when a little girl came up to us. You know, pink dress, pigtails, and that little face that was covered in chocolate ice cream. She looked at us with wide eyes. "Are you two dating?" She asked.

I felt my eyebrows raise up in confusion. "E-excuse me?" I stuttered. She pointed to our intertwined hands. "You must be dating because you're holding hands. Mommy said that people only do that when they are dating. Are you in love?"

Before I could respond, Natsu had wrapped his arm around my shoulders, causing my cheeks to heat up. "Why, yes," he told her. "We are very much in love. And," he crouched down to her level, "I hope that you will be in love one day. It is a beautiful thing, little lady." She giggled as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"Asuka! Asuka Where are you?!"

The girl, who I now know is called Asuka, turned around and ran to her mommy. She giggled as she leaped into the green haired woman's arms. I blinked. Wasn't this… "Mrs. Connell? Is that you?"

Mrs. Connell looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Lucy! Why, isn't it just a pleasure to see ya here? And with Natsu Dragneel no less. Are y'all two having fun?" She asked, her voice heavy with a southern accent. We nodded. "That's good! I hope your night is filled with even more fun. Thank y'all for finding Asuka for me! See you tomorrow, Lucy, Natsu!" Then she left, her green braid swaying as she walked away.

I turned to Natsu curiously. "You're pretty good with kids. Got any younger siblings?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down. "Actually," he said. "I take care of my brother's kids when he's away. Two fraternal twin girls- Sayla and Kyouka. They're quite in love with the idea of love right now, so I figured that it would work for her, too." He glanced up at me through his bangs and smiled slightly. Oh Gosh. The sight was so sexy that I'm pretty sure my ovaries have exploded-if they didn't already.

So Natsu Dragneel is good at soccer, cries at movies, is a sexy motherfucker, _amazing_ with kids, and has the personality that makes you just want to be near them. I fucking hate you, Rogue. You're making it impossible to keep loving you (jk… I think…)

"C'mon. Let's go and eat." I said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him down the street again.

Fuck. Me.

* * *

"I'm going crazy," I tell my mom when I walk through the door. It was just me and her today; Dad had to work again. She put down her phone to look at me. Her face etched into one of worry and humor, her lips twitching occasionally. "What makes you say that, honey?" She asked. I could tell that she was border-lining laughter. With a sigh, I told her.

"So I've been in love with Rogue for quite a while, right?" She nods. "Well… I'm not so sure that I do anymore. In fact, I think I might like someone else. Someone straight." I wait for her to get into her 'fangirling position' before bracing myself for what's coming. A huge smile broke out on her face, her hands reaching out for mine, and a _loud_ squeal erupted from her lips. She jumped off of the couch and bounced up and down. The squeal lasted for ages before she _finally_ stopped and demanded to be told the entire story.

"Well, a couple of days ago, Rogue decided to team up with Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, and Levy to get me together with Natsu Dragneel. You know, the totally hot and sexy soccer player that Lisanna Strauss is in love with and has a totally amazing personality? So today, we all were supposed to go see a movie, and they all canceled on us-Natsu and me. The two of us decided not to waste a good day and just saw the movie. Then when we were going to get dinner, we saw this lost little girl-who turned out to be my teacher's kid-and I found out that he's like _really_ good with kids, and he said that we were dating and that we were in love, and I can't seem to get him out of my head. And… And… And help me!" I finished. By the end of it all, I was huffing and puffing. One look at my mother told me that her brain was broken by all this information.

She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Blinking several times, my mother shook her head. "Wow. Wow, that's-that's _a lot_ of information. S-so you think you may like Natsu?" She asked. Groaning, I let go of her hands and plopped down on the couch opposite of hers. I grabbed a pillow, stuffed my face into it, and continued groaning. "_I don't know._ But I wish I did. It's all really confusing, and I hate it. Natsu's really kind and stuff, but my heart still does these little thumpy things whenever I see Rogue. Feelings can go fuck themselves…"

"Language!"

"Sorry…"

Mom sighed and sat down, her hands finding my hair. She stroked it tenderly. "Do you want to know what I think?" I nodded, curious. "I think that you should give Natsu a chance and see where it goes. You may find that you like him more than you like Rogue. Plus, Rogue's gay."

I removed the pillow from my face. Mom was so pretty. Her blonde cascaded down her shoulders and back in waves, giving off an almost angelic air to her. Her nose-a cute button one-was something that every woman envied and payed thousands of dollars for. My favorite party of her was her eyes. They had little specks of yellow in them. She smiled, her white teeth glimmering. "It'll be okay, darling. You'll know what to do." I hope so. Otherwise, I might really go crazy.

Mom stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with some Coke, chocolate ice cream, and two spoons. Her smile was no longer sweet but instead devious. "Wanna pig out on ice cream floats?" She wagged the spoons back and forth. Giving her one of my own devious smiles, I jumped off of the couch and ran towards her, grabbing the slipping Coke for under her arm.

"On one condition!" She said. I stopped, turning back around to look at her. Am I going to have to garden with her? Cook burned food for the week (I'm not good at cooking)? Wash our wandering dog, Plue? Her smile was still on her face when she said, "Don't tell Dad."

I love my mom.

* * *

That night, Mom and I made ice cream floats and just watched one of Jenny's movies. We crammed on one couch together, giggling when we couldn't move and full on laughing when I fell off of it. I pulled her down with me when she reached out to help me up. My mom's not just my mom; she's one of my best friends.

"_I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" _Jenny-rather Catherine-yelled through the screen. "_I want to stay here with you and grow old. Have children. Watch them grow up. Die with you by my side. Don't you want that, John?"_

John, played by Hibiki Lates, who is also Jenny's real life boyfriend, grabbed her by the shoulders and looked dreamily into her eyes. "_I do want that, Cat, but-"_

"_BUT WHAT?"_

"_BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T HAVE THAT! I'M A MURDERER THAT SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR HAPPY ENDING, CATHERINE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! Can't… Can't you… Can't you understand that…?" _John started to sob into her shoulder. The way that he hugged her look extremely painful. How can Jenny continue to stay in character?

I looked over to Mom. She fell asleep at some point of the movie, her snores so light that you wouldn't notice them. Smiling, I stood up, grabbed the bowls, and walked them into the kitchen. The stove clock read 11:44. Damn. We stayed up late. I'm _so _going to regret this tomorrow morning. Maybe I can just skip school.

The front door opened just as I walked back into the foyer. Dad walked through, jumping when he saw me and grabbing his heart. "Lucy!" He cried. "What are you doing up?" I gave him a smile before turning to the living room.

"Just working out some boy problems with Mom while watching one of Jenny's movies." I replied. Dad nodded, still clearly startled at the fact that I'm awake. He walked into the living room and emerged a couple seconds later with Mom in his arms. How he is still able to do that is beyond me. I noticed that he had took off his coat before grabbing her.

"Don't stay up too late," he said before carrying my mom up the stairs and to their room. Sighing, I walked into the living room. He had already turned off the TV. That left me with fixing the pillows, putting up the blankets, and grabbing his coat. I did two of those things, but I left the coat for last. It was more of a business suit kind of thing, something that scared me, and I didn't really want to touch it. I don't know what was stopping me. Swallowing down my fear, I grabbed it.

A habit of my was to smell my dad's coats whenever he came home. I guess I liked the smell since I have been doing it since I was young. It must've reminded me of him whenever he wasn't here. But as I sniffed it this time, I didn't smell my dad. It was more of… Perfume? Mom doesn't wear perfume, so why did I smell it? Shaking my head, I placed the coat in the closet under the stairs and went up to my room. One question plagued my mind the entire time I did so.

Was Dad cheating on Mom?

* * *

**Kitty: Okay… Although I am glad to be on summer break (right after my one and only final tomorrow), I'm also kinda sad. There's this guy that I really like, and unlike every other summer, I don't want to leave it off like this. I just keep getting this unfinished feeling, you know? Tomorrow is the last day I'll see him until August. *sigh***

**Lucy: It's okay, Kitty. At least you'll have something to look forward to for school!**

**Kitty: That's true. Okay people! Time to stop moping! If you have some advice, I'll take it! If you have a review, you best **_**believe**_ **that I'll love it! And as for the 'Because of Will' story on Wattpad, that has not been written! I wish you all a lovely summer, an easy time for finals/exams, and good luck in love! Au revoir, my lovelies!**

**(Not edited.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy: Kitty isn't here today because of two reasons. One, she just finished The Heir (Book four of the Selection Series) and is completely torn up from the ending. She **_**really **_**wants Eadlyn to end up with Kile. Two, Perks of Being a Wallflower is on MTV, and she's about to be a blubbering mess again. **

**Levy: We hope that you'll be considerate today, because she's not coming back.**

**Mirajane: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail or any other things from the real world.**

* * *

My lungs weren't shit like Hazel Grace's, but they also weren't perfect like they were supposed to be. It sometimes hurts to breathe. Other times, it's like somebody is breaking my ribs one by one. It depends on what I am doing.

"Okay, Miss Heartfilia," Doctor Risdon said. "You know the drill. Come on."

Rolling my eyes, I got on top of that moving-thingy that I just _love so much_. Can you tell that I'm sarcastic? Normally, Risdon makes me be strapped down, but he didn't want to today. "It'll only take a few minutes, Lucy." That was all he told me.

All of the noises made by the machine were normally drowned out by my raging thoughts. I couldn't stand the clanking and the whirling that the machine made. My thoughts, however, only seemed to circle around one thing. Natsu. His smile, his laugh, his annoying but sexy voice, all of it. Apparently, I had started giggling when an image of him talking to Asuka popped up in my mind. I hadn't noticed it until Risdon's voice came on through the speakers.

"Lucy! Do you _want_ me to strap you down today?"

"No, sir."

"Then stop laughing!"

He's a dick. That's why I always hated coming here for my scans. But he's been with my family for as long as I can remember so yeah. When I was younger, I use to think that he would molest me or something so that we wouldn't have to come here for my scans. That was out of the window when I found out that he was gay. Why was everyone gay in this town?

"Okay, Lucy. We're done here. All you need to do now is just drink a lot of liquids to make sure…" I drowned him out. I've heard this speech a thousand times. Drink liquids, make my kidneys work, get rid of bad stuff, blah, blah, blah. Thanking the douchebag, I walked out of the room and towards the main office area. Mom was reading some sort of gardening magazine. It only took her a few minutes for her to notice that I was there.

"How'd it go?" She asked, her eyes warm and kind. Smiling, I said, "Good. Other than the fact that it was boring and that noise nearly drove me crazy." She laughed before grabbing my hands. "I've already paid, so let's go."

Laughing, we left the horrible hospital and walked down to our car together.

* * *

Our favorite cafe was just a few minutes away from the hospital. We would always come here after a scan or something big happened or anything. It was mainly a place that we could just talk. Aquarius, Loke's aunt and Mom's good friend, would give us discounts on the coffee. She says she doesn't like me, but deep down, she really does.

"Had a scan today, I see?" Aquarius said as we walked in. She was a busty woman with blue hair that she often slicked back into a ponytail. Her cold blue eyes only added to her cold exterior. On her chest was a tattoo of the Aquarius sign, the ends of it lengthened and curled. More often than not did she wear bikini tops, but her boyfriend/boss won't let them wear them at work. "How'd it go?"

I made a fart sound and pointed my thumb down. "Boring!" Aquarius smirked before reaching for a croissant, my favorite. "How about a boyfriend? Got one of those yet?" She asked. Her smirk grew wider when I shook my head.

"Too bad, kid," she said. "Having one is _really_ amazing. And so are husbands" Just as she said that, Scorpio came out from the back and wrapped his arms around her. His hair was shaved down to a buzzcut, half of it dyed red and the other half white. He was a die-hard Georgia Bulldog fan. "What's this about husbands being amazing?"

He spun her around gently, earning a squeal from my godmother. Truth be told, I was jealous of their relationship. They were always so happy, always smiling. She was lucky to have found somebody that loves her so much. "It amazes me how you just keep getting beautiful each day, while I just get uglier." Scorpio said. His smile could've blinded me. Damn, just how does he get his teeth _so white?_ It must be the tan skin.

Mom laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair moving slightly. "Love knows nothing, does it, Lucy?" She asked. Her warm eyes stayed on the couple as she said it, so I know that she wasn't really looking for an answer.

My hands traced the edge of the coffee lid thoughtlessly. Seeing Mom this happy made the memory of last night even harder. Dad couldn't be cheating on her! Sure, he wasn't around all the time, but that was because his job prevented him from coming home early. He _does_ work around women that wear too much perfume. And most of his phone calls are in private because of work.

Oh.

My.

God.

The signs have been there all along! He'd come home late, the perfume on the coat and he would always end the call whenever Mom or I would walk into the room.

Shaking my head slightly, I looked up at Mom. Her eyes were fixed on Aquarius and her family. They had a daughter, one about Wendy's age. She looked like a mini version of Aquarius with her blue hair and brown eyes. Her favorite thing to wear was dresses, and she'd have a different dress for a different day. Eclipse-her dad picked out the name- was bratty through and through, but there are days that she can be sweet.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Eclipse asked. Fake tears threatened to pour out her eyes-her secret weapon. "_Pweeeeaaase?"_ Gosh, kid, you're twelve years old! You don't need to say 'Pwease' because it sounds cute! There are days that I would love to just bash her head into the wall.

Scorpio looked like he was about to cave in, but his wife came to the rescue. "No," she said. "Now go upstairs and do your homework."

Eclipse pouted and turned, giving me a smile before going up to their apartment. I heard Mom giggle as she watched the little girl pranced into the backroom. "You were like that when you were her age. Worse, actually." Her smile seemed to widen a bit. "Jude would always be the pushover when you were younger. 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for my little princess' he would say. I still remember the time that you'd got him to do…"

A smile tugged at my lips as I heard her go on and on about me and Dad. I couldn't tell her about my suspicions just yet. The look on her face when she would find out would be disastrous.

We stayed at Aquarius's cafe for a little while longer before leaving. Mom's head started hurting her, a common thing, so I had to drive home. It was a quiet ride, and it made me think too much. My mind wandered from Dad cheating to Natsu.

Why is his hair pink? Why does he have to be so good with kids? How did he get so good looking? If he's in advanced math, then why does he need tutoring? Wait. Never mind that one. My hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as I slowed down the car. Why was he, out of all the people in the school, was the person Mira and Erza and Rogue chose to be my 'perfect match'? Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Glancing over at my mother, I sighed. Her lips were accompanied by laugh lines. Even in her forties, she's still beautiful. I wish I had her happiness. "Maybe," I said, "I will."

* * *

Dad was in the living room when we got home. He was reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee. "How was the scan?" He asked, not even looking up from what he was reading. Mom walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She's as healthy as a horse!"

Healthy as a horse? Fuck that shit. There are days where I can't simply breathe, and sometimes, I can't stand up in the shower all the time. The steam makes it impossible to even draw a breath. I learned to limit the amount of time I have the shower at a certain temperature. It comes in handy a lot.

"That's good," Dad said, still not putting down his paper. "At least we know that our baby girl is doing well." _Don't want to pay money to get you new lungs,_ is what he forgot to say. He never wants to spend money on me, even if it meant saving my life.

Deciding that I couldn't stand being in the same room as a cheater any longer, I turned to go upstairs, only to be stopped by Mom. "Lucy! Where are you going?" She asked. I gave her a small smile before telling her I had homework to do. It was a lie. I do all my homework during lunch. Thankfully, most of my academics were after the glorious time of day. I just had (add a shudder here) Math before it. I hated that teacher.

I checked my computer as soon as I closed the door. Most of my days were spent either on YouTube doing absolutely nothing or on Tumblr and regretting every amazing second. I regret nothing.

It was about thirty minutes into browsing some website when I got Rogue's call. Not odd on a Monday night; he normally rants about how Sting will never love him. So when I picked up the call, I was not expecting what he was going to say. And before you jumped to conclusions, no somebody didn't die or got severely hurt.

"Hey, Rogue, what's u-"

"_I kissed Sting."_

I nearly dropped my phone. He. Did. What?! "YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled. "WHEN?! WHERE?! HOW DID HE REACT?!" What the fuck, Rogue?! Are you _trying_ to let your dad know that you're gayer than that Asian boy on 'Young and Hungry'?! I heard him sigh on the other side of the side of the phone. That's never a good sign. "_Well,"_ he said. "_It was after practice when all the other guys went home. We both offered to pick up afterwards. So at some point, he threw something at me, and I threw something back, just started you know, _'roughhousing'_."_ I could picture him doing the finger quotes.

"Go on," I said. The car roared suddenly, and I assumed that he was at a red light just then. "_I don't remember it clearly. One moment, we were just joking around, and the next, my lips were on his. He pushed me off right away. I was so afraid to know what he was going to say next that I just ran away. I'm on my way to your house now."_

"How long will it take till you get here?"

"I'm turning into your neighborhood right now."

I hung up and jumped off of my bed. My parents were still in the living room by the time I got downstairs. "Rogue's almost here!" I said before I ran to the door. They barely had anytime to react when the door was swung open, revealing a very distressed Rogue. "Hey," he said.

"Hello, Rouge!" Mom said, her body leaning forward so that she'd get a better look at him. She gave him one of her million dollar smiles. "Nice to see you again! What brings you here?" Mom seemed oblivious to Dad's glares at my best friend.

We gave them short answers (Just hanging out, yes, I did my homework, sure) before going up to my room. The moment my door closed, I immediately attacked him with questions. "Exactly when did this happen? What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to him about it? Should I do something? Should I make sure he doesn't say anything? I will if you want me to."

Rogue ran his hands through his hair, his black locks falling everywhere. He looked at me with his red eyes. I couldn't help but look at the scar between them. He got it when he was younger by his father in a fit of rage. Apparently, his father had one too many drinks and saw his son as a threat. He started to attack him, strangling him to the point of nearly killing him. Rogue fought back, but that resulted in the man breaking his nose. It was really bad; he almost got plastic surgery for it. I remember sitting on his porch with him while helping him with his nose, his dad passed out on the couch. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I seriously don't know, and I really wish I did," he said.

I sat next to him on the bed, my weight making the mattress sink down slightly. We both fell backwards on the bed. There were still the glow-in-the-dark stars that I put up when I was seven. "What if he tells your dad?" I suddenly asked as the thought of him strangling Rogue came back into my mind. Rogue groaned and ran his hands through his hair again. "I didn't think of that," he said. "If he does find out, he'll do a lot more than break my nose."

The two of us just laid there for who knows how long. At one point of the night, he grabbed my laptop and turned on a movie. It was around 8 when he actually left my house. "See you tomorrow," he said as he left. I could tell that he was extremely nervous to go home and actually see if his dad found out. I gave him a reassuring smile even though I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Mom had asked when he left. She didn't know about Rogue's situation-no one does-so I couldn't exactly tell her what had happened. Instead, I just smiled and shook my head. There's no need for her to have any extra stress and worry on her heart. Knowing my mom, she'll treat Rogue as if he was her son and try and figure out what would help him.

Throughout the entire dinner, Mom did most of the talking. I stayed quiet and only glaring at Dad a few times, but I mostly just thought about what's going on right now. Natsu and I being matched up together. Dad possibly cheating on the sweetest person in the world. Rogue's secret possibly getting out.

Shit. Where the fuck did my life start going wrong?

* * *

"Are you okay?"

That was the first thing Natsu said to me the next day. We were in math and learning about some form of circle shit. When I looked over at him, I saw that he was genuinely concerned. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks. Blinking a couple of times, I said, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just got a few things on my mind."

He leaned in closer. A little _too_ close. I could feel his breath on me as he spoke. "You sure? You've been acting weird all period. I'm beginning to think that you hit your way on the way out of the bathroom." His voice was laced with concerned. Can he get any fucking cuter?!

I sighed and gave him a nod. "I'm sure, Natsu. There's just been a ton of stuff that's happening lately." I said. He didn't seemed convinced, but he leaned away nonetheless (thank gosh). It's strange, but I started to miss his closeness.

He didn't ask anything else about my behavior for the rest of the period. I'm thankful for that because I seriously don't want to tell him that Rogue is gay, my dad may or may not be cheating, and that I may or may not have developed a teensy weensy crush on the sweetest sex god that has ever walked the earth. Is he a virgin? Nah. With that body and that personality, he can _not_ be a virgin. Every girl in this school drools over him. Some (like Lisanna and other sluts) practically fling themselves at him. He is definitely a sex god.

The bell rang, relieving me of the torture of math. I quickly gathered up my stupid textbook and my beautiful binder-it had the picture of Aquarius and her family on it, my favorite on I took- and quickly tried to leave the room. Natsu, however, prevented me from going too far.

"Hey, Heartfilia!" I heard him call. I curiously turned around to see what he wanted. Oh dear sweet baby Jesus he looked hot today. His jeans weren't tight, but they weren't baggy either. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt so they come down just above his elbows. And his hair… He looked like he just combed his fingers through it and it looked sexy. I fucking hate you Mirajane and Erza for making me feel this way!

"What's up?" I said, trying to make it look like I wasn't just ogling his perfect body. Is that a scar on his neck? Oh no. I have a _major _weakness for scars, tattoos, and backs. He grinned his sexy grin. "I was, uh, wondering if you would like to… like to, um…" He trailed of, his cheeks tinting a hint of pink and his hand went to scratch the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows. Would I like to what?

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I was wondering if you would like to do me a favor?" A favor? This will be interesting. Smiling slightly, I pressed on. "What _kind_ of favor, Dragneel?"

His face began to grow pinker as he grew even more nervous. He started shuffling his feet. "So you see, I kinda told my parents, my brother and his wife, and my grandma that I would be bringing my girlfriend to my niece's play this Saturday night…" He got even redder at this part. "This is where you come in…"

My eyebrows rose up. He wanted _me_ to be his _girlfriend_?! "You want me to be your girlfriend…?" I said. What. The. Fuck. Natsu quickly corrected himself. "Fake girlfriend! Just until the play and dinner is over! It'd mean a lot to me!"

"Why don't you have Lisanna or Erza to do it?"

"They know Lisanna and that I don't like her. And Erza… _That_ would not be a pleasurable night…" He visibly shivered. His eyes looked down to mine, his hazel eyes gleaming in hope. I immediately softened. Man, I hope he won't always do this. "Oh, alright," I said. "I'll do it."

His eyes lit up, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Really, Luce? Thank you so much! I seriously owe you one!" He said. He checked his watch (when did he get that?) before rolling his eyes. "We only have three minutes until we have to get to class. Catch ya later, Luce." And then he was off.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I actually breathed. My heart was beating so fast that I was surprised it didn't jump out of my chest. Shaking my head, I continued to go to my fourth period. He chose me out of all the other girls in the school. ME! Why am I so happy? Why do I like this feeling in my chest and stomach? Why don't I want it to go away? I think I finally decided.

I like Natsu. Fucking. Dragneel.

Fuck.

* * *

**Kitty: I'm baaaaaaaaack! It's currently my second week of summer, I'm totally missing my crush, and I seriously need to work on my AP summer work! I'm screwed. I have to write notes for thirty six different chapters. Each chapter has **_**at least**_ **three sections, and it's due on the third day of school. Fuck me right in the asshole (not literally.)**

**Lucy: You're definitely screwed. **

**Mirajane: I think Natsu's gonna screw you before she's screwed.**

**Lucy: MIRA!**

**Kitty: Au revoir, my lovelies! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty: Hey, guys. One of my really close friend's mom just died this week (June 5th), and I don't really know what to say. I feel really bad for her because I don't know what to do. I want to tell her something to make her feel better. **

**Lucy: It's okay, Kitty. You'll know what to do.**

**Kitty: Yeah. Her mom was a good woman. I'm sure G-d has a plan for her soul.**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail or any real world stuff.)**

* * *

"How long does it take for people to determine winners of a contest?" I asked Levy as we sat down. She had asked me earlier if I wanted to go to Star-Crap with her to catch up, but I think it's because she wants to know about Natsu. Levy put a finger on her chin and tapped thoughtfully. "I would say anywhere from a week to a month. Why?"

Groaning, I put my head on the table. "I entered one of my photos into a competition, and I really want to know if I one or not." Levy took a sip of her drink, her eyes looking somewhere else as she thought about what I said. I noticed that she bites her lip when she thinks. "What's the prize?"

"Two thousand dollars and some really cool camera stuff."

Levy's eyes bulged out of her head. "T-two thousand dollars?! That's a lot of cash! I could buy a new Mac with that!" She exclaimed. Her hands went to mine, and a huge grin spread across her face. "We could do a round trip to New York City with that kind of money and _still_ have money left to go shopping! Oh, all the things you can do with two thousand dollars!"

New York City? That'd be good. Maybe I can go there for Spring Break! Surely Mom and Dad won't be opposed to it. And I could say that I was going with Levy and Rogue. That'll probably make him happy. And maybe Natsu could come with. Then we could share a room, and he'll take his tongue and… Shit! No! Bad Lucy! _Bad, bad Lucy!_ We do not think of extremely hot guys in that manner, no matter how much we may like him! But just what _can _he do with his tongue? I bet it'd be glorious.

"Lucy?" Levy said, bringing me out of my reverie. "Are you okay? Your face just got completely red for a second." Suddenly, her face grew darker as she smirked. "Were you just thinking of dirty things. Particularly with a certain pink hair soccer player?"

I squealed and buried my face in my hands. How could I be so oblivious! "Levy!" I yelled. She giggled. I could only imagine the look on her face.

"It's alright, Lu. We all have fantasies. Especially me."

I looked up, a smirk coming onto my face. "Oh?" I asked. "You have fantasies? Are they about a certain cousin of Rogue's?" Levy's face turned completely red, and it was her turn to squeal. She looked down at her interesting coffee and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Her head snapped up suddenly, and a smirk spread across her face. "You wouldn't be thinking of it like that if you didn't like him, Lucy."

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. Denying it would be accepting the fact that I like him, but not saying anything does the same thing. What should I do? It's only been six days-not even a week. That's not enough time to fall for someone! But I do remember reading something somewhere about this. I think it was like 'it takes a second to like someone' or something.

Levy's smirk grew wider. "You _do_ like him! I knew it! This is perfect! Oh, just wait until Mira and Erza hear about this…" Her phone was already in her hand the moment she stopped talking. I didn't fight her like I should've. What's the point? It's their fault that this is happen, so it's only right that they know. I was not expecting them to come not even ten minutes later, however.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Mira screamed as she walked in. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back by a milkmaid braid (I learned what it was called when Jen did it to my hair), and she wore an adorable flower dress. You know, black dress that had big yellow flowers with capped sleeves? Erza, on the other hand, kept her hair down, but she still wore a short white dress with a long pink sweater. Both of them look like those girls that you would see on Tumblr or Instagram. I have to admit it; I love their style. "WE CAME AS SOON AS LEVY TEXTED US! IS IT TRUE?!"

"Mirajane, calm down," Erza said. "We're going to get kicked out if you keep screaming." Though she said this, I could tell that she was secretly wanting to scream and jump also.

Sighing, I nodded. Both of the demons squealed as quietly as they could, but we still got a few glares and whispers. Mira grabbed my hands like Levy had just done. Her grip was firm, and I half believed that she could break them. "This is great! We can now do _that thing_, right Erza?"

Erza nodded, causing both Levy and me to look at one another. "That thing?" We said at the same time. The demons smirked. Oh shit. I am so fucking screwed this time. What are they going to do? 'Accidentally' push Natsu and I together so we kiss? Convince Natsu to grope me because there's something sweet in my boobs that they put there? Lock us in the janitor's closet at school and only let us out when lunch ends? I couldn't do that. Natsu would probably take things a little too far, and he probably doesn't carry condoms everywhere. I don't want to be another Yukino. I like the girl, but damn! That's something you do in senior year! (No offense.)

"Ah, yes. _That thing_. I think we should, Mira."

"What's that thing?"

Erza and Mira smirked. Blue eyes shone with mischief as Mira said, "We're going to have a party."

* * *

They started planning the party immediately. We couldn't do this weekend since I had a prior agreement with Natsu on Saturday and one with my family on Sunday. Stupid Jenny and her stupid birthday. It works out, though. Mira-the richest of us all- suggested that we hold it at her house next week. Her parents were going to be out of town until the week after, so it was the perfect time to have it. I'm not so sure about this. Parties aren't really my scene.

Rogue was ecstatic when I told him this afternoon. "Fucking finally!" He yelled. "I've been dying for a party since I broke up with Chris five months ago. Annoying kisser, but he was an absolute _beast_ in bed." I could feel the blush creep up on my face. I knew Rogue wasn't a virgin-hell, he rubbed in it my face any chance he could get-but hearing it was a reminder that I didn't get any sex. That, and my imagination could make a grown man cry at how vulgar it could be.

"Speaking of break ups and boyfriends, talked to Sting about last night?" I asked. Rogue became quiet, and I wasn't sure if he was even going to respond. I counted a whole five minutes before he did. "No. He avoided me all day and at practice. I'm beginning to worry about what he's going to say."

He's ignoring him? That'd make sense considering he was randomly kissed by the guy. I'd react the same way no matter who it was. Well, that's just me. If I could talk to him about it…

I gasped. "That's it!" I cried. "I'll talk to Sting for you!" Rogue leaned up and looked at me like I was crazy. "You… What? You'd take to Sting? What would you even say?"

"I'd ask him why he's not talking to you and if he would tell anyone. Surely he would talk to me." The gears in his head were turning at this, and I could tell that he was seriously considering it. His hands went up to his black hair as he sighed. "Fine. Just… don't make it worse, 'kay?"

"When have I ever made things worse?"

"All the fucking time."

He stayed for the rest of the night, only leaving right after dinner. It was nice having my best friend there to endure the awkwardness of family dinner. I probably would've died if Rogue wasn't there to save me.

"See ya tomorrow, loser." He said when he walked out of the door. I waved goodbye before closing it. When I turned around, Dad was standing there, his arms crossed against his chest and a stern look on his face. "We need to talk," was all he said before going upstairs. I followed. Please don't be another talk about college. Please don't be another talk about college. _Please don't be another talk about college!_

"Have you decided what college that you're applying to yet?" FUCKING HELL!

I sighed silently. We just had this talk the other night, and he's already back on the topic. I can't just make up my mind in like five days! I know what you're thinking. You made up your mind about Natsu in that amount of time. Fuck you.

"I'm seriously thinking about NYU. They have a great photography program, and I could also major in other things too. Like business or education. Plus, it's great to diverse into other cultures that are in Ameri-"

"Lucy." He cut me off. His was face was still stern, his eyes cold, and his voice was hard. I was afraid to go on. Normally, he would just wait until I finish with explaining before telling me why Harvard or Princeton were the best schools. "You need to seriously start considering proper colleges. Good ones. Ones that will ensure your future as a successful business woman."

"I _am_ seriously considering colleges. They may not be up to par with your expectations, but they offer things that I want to do." I countered. He was starting to turn a little pink. "Those so-called 'colleges' do not ensure your future in business."

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN BUSINESS!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOUNG LADY! AS LONG AS YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN, AND YOU ARE IN MY LEGAL CUSTODY, YOU WILL _NOT_ RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME EVER AGAIN!" He shouted back. "Am. I. Clear?" His face was completely red at this point. I stared at him with equal anger. "Yes. Sir."

Turning around on my heel, I ran out of his office and towards my room. "GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!" He shouted at me before the door was slammed shut. I ran into my closet. It was my safe haven whenever Dad was mad. He never thought of looking in there, always in my bathroom. I heard his heavy footsteps storm through the house looking for me. He searched every room-bathroom, bedroom, his room, the kitchen. I'm so happy that he didn't come near where I am. I have to get out of here.

I cautiously peeked my head out of my closet to make sure the coast is clear (if that's even how you say it), which it thankfully was. Sighing, I climbed out of the tiny room and walked over to my bed. It was so comfy. Nothing can ruin thi-

_BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! _

Seriously? Nothing is going well for me today. I grabbed my phone to see who was calling me. Great. It was Jenny. Putting on the best fake smile I could, I accepted the FaceTime call. There she was in all her bleached blonde glory. "_Hey, little cousin!" _She screeched. "_What's going on?"_

"Oh, you know, Dad's going on about college, Rogue's freaking out. The usual."

"_Aw. Is wittle Roguey having trouble with the boys? Being gay can be hard."_

I shot up, my eyes wide and my mouth gaping like a fish. "H-how do you… He's not… What?" Jenny threw her head back and laughed. Her blue eyes glimmered as she looked at me through the screen. "_Honey, I have what you call a 'gay-dar'. Plus, that guy kept eyeing my co-star the last time you came to my set. It was pretty obvious. He also tried to hit on him when we weren't looking. Patrick told me about it." _So my cousin knows my best friend is gay? Motherfucker.

"So… Um… Wha-what's the reason that you called?" I asked, hoping to distract her from the whole Rogue is gay situation. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "_Oh! I was calling about Sunday! It's sort of like a 'bring-a-date' kinda thing. Most of my friends have boyfriends, so I thought that it would be really cool. We're going to do couple games and activities, like a couples quiz and- oh wait." _She suddenly stopped. "_You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"_

My cheeks went aflame. How dare she assume that! I mean it's true, but still! She's always right, but I'm not about to let her be right about this, even if it means lying. "I do too have a boyfriend!" I said suddenly, the words just flowing out of my mouth. Jenny's eyes widened again, only this time it was in shock. "_You _do_? What's his name?"_

"Natsu Dragneel." What the fuck is up with this word vomit?! Wait. Did I just say Natsu Dragneel…? Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

"_Really? Do you have a picture of this 'Natsu Dragneel'?" _

"Yeah," I said. "But not on my phone. You know how I like to take pictures on my camera instead of my phone." Jenny raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She wasn't buying it. "_Okay, little cousin. I guess I'm just gonna have to do my own research. Don't be surprised if you see a red convertible in the next few days."_ Red convertible? Nonononononono. She's going to stalk him. She's going to find out that we're not actually dating. She's going to see- wait. I'm his fake girlfriend for Saturday. Surely he'll return the favor for me! Haha! I'm a genius.

She quickly hung up afterwards, saying that she has some last minute party plans that she has to take care of. Thank gosh. I'm going to have a heart attack with all this stress. I sighed. How did my life get like this?

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. I couldn't find Sting anywhere, Natsu and I were separated in Math so we couldn't talk, and Jenny (thankfully) didn't show up. It wasn't until Friday that I could do what I needed.

I was walking to lunch when I saw Sting. He was with Yukino, meaning I could easily get him alone. She and I are pretty good friends if I say so myself. Sting, however, wasn't too happy to see me.

"Yukino," I said. "Do you mind if I borrow Sting real quick? I need to talk to him." The silver haired beauty smiled before waving goodbye. Once she left, I turned to Sting. The look on my face must've been scary because he started to shake. "Follow me," I told him before I turned around to go to my destination. I was surprised that he actually followed me.

I stopped when I got to the quietest and most desolate place in all of school-the library. Nobody was here minus the few people who didn't do their homework. "What do you want?" I heard him ask. Turning to him, I asked, "You didn't tell anybody, did you?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion then raised up when he figured out what I was talking about. Quickly, he shook his head, his cheeks turning red. I sighed in relief. "Good."

"Why?" He asked. "Why is it so good?" I could tell by his blue eyes that he was genuinely curious. Should I tell him? It's not that big of deal now that he knows Rogue's secret. Another sigh escaped my lips. I looked into his eyes before telling him, "His dad will beat his ass if he finds out, and he most likely won't live to tell the tale."

Sting gasped at the hidden meaning. "Wait. His dad would actually… Kill him…?" A nod. "For being gay?" Another nod. "What? Is he homophobic or some shit?"

"Well, he's not _really _homophobic because that would imply that he may or may not have repressed homosexual desires, and he doesn't. It's more like he has a burning hatred for homosexuals, bisexuals, transgenders, and women. He's one of those people that believe heterosexual white men should be on top. He's also a drunkard, so…" I trailed off, not sure if I should really go into this subject with a complete stranger. Sting stayed quiet. "So are you going to say anything?"

He shook his head and raised his right hand. "I'm not going to." He said. "I wouldn't want anything bad happen to Rogue. He should tell people on his own. Besides," he smirked, "the kiss wasn't bad." It was my turn to be confused. When he saw my face, he just laughed.

Sting's smirk widened. "I guess you could say that I 'swing both ways'."

I froze. Wha…? Huh…? He does…? _What?_ Sting motherfucking Eucliffe-the same Sting that Rogue has been obsessing over since Mary Winchester burned on the ceiling- is fucking _bisexual?! _What the fuck?!

"You're…?"

"Yep."

"Does Yukino…"

"Sure does. She was one of the first people I told. Around two, three years ago or so. I'm not really sure how long it has been." He checked his watch before turning around. "Gotta go. Yukino is probably waiting for me, and I don't want to miss lunch." Sting started to walk out the door before stopping. "Oh, and Lucy? Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Yukino." And then he walked out of the door.

I stood there dumbstruck. What the fuck just happened? Sting is bi? I don't want to know. I _really _don't want to know. Deciding that I had enough craziness for today, I walked out of the library, unknowing what other crazy things that will happen today.

* * *

**Lucy: What.**

**Rogue: Just.**

**Natsu: Happened?**

**Kitty: Trust me when I say this. Sting was as straight as a ruler before I saw the glorious comment by Raiza-chan, so you have them to thank for it. Unfortunately you people, Rogue still has no shot at Sting because that fucker is in love with Yukino. **

**Sting: Well this took an unexpected turn. **

**Kitty: Yes it did. Okay important business to tend to. **

**ONE: REQUESTS ARE OPEN! I SHALL TAKE REQUESTS FOR STORIES, BUT ONLY FOR THE FOLLOWING: FAIRY TAIL, SHUGO CHARA, POKEMON, AND SOUL EATER. THOSE ARE THE ONLY FANDOMS I SPENT MY TIME WITH. ANY GENRE IS WELCOMED, AND I MAY OR MAY NOT DO YOUR SHIP. YOUR REQUEST MAY NOT BE MADE INTO A STORY. PM ME WITH THE PROMPT, RATING, GENRE, SHIPS, AND ALL OTHER THINGS IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN STORY TO HAPPEN. **

**TWO: ANY GUESS FOR WHO ROGUE'S FUTURE BOYFRIEND IS? **

**THREE: THAT'S IT. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE. AU REVOIR, MY LOVELIES! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitty: HAVE Y'ALL LISTENED TO FOB'S NEWEST ALBUM YET?! IT'S FUCKING AMAZING! I LOVE 'THE KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT' THE MOST! **

**Natsu: Kids? What kids? Are **_**they **_**back? I don't want a daughter…**

**Gray: Wrong story, dipshit.**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

Jenny was always getting new cars. It started when she was sixteen, then she just kept getting them and getting them. Her family is loaded, like billionaire loaded, so it didn't matter to them. As long as their little princess is happy. She would get a new one each year. It'd be pretty cool, but she absolutely refuses to give me any of her old cars. Not that it particularly bothers me. Jenny only wants her cars in just one particular color, and I'm not to fond of this color. Which is why when I see a red convertible with a ton of people surrounding it, I know exactly who it is.

Her blonde hair was up in one of those voluminous ponytails. I used it as a beacon to find my cousin, though I don't walk over there. There's no fucking way am I wanting to get trampled in a crowd of fangirls/fanboys. So instead, I decided to wait until she finds me.

"What's with the crowd?" Natsu asked as he walked out. Apparently, there wasn't a game or practice today, so I used this opportunity to meet me after school to ask him. He, of course, said yes, but he had something else to talk about. I've been waiting for him to finish with his locker outside for like five minutes. "It's like some-sort of celebrity is there."

"That's because there _is_ a celebrity." I said. When he looked confused, I decided to explain further. "That cousin's party we're going to Sunday? It's Jenny Realight's. She thought I was faking have a boyfriend-which I kinda am-so she decided to stalk us. Or you. Which ever." Natsu stayed quiet. Either the shock that _the_ Jenny Realight is apart of my family bloodline is keeping him quiet or he's just zoned out. I want to go with the latter.

Before either of us could say anything, a high pitched squeal resonated throughout the parking lot. I wasn't sure if it was Jenny or if it was Lisanna seeing Natsu. Or some other girl seeing Natsu. Or anyone seeing him. Considering that there's no white haired beauty within a fifty foot radius, I'd have to say it was Jenny.

"LUCYYYYY!" She squealed before running over to us, the crowd parting like she was a goddess. I didn't know what was happening until it did. She had attacked me, her arms wrapping tightly around my torso and her lips kissing my cheeks the way the French do. "There's my little cousin-wousin! I thought I'd _never_ find you! You should really dye your hair. Have you ever thought about red? Or pink? I know! ORANGE! Orange would totally good with your skintone and your eyes. It's decided then. We're dying your hair orange tonight! Let's go and get the-"

"JEN!" I had to yell to get her attention. She pulled back and blinked, obviously oblivious to all the gawking people. "I'm not dying my hair pink or orange or blue or any color! I like my blonde hair, and I would like to keep it that way. What are you doing here anyways?"

Jenny smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Just making sure that you aren't lying about having a boyfriend. Now, can you show me this mysterious boy of your?" One eyebrow raised up as if she was saying 'he's not really real, is he?' She thinks she can win. Haha! Bitch.

I smiled wryly. "You'll meet him," I said, "but only at your party. _Like you're supposed to."_ She pouted and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll see him at the party." Her eyes moved from me to Natsu before she turned around, smirking slightly. She sashayed down the steps gracefully, completely ignoring the doting fans completely shocked that she's _my_ cousin.

"So…" Natsu started. "Jenny Realight's your cousin?" I looked down to my feet. Now that everyone knows, they're going to pretend to be my friend so I can get them into things or to meet Jen personally. It's happened before a couple years ago. Natsu would probably do the same thing. Nodding, I said, "Yeah. I was going to wait to tell you, but now…"

We stayed quiet for a while, just standing there and waiting for people to go to their cars. Jen's car was no longer there. I counted eight minutes before Natsu said anything. I jumped when he did say something. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wait to tell me? Were you afraid that I would go total fanboy and ask for an autograph from the 'beautiful Jenny Realight, the most talented actress of our generation'?" He asked, quoting an article from some girly magazine. I looked at him and rose and eyebrow in question. "What? Mavis leaves her magazines when she's over. Trust me, that woman reads _way too much_ gossip magazines." Mavis? That must be his sister-in-law.

"Besides," he continues, "My sister-in-law is a famous fashion designer, and my brother is apparently one of the top hairdressers in all of New York City, so I can get why you would think that. A lot of girls come up to me sometimes asking if I can get them an appointment." He looks away sheepishly. Oh my gosh, he's blushing again! He's totally blushing! Natsu is totally blushing at the ideas of girls coming up to him and asking him something! Why is he so adorable?

His hazel eyes looked up to mine cautiously. "Do you want to… um… go ahead and go? We still kinda gotta come up with something plausible for our fake relationship." I gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I heard that Star-Crap has these new s'mores frappuccino that I've been dying to try."

"Really? Star-Crap? Because I was thinking…"

Maybe this won't be such a bad idea.

* * *

"You have a date tonight?" Gajeel asked as he leaned against my doorframe. His arms-which were covered in scars due to years of working in his dad's auto shop- were crossed against his chest, giving him the chill kind of vibe. I rolled my eyes and poked the hole for the earring to go through. "What are you doing here, Redfox?"

"He and I have our own little date tonight. It's our monthly movie night thing our parents make us do." Rogue said as he walked into my room. He fell onto my bed ungracefully, the bed springs squeaking as he did. "I just made him come with me here on our grocery run. Wendy's downstairs getting a drink. She'll be up in a bit. Is that the new copy of _TeenVogue?_ Oh, I can't wait to make fun of this stuff." Rogue has this hobby of making fun of articles in magazines set for the pop culture world. I do it too sometimes, but it's more of his thing.

Gajeel sat down on my chair in the corner of the room. "So what _are_ you doing tonight?" He asked again. One ankle crossed over his other leg. Finishing off the lip gloss and dabbing a tissue on my lips, I picked up my mascara and began applying it. "Natsu asked me to be his fake girlfriend in front of his family tonight. He kinda panicked and said that he did have a girlfriend when he really didn't." Gajeel leaned forward in the chair, his eyebrows scrunched together. I noticed the way his eyebrow piercing glinted in the light.

"Wait." He said. "Natsu asked _you_ to be his fake girlfriend? Not Lisanna, Erza, or even Mira?" Something flashed in his red eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "This is gonna get good, ain't it, cous?" Rogue- whom was laughing over some stupid shit some stupid celebrity did- looked over at his cousin before smirking. "Why yes it is, dear Gajeel. I think we're gonna see some pretty good shit soon. Let's just hope Natsu has the common sense to use a condom."

My face heated up at what he was implying. I'm not going to lose my virginity to him. It's going to be with someone special or some nice place that isn't a Motel 6 or the back of a car. Maybe in a clean bed room with clean sheets on the bed. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm most likely going to lose it when I'm like a senior or a freshmen in college. "You guys are disgusting," I muttered, causing them to erupt in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rogue's younger sister, Wendy, said as she walked in the room. Her blue hair was in some elaborate milk maid braid. She's what one would call a 'beauty guru' with this YouTube channel about beauty. It's funny because she's only a freshmen. Rogue rolled over to his back and looked at his sister. "Oh nothing much. Just how Lucy and Natsu are going on a date and will most likely get it on."

"Hey! I'm not easy!"

Wendy's brown eyes widened in excitement. "Date? Can I do your hair? Please, Lucy?" She pleaded. I didn't have the heart to say no. Sighing, I nodded. "It's not a date…" I mumbled when she got started.

"I don't know, Bunny Girl," Gajeel said, using a nickname that I absolutely _loathed_. You dress up as a bunny _one time,_ and suddenly it's your new nickname for the rest of your life. "There were plenty of girls that he could've chosen. Like Mirajane for instance. Or even Ca-no. Not her. But he chose _you_, so that has to be something. I mean, you guys literally just met like a week ago. There has to be a reason why he chose you over everyone else."

I looked down at my vanity. Why am I putting on all this make-up? It's just a school play. Besides, all I'm wearing is just mascara, lip gloss, and blush. And Wendy's doing my hair in some sort of bun. The dress I'm wearing is just a simple dark blue one that goes down to my knees. You're supposed to get dressed up to stuff like this, right? It's not to impress Natsu, right?

Right…?

The doorbell rang downstairs, jarring me out of my thoughts. Wendy squealed an ear shattering squeal. "You're date is here, Lucy! You're first _ever_ date! Even though it's a fake date. Anyways, I got to take a picture of this!" She said as she began getting out her phone. Rogue was already ushering me out the door and down the hallway. "Can't keep him waiting for long, now can we?"

I nearly tripped down the stairs as my best friend pushed me. Giving him one last glare, I started to descend the steps to my 'date.' Dad was already standing at the door with his arms crossed against his chest glaring at the poor boy. Despite that, Natsu looked as excited as a puppy. He was doing that little bouncy thingy he does.

"Hey," I said to get their attentions. Dad only spared me a glance before walking into the kitchen. Probably to get a beer or whiskey or some shit. But Natsu… Natsu stopped bouncing, and his mouth dropped open slightly. I could barely read his face. Was that a good thing?

"U-uh, hey. Y-you look good." He said nervously. I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrows at this and smiled. "Thanks. You too. Ready?" He nodded quickly. The way he reacted made me wonder if I wore the wrong dress or too much make-up. Probably not, but it's always good to make sure. Shrugging it off, I grabbed my purse-it was a white one that goes with literally everything-and began making my way out the door, Natsu close behind me. The guys will let themselves out eventually. They always do.

It was strange seeing Natsu in slacks and a white shirt. And is that… is that a tie? Aw, he totally got dressed up for his niece's play! He's such a good uncle. I bet he's good with kids, too. Oh, that reminds me. "How old are your nieces?" I asked as he opened my door (such a gentleman!)

"Six. But Kyouka likes to act and stuff, so she does community theater. It's kinda cute because they don't give her big roles, but she still does her best. Sayla is more of a book kinda girl. She reads _all the time_. I have only seen her with a book since the day she could read. She's starting to get a little more advanced for her age, but that's okay. Zeref-my brother- was an early reader too. Yeah, books were his shit. He would read, read, read all the time too. Mom thought for sure that he would become some sort of scholar or maybe a scientist. Boy, was she in for the shock of her life when she found out that he wanted to be a hairdresser. Dad, on the other hand, was all gung-ho about it. He even asked him if he would style his hair! My family is crazy. I think the only normal one is Mavis. I question why she ever married my brother." He grinned slightly. I smiled too. It was nice seeing somebody so passionate about their family that they get that goofy grin on their face. I just wish I could talk about my family so fondly.

"So what about you? Anything I need to know about _your_ family before tomorrow?" He asked, glancing at me for a second before focusing on the road. With a groan, I said, "You seriously do _not_ want to know anything about my family. We're so messed up that even an insane asylum won't take us."

He laughed. "Try me." Try me? He actually wants to learn about my family? That's the first time anyone wants to know about my family without being forced to learn. I let out a little laugh. "My family… my family is not a picturesque family like we appear to be."

"What do your parents do?"

"Mom can't do any strenuous labor since her heart is as crappy as my lungs-maybe even crappier. Too much stress could lead to a heart attack. So my dad is the breadwinner of the family. He's a shit dad. Always trying to get me to go to MIT or Harvard or some high class school that would make me a lawyer or an accountant. What does he care anyways? It's not like he's going to get any of my money when I'm older." I paused for a second to get my anger in control. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to NYU no matter what he says, even if that means never speaking to him again. I could deal with that. My mom? She's the only one I could possibly like in my family. She's my best friend.

"Jenny is something. She is definitely one to keep you on your toes. Moody. That's the perfect word that describes her. One minute, she'll be all happy and rainbows, then she's all piss-storms the next. I'm not entirely sure if she has bipolar disorder or what, but she's definitely moody. As long as you do what she wants, she's fine. Her mother, though. Now _that's_ a woman who you don't want to get on the bad side of. She's…" He let me go on about my crazy family for the entire car ride, occasionally giving in his input about the things when I paused. It was nice-venting out my anger, I mean. Rogue never let me do this kind of stuff. I actually found myself relaxing.

Eventually, we came up to the theater. I didn't even realize that we entered the city until we stopped at the first stop light. Something about Natsu just made it easy to talk. He's a great listener too. He'll nod every once and a while, give his input, and will look at you when he had the chance.

We waited in the car for a few minutes before going in. It seemed like he didn't want to go in. Family problems maybe? "Ready?" I asked for the second time that night. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

**Kitty: In honor of today being the day where all states now legalize gay marriage (June 26th), I have decided to post a chapter of All Because of the GAY Best Friend. I just want to say that I am so proud of all those who fought for this, and that I support you and everything. Continue your fight through equality in **_**all**_ **eyes, not just the eyes of the law. Good luck to you all! **

**Au Revoir, my lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty: I bet y'all liked that last chapter, didn't ya? Well look no more! Here's the next chapter! **

**Gray: Y'all motherfuckers are going to like this chapter. **

**Kitty: Could've said it better myself, Gray. **

**(Kitty does not own anything. She also wonders if any of y'all watch Supernatural. It's fucking amazing! She also wants to let you all know that her story 'Because of Will' is up on Wattpad, so read on and give her votes! If you can not find it, PM her so that she'll send you the link.)**

* * *

Natsu's family was… something. His dad was a light redhead, but his mom had black hair, making me question how Natsu's hair was so pink. His brother had his mother's black hair and father's red eyes. Natsu must've gotten his hazel eyes from Mrs. Dragneel. Zeref's wife, Mavis, had blonde hair and these vibrant green eyes. She was short, about Levy's height. Her hair was really long and in these beautiful waves that almost reached her ankles. I'm surprised that she didn't put it in some sort of bun to keep it from getting dirty. Either way, she's beautiful.

Since Kyouka was the one who was acting, the little girl looking up at us must be Sayal. She looked like her father with her dark hair and red eyes and long nose-the nose that all the Dragneel boys seem to have. Her mother must've dressed her up in the black dress and put her hair in pigtails. I wasn't sure if I should talk to her or not.

"Natsu! Oh my! You actually have a girlfriend!" We looked at each other as his mom said this. "And look how beautiful she is! Oh, she could be a model with that stunning hair." I felt my cheeks heat up, and I looked away. I'm not used to having a lot of attention on me. But then Natsu put his hand on the small of my back, and I looked up at him, and I suddenly felt all my embarrassment fade away. His eyes were on mine, looking at me gently. My heartbeat raced up, and before I could do anything to embarrass myself further, I looked away. "Th-thank you," I stuttered.

"Izumi, stop it! You're embarrassing her. Just look how red she is!" Natsu's father said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. "This is _not_ how we wanted to make a first impression, remember?" He looked at me before turning to Natsu. "Why don't you introduce us, son?"

"Yeah, introduce us, Natsu," His brother said while smirking a little. I could tell that he was just simply dying to embarrass him. Natsu, however, was not about to give his brother the satisfaction of that. He simply smirked his own smirk before wrapping his arm around my waist. If my heart wasn't slamming against my chest already, it was definitely now. "This," he leaned in a little, "is Lucy Heartfilia, my _girlfriend_."

Yeah, my heart has completely left the building by now, especially since he said the word 'girlfriend.' I don't know what I like more-the fact that Natsu is holding me closer than he should be or that he called me his girlfriend. It felt right to be that close to him. I found myself thinking that I don't really want to leave his side.

Zeref seemed dissatisfied at his answer and gave a frown. "Huh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Lucy. I hope this lug here is treating you well. He can be a bit daft sometimes." He gave me a wink before getting hit by Mavis. "Ow!"

"We have to get inside soon," Mrs. Dragneel said, gaining our attention. "Little Kyouka won't be happy if we're late getting in to see her play. Plus, we need to get our seats." She turned around, grabbing Sayla's hand in the process, and began to walk inside the theater. Everyone else started to mumble their agreements and followed the pair. I started to follow them too until I realized that Natsu wasn't moving. And his arm was tightening around my waist.

"What are you doing? We're not going to get any seats." I said. When I looked at his eyes, they showed no emotion, making it harder to tell what he was thinking. My eyebrows scrunched up together. "What? Is something wrong? Do you want to-" I didn't finish. I _couldn't_ finish. There was absolutely no way that I could finish. My mind went blank, and my heart sped up to a thousand beats per whatever the hell the count is. Why?

Natsu. Freaking. Dragneel. Was. Kissing. Me.

It wasn't too hard or sloppy or anything. He wasn't trying to attack my face. It was soft and gentle, like he was afraid that I could break. One hand was on my face while his other was still around my waist. I couldn't really react because my brain wouldn't do anything. I just stood there, staring at his face as still as a statue. Even when he pulled away, I couldn't move. His forehead rested on mine as he stared into my eyes. "Wh-what was…?" I stuttered.

"They're watching. Trying to make sure that it's real. And what's a better way than to probe it with a kiss?" He whispered. His eyes flickered inside the theater and then back to mine. "I think we should go in now." I nodded in response. It was the only thing I could do at the moment.

We started walking towards the entrance together, his arm still around my waist (will he ever let go?) He was right about them watching, though it was really only Zeref and Mr. Dragneel. They were trying to be discrete by hiding behind potted plants. It wasn't the best place to hide, but there really wasn't any where they _could_ hide. They scurried away as soon as we began walking in there.

Natsu led us to our seats quickly. I was glad that I was sitting on the outside of the aisle so I wouldn't have to be near his family. Not that I don't like them; I would just be too embarrassed to be next to any of them.

The play wasn't really interesting, so I found myself getting a little tired. Apparently, in my drowsy state, my head had fallen on Natsu's shoulder. He was really comfortable despite the muscles that threaten to rip the fabric of his shirt. I could feel my eyes grow heavy with the urge to sleep. Right as I was about to doze off, I felt Natsu intertwined his hand with mine. It was nice, warm even. I could hold it forever.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy. It's time to wake up." I heard somebody whisper. The voice was deep and husky. Sexy. And the warmth I was next to was extremely comfortable, so I didn't want to move. I snuggled closer to the source of heat in hopes that whomever was calling to me would just _shut the hell up_. The same voice chuckled lowly, and I realized that my source of heat was the one laughing. I didn't like it.

"Heartfilia? Lucy Heartfilia? It's time to wake up now. We have to go and congratulate my niece now."

"No. I don't wanna wake up." I mumbled. There was another chuckle before my heat moved. First, it started with letting go of my hand, then the entire thing moved. Something wrapped around my shoulders and gently shook me. "I know, sleepy head. But we have to go and eat! Can't have you go hungry, now can we?" I shook my head, but I wasn't sure if I was answering their answer or refusing to get up.

"Need help, Natsu?" A high voice asked. It must be a woman's voice since it was so high. My heat-which I now figured out is Natsu-laughed again (he laughs a lot apparently) and replied. "No," he said. "I'll meet you guys outside once I get her up. It won't be long. Thanks for the offer, Mave."

"Alright. See ya outside. Let's go, Say-say!"

The higher voice left me and Natsu alone to do whatever the hell it is that he was trying to get me to do. I swear that sounds more perverted than it really is. He tried to shake me awake again before sighing. "You really are impossible. Do I have to carry you out?" He asked. I wasn't sure if he was really serious until I heard his seat do that flappy thingy it does. My eyes started to crack open a bit, giving me a little bit of vision. It was still a little blurry though.

I felt a warm breath on my face. "Maybe," Natsu said, his voice low and quiet. "I'll just have to kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Kiss me? Nah, he wouldn't really do it. I heard him hum a bit before leaning in closer. "Okay. You asked for it."

His lips were really, _really_ warm. And soft too. I really like his lips. Like, _really, really, really _like his lips. I don't want to stop kissing them. Maybe if I pretend to still be asleep, he would just keep kissing? I was going to do that, but the kiss kinda woke me up, and he pulled away too soon. "Looks like a kiss really does work. And here people say that fairy tales aren't true."

My eyes fluttered open to see Natsu's amazingly hazel ones. I just noticed that his eyes were slightly slanted, and his skin has a little bit of an olive tint. Now that I think about it, his mother and brother have the same tint. Are they Japanese or something? I'll have to ask him about it later.

He smirked. "Awake, are we? Ready to go to dinner?" Dinner sounds good right now. I wonder where we'll eat. Nodding my head, I tried standing up, but I almost fell because I was sitting down for so long. Natsu's arms immediately wrapped around me in an attempt to keep me up right. "Whoa! Easy there! Do you need help walking?" He asked. He sounded so concerned, but I couldn't let him help me. My pride wouldn't allow me. So I shook my head 'no' and continued to try to walk again.

I tripped.

Thankfully, Natsu's arms were still around me so I didn't faceplant. _That_ would be even more embarrassing than earlier. "Okay, so maybe you do need my help. C'mon, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go see everyone else." He helped me to the door before I stopped him. If we're going out to eat, I have to make sure I don't look like a raccoon that just got jumped. But where's my purse?

"I have it." Natsu said, handing me the magical bag. Did I say that out loud? He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you did. Here you go. Ready?" I shook my head, making him scrunch up his eyebrows. He cocked his head in confusion. To clear up his confusion, I asked, "How's my hair? And my make up? Are there any dark circles under them or anything?"

He blinked. Yes, I know it's a weird question to be asking, but I still want to look good! I'm in public for Pete's sake.

"Uh…" He said before turning a little pink. "You have something right… here…" He licked his thumb gently and rubbed under my left eye a little. My face heated up at the action, and I quickly averted my gaze from his eyes. It wasn't ideal to look at his lips either. That just made me want to kiss them. My mind flashed to the memory of his lips and how they tasted-minty and cinnamony. I'm not particularly a fan of cinnamon, but I might change my mind after this.

Natsu pulled back his hand slowly. "There," he said. "All gone. You're clean." He glanced briefly into my eyes before opening the grand doors. I'm so happy that the only people in the theater were those cleaning it and putting up the set.

The Dragneels were waiting outside in the lobby for us, just chatting up a storm and congratulating the blonde that was obviously Kyouka. She was an exact replica of Mavis, but she had this sort of condescending smirk on her face, like she was better than every other child actor/actress here. Her hair was in a curly blonde bun for her character. I remember Natsu telling me in the last few minutes of the car ride that she could be… well, a bitch. Yay fucking me.

"You two took forever." Zeref said with a knowing look. "Anything we should be concerned about? We don't need like pinkheads running around." He wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively. I blushed. I'm only seventeen and am not eligible for sixteen and pregnant, so fuck off. I'm not doing any fucking… yet.

"Whatever." Natsu muttered. He ran his unoccupied hand (his other one was holding mine) through his pink locks. His eyes briefly looked down at me before he said, "Where are we going to eat?" I forgot that we were going out to eat. I hope it's Mexican food.

"We're going to Italian food."

Fuck.

We all stayed there for a few minutes more before deciding exactly where in the city to go to. Eventually, we decided on this little unknown restaurant that was supposed to be really good. I've never been, but I've heard good things about it. It's a popular date restaurant.

Date. I'm on a date. I am on a date with Natsu Dragneel. I don't care if it's not a real one; it still counts. He still kissed me (twice, might I add), we still held hands, and we're still going to dinner together. If that's not a date, then I don't know what is.

"So…" Natsu said after we got in the car. "How do you like my family?" His nervous laughter told me that he wasn't sure if I would like them or not. Placing my hand on top of his, I smiled and said, "They're not as crazy as mine. Trust me when I say this, my family is crazier. Aunt Cecilia is possibly the most craziest of them all. One time at Christmas, she practically demanded that we only talk about her. We had to wait until she passed out from the eggnog to open up presets."

"Oh yeah? Well, one time…"

For the rest of the drive, we tried one-upping each other for crazy families. In the end, it was a tie. That's okay. I'm pretty sure that we both have pretty crazy families.

The restaurant was (as all restaurants in our city were) one of those restaurants that had apartments above them. That way, everybody who lives above it will smell like pizza or spaghetti or chinese food. Sneaky sons of bitches.

"Ready?" Natsu asked. I smiled and nodded. The car doors shutting behind us was a death march earlier that night, but now, it was more comforting. We could see his family indoors from where we were. They were laughing and adjusting their seats. The twins were having their own little chat, Natsu's parents were laughing slightly, and Zeref seemed too preoccupied with Mavis to care about the current conversation. I smiled. What I wouldn't give to have a family like that.

Natsu grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. It felt natural, despite his hand being extremely larger than mine. They were warm, comforting, and… Perfect. Is that creepy? Ah, fuck it. Natsu is holding my hand, it feels so fucking nice, and my brain is getting fuzzy. I like it. I like him.

"Natsu! Lucy! You guys finally made it!" Mr. Dragneel said as he sat down. His grin was exactly like Natsu's-lopsided and friendly. "Come! Sit, sit!"

We sat in front of the twins together, our hands still entwined. I looked up at him, only to see that he was already looking, and smiled. Nice.

* * *

Dinner went by fast, and by the time we were done, it was already past 10. Mavis went to go put the almost passed out twins in their car while the rest of us just stood outside and talked some more. I was talking to Mrs. Dragneel-she actually told me to call her Izumi, but I can't fall out of my habit for things like that- when Zeref tugged slightly on my arm. "Hey, Lucy," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I couldn't read his facial expression, but I could tell that it was something simple. At least, I hope it was.

Pardoning myself from Natsu's mom, I turned to Zeref, and he dragged us away from our little group. Once he was sure that they couldn't hear, he said, "I know you're not really his girlfriend, Lucy." My eyes widened. He… He knew?! How what that possible? We were so careful! Must've been that idiots fault. If we're that obvious with his family, how are we going to be in front of mine?!

As if reading my mind, he laughed. "You're not obvious. In fact, you two play the part extremely well. But I'm his brother, and I know when he's telling the truth or not. Mom just likes to believe the stuff that she hears. Dad is too aloof to really figure this stuff out. My wife… I don't even want to get into that. It's pretty easy to read Natsu; he's an open book. So it didn't take me long to figure it out," he told me. He continued when he saw that I was still slightly confused. "Plus, that kiss outside of the theater," I blushed as I remembered that, "was kinda rigid, like he wasn't sure if he should do it. It was almost like he was nervous. 'Testing the waters' as I like to call it."

Nervous? He was nervous? Natsu Fuckneel was nervous? No way. There was no fucking way that a pink ball of hotheadedness could be nervous. And because of _me?_ I just died and went to heaven.

I turned back to look at my date. He had that same lopsided grin he always had. He didn't seem nervous. Maybe Zeref was just joking and saying that to make me tell him everything. But then I looked at him, and he was smiling at his family, and that thought didn't seem possible. Maybe Natsu really _was _nervous.

"He really is something," I said, not realizing I had until I got a reply. Zeref laughed and said, "Yeah. He really is."

"Hey, Luce! Ready to go?" Natsu called. I gave Zeref one last smile before walking over to him. Immediately, his arm went around my shoulders, and I could feel the blush coming up. Holy shitballs, holy shitballs, holy shitballs! I'm going to die tonight with all the blood rushing to my head.

We said goodbye to his marvelous family and made our trek across the street to the parking lot. Easier to park there than in front of the restaurant. Thank heavens that there wasn't any traffic or we'll be street cakes.

"You know," Natsu said after we got in the car. "They totally bought it. Mom was gushing all about how 'her little boy has finally grown some balls'." His voice went high as he tried to imitate his mom. I laughed and dropped my voice down to his dad's level-or the deepest I could manage. "How about your father's 'baby boy finally realized that he's not gay.'" At that, we roared with laughter, having to lean against each other because we were laughing too hard. I wiped away the tears in my eyes when I could laugh any more. Natsu's head was still on mine, and the car had yet to start.

"Zeref didn't buy it," I said. Natsu raised his head up off mine and looked at me with shock. In the dark, his hazel eyes looked like black. I wonder what mine looks like. "What do you mean he didn't buy it? He's the most gullible of them all! One time, I told him that I accidentally let my pet lizard loose and it crawled into his bed, and he _freaked._ You should've seen him! I never thought that I would see my older brother cry like a baby over a lie."

"Wait, you made him _cry?_"

"Yep. But don't tell him that I told you. He made all of us swear not to tell anybody. Not even Mavis knows, and we've told her practically every embarrassing detail about him. Like how Mom would dress him up like a girl sometime, or how he peed his pants when he had a solo for choir, or how I puked in his mouth when I was a baby… Man, the list goes on and on and _on_." He laughed. By this time, I was doubled over in my seat, clutching my stomach and trying to catch my breath. How could Zeref-the one who looks like he should be the emperor of some evil kingdom- be such an uncool crybaby? That just doesn't make sense.

Natsu started the car before turning to me. "Any embarrassing stories about Jenny I should know about?" He smirked. Any embarrassing stories? Oh, I've got loads. Smirking evilly, I began. "When Jenny was just starting to get into acting, she would do community theater like Kyouka does. Well, she finally got the lead role in one the plays. She was so excited, inviting all of our family members, making plans, all that shit. But then came the opening night. I don't know what it was-the chili we had before the show or the nerves getting to her-but when she got onto that stage," I had to pause to catch my breath, "she literally shat herself. All over her _white_ dress. We never went to that theater again."

He was laughing so hard that he had to pull over before we got into a wreck. His head rested on the steering wheel as his shoulders moved up and down. I leaned back in my seat and clutched my stomach. The image of Jenny with her brown stained dress and mascara running down her cheeks has always been etched in my mind, and now it's a full blown picture. Honestly, it was the funniest moment of my entire life.

By the time we got to my house, tears were streaming down our faces, and I'm pretty sure the makeup I did earlier was ruined. That's going to be hard to explain to Mom. But as we were laughing as we walked up the porch stairs, I didn't really care. It was still the best date, despite it being fake.

"So, uh, thanks for being my girlfriend tonight," Natsu said when we finally stopped laughing. His lopsided grin came back, and I smiled too. "No, thank _you_ for telling me all of those stories. I'm pretty sure I laughed enough to make me live way past one hundred." He laughed slightly and looked at the window. His grin dropped, and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Uh…"

"What?"

"Apparently, Gajeel, Rogue, your mom, and a blue haired popsicle like to spy on people and their fake dates." He said, his head nodding behind me. I turned around to exactly what he described (except the blue haired popsicle. I have no idea wha-oh. He means Wendy.) Groaning, I turned back around. "I thought they left…"

Natsu leaned in and tilted his head. I blinked. What is he thinking? Is he going to… Nope. Don't think of that, Lucy. You've had enough sugary goodness tonight that you don't need anymore.

"I've learned," he whispered, "from some TV show that I can't remember the name of, that if you do this long enough, they will think that we're kissing. Especially at this angle."

What a fucking genius.

He winked and pulled away, glancing behind me slightly. Turning away, he said, "Goodnight, Heartfilia." Then he walked back to his car and drove off. I smiled. I think I just found my new best friend.

When I got inside, I was bombarded with questions. Most from my mom and Wendy, a few from Rogue, and Gajeel just asked if the food was good. I could tell that he secretly wanted to know about the 'date' too. He's a big ol' romantic despite his exterior looks and personality. He and Levy would make an _awesome_ couple.

"Oh, Lucy, that had to be _so_ romantic! I just have to know all the details! I want to know what you did on your date so that when either Mest or Romeo ask me out, I know exactly what to do!" Wendy said excitedly. Lately, two boys have been crushing on her a bit. She likes them both, but doesn't know who to go out with. Very troubling for a freshman who's turning fifteen in a month.

Gajeel looked down at his cousin, his protective face on. "Isn't Mest a sophomore?" He growled. Wendy looked up at him, her face the picture of innocence. "Isn't Juvia dating a freshman?" She shot back. Juvia-that barista that I met a week or so ago-has been mentioned by the family a few times that I now know she and Gajeel are best friends. Their practically siblings, but I've only just met her. I don't know why I haven't see her more. Dicks.

Gajeel looked away, obviously beaten by his kid cousin. She smirked. "You know, Gajeel. I'm not the only one with a love life. How are you and a certain little _bookworm_?" Bookworm? Is there another bookworm that I don't know about? Maybe it's Levy.

"Levy?" I asked, not entirely realizing it until I said something. Gajeel's face went red, and he suddenly became interested with what's on TV. It _is _Levy! I practically jumped on his arm. "Wait! You like her?! This is amazing! I have to tell Mira! This is perfect, isn't it Rogue?!"

Rogue's eyes lightened up as he grabbed his cousin's other arm. "Yep! You and Levy are going to be dating by the time these two idiots kiss!" He said, pointing at me. I blushed and looked away. "Well, you see…" I started. "You might need to have another goal…"

They froze. Everyone froze. My mom froze, Rogue froze, Wendy most definitely froze, and Gajeel… Gajeel was like a rock. As if they were mentally connected, they all blinked at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Kitty: 4340 words without my commentary! That's my longest chapter that I have ever written. Ever! **

**Gray: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Kitty made it especially for you guys. **

**Kitty: Yep! Gray's right! The next chapter-or maybe the chapter after the next-will probably be from Levy's POV, or maybe Gajeel's, maybe Natsu's. I'm gonna have a poll for whose POV you want, and also for who Wendy should end up with. Plus, I'm going to make a Gajevy version of this story, with the same events of this story happening in that one. **

**Gray: She's also putting this story on Tumblr, so you can read it there.**

**Kitty: Au revoir, my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitty: Okay, I know you guys love the last chapter (especially the kisses), and I asked you guys who you want Wendy to end up with and who should be chapter ten's POV, but the polls are literally ON MY PROFILE. Why do I even bother…**

**Wendy: This is interesting. I can't wait to see what happens in the chapter.**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

I honestly hate going to Jenny's house. Since she was famous (and that meant a lot of money), she had a glorious home in Manhattan. All new appliances, all new furniture, all new everything. Jenny was the type to show off her glamorous life. Thankfully, she has a home that has multiple bedrooms, so I get one of my own. She even let me decorate it with my pictures and stuff. So maybe the house isn't so bad.

When we pulled up to her house, Natsu's mouth was completely open. I guess the brick house would be pretty jaw-dropping. It wasn't too large, but it wasn't the size of a normal house. I guess a five bedroom house would be large. Huh.

"Jenny lives _here?_ How is she able to afford this? It's got to cost like, a million or something." He said in awe. I laughed before putting the car in park. "She leases it. She told me about it last so I could 'learn the trick of the trade.'"

Natsu just nodded his head and continued to gaze at the impressive house. Not that I blame him. It's a pretty awesome house.

Walking over to Natsu, I laughed again. "Relax," I said. "It's just a house. One with judgemental friends of my annoying cousin." The last part was mainly to myself, but it seems like that didn't make Natsu any less nervous. He adjusted his tie nervously and look at the house again. The tie was kinda done sloppily, and with his nervous fidgeting, it looked worse. I shook my head. Jenny will freak if she saw that.

"Here. Let me fix that for you." I said while walking towards him. He glanced at the house before looking at me. Jenny was probably watching us, and her friends were probably gossiping. There was no doubt in my mind about that. Still, I reached forward and grabbed the black piece of fabric in my hands. It only took a few seconds to do (thankfully.)

When I was done, I could see the slight blush on his face. His face was completely neutral despite the foreign coloring on his face. I knew I was blushing; it always happens for things like this. But I still smiled and said, "There. Now you're perfect for meeting the witches."

He smirked and held out his arm for me. I put my own arm through his, my smile never faltering. Good. Now I can most definitely convince Jenny and her army of annoying sluts who are complete bitches that I _do_ have a boyfriend. Haha! Bow down to your new queen, bitches!

The door flew open before we even reached the front step, causing both of us to jump slightly. There, in all her sparkly glory, was my beloved cousin. Her silvery dress was both strapless and tight, ending just above the knee and giving the whole world a perfect view of her cleavage. Her blonde hair was up in her classic ponytail. You know, the one with ample volume that just makes her look like an even bigger bitch than she already is.

"Lulu! You've finally made it! I was worried that you were caught in an accident or meany Uncle Jude held you back or maybe-oh my gosh! Is this him? The boyfriend? The boy on the staircase I met the other day? Oh my, Lulu, you're so _lucky!_ He is absolutely gorgeous! What's you're name?" She asked Natsu excitedly. Natsu blinked stupidly. "Uh…" He said. "Natsu…?"

Jenny grinned wider. "Oh my! I love that name! You _must _be Japanese then. Am I right?" She blinked her big blue eyes to get an answer. I got to get her to teach me that. Maybe I can get free stuff that way like she does.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he cocked his head. "Yeah," he said. "My mom's parents are from Japan. Osaka actually." I looked up at him. He was Japanese? I guess that would explain his strange name, tan skin, and his slanting eyes. Plus, his mom had an oddish name, too. His entire family did, but his mom sounded kind of like an asian name.

This seemed like no shock to my cousin as she just grinned and swept her arm towards the inside of the house as if saying 'come in.' We did and were immediately greeted by the modern and classy decor of Jenny's home. People were in the living room and kitchen drinking wine and socializing. Some I recognized as broadway or movie actresses/actors. Others were famous singers. A few were some fashion designers. Jenny always knew the most glamorous people.

"Lulu, you are so going to thank me for who I invited tonight. I took a hell of a lot of convincing, and she barely agreed to come, but I got…" She was stopped when Cobra-a famous musician who had the most ridiculous stage name-asked where one of her many bathrooms were. Jenny pointed him to the right one before continuing. "Where was I? Oh, right. Lucy Heartfilia, you are so going to thank me. I got the one person who you've been dying to meet for years to _finally_ come. Now remember: she's still a celebrity, so be on your best behavior."

She directed us to the backyard where most of her guests were. One one side, there were her immense amount of presents. On the other side were foods of deliciousness that I'm pretty sure I know none of the names. Jenny continued to lead us through the crowd of famous people to the second refreshments table. I could vaguely see a shape and hair color that's familiar, but I couldn't really tell who it was.

My cousin stopped at one of the women standing there and tapped on her shoulders. My eyes widened, my breath nearly stopped, and I gripped onto Natsu tighter. "Oh my gosh…" I whispered. Standing before me was the one person I've been idolizing since I have began photography ten years ago. Kagura Mikazuchi.

Her dark purple hair was braided down her shoulder and a white headband held back her bangs. Her golden eyes looked at us three curiously as she slowly finished chewing the strawberry tart that she was eating. Jenny seemed unfazed as she said, "Lucy, I want you to officially meet Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura, please meet my dear cousin Lucy. She's been idolizing you for years and really admires your work."

Kagura swallowed before putting her plate down. She put her left hand up to her mouth as she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I can assume that you are a photographer as well?"

I couldn't breathe. Maybe that's a bad thing for a girl with asthma, but who the fuck cares? I have my inhaler with me and an extra in my bedroom upstairs. That's right. I have my own room here.

"Y-yes, ma'am. And i-it's nice to meet you t-too." I stuttered. Oh gosh. Now I'm stuttering. Can I embarrass myself any further? Just before I could faint, I felt Natsu remove his arm from mine and wrap it around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. Never have I've been more grateful for him to do this ever.

Kagura laughed and drew her hand back. "It's always great to meet a fan-a photographer one no less. One do you specialize in? Places? Nature? People?" Her smile was a little awkward, but I could tell that it was probably because of all of the people here. She wasn't exactly known for her friendliness. Smiling shyly, I said, "Mainly people, but I also do things that excite me or give me the good feelings." My answer seemed to have pleased her as she nodded.

We talked for several more minutes before Jenny decided that now would be the most appropriate time to do the couples games. I looked up at Natsu worryingly and prayed that this won't be as awkward as I envisioned it. But he just continued to grin his lopsided grin as if nothing is wrong, and nothing is. Why am I worrying? We'll just make shit up as we go. Yeah. That's what we'll do.

"Okay!" Jenny said while clinging onto Hibiki lovingly, a microphone in her hand. He looked down at her and smiled. Damn those two making everything seem so easy. "Time to play Questionnaire! I'm going to randomly pick five couples to answer questions about their significant others out of a super cute hat! If you're name is called, then you come up here and wait until further instructions. And the first couple is…" Her hand swirled in the cute fedora before pulling out a pink slip of paper. "Sherry and Ren!"

Sherry-a pink haired beauty that just so happens to be Vogue's cover model for this month-eagerly grabbed her male model boyfriend and practically ran up to the five lawn chairs. Three other couples were called (I honestly can't be bothered with their names; there's just too many) before Jenny placed the hat down, the last couple unannounced. There was a chorus of confusion rumbling throughout the crowd of forty-ish people before the blonde cleared it up.

"For the last couple, I decided that I would let me dear cousin and her gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend to join us! Come on up here you two!" She said, her smirk quickly spreading on her face. Oh shit. She thinks that I just paid him to be my boyfriend. She's just like Zeref and is questioning whether it's real or fake. Holy motherfucking shit, I'm screwed. Are my lungs tightening? Hey is that a bird? Why are my legs moving? Why am I sitting in a chair next to a gorgeous singer? Why am I being handed a white board and a marker?

"Okay, contestants! I need all the men over here so that they don't oversee their girlfriends' answers." Natsu and the others went to go stand next to Hibiki (what the hell is he doing here anyways? He's just standing there.) They were each handed a number that obviously corresponded with the glittery number on our boards. With a giggle, Jenny continued. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to explain the rules. I'm going to ask one of you guys a question using your numbers. You have to try and guess what your girlfriend wrote on her board. If you get it right, you get three points. Get it wrong, you get negative five points. Easy? Let's start!"

She's going to start with me isn't she?

"Couple number five!" Yep. She is. Jenny picked up one of the notecards and began reading from it. "Natsu," she looks at him, "Who is Lucy's best friend?" That's too easy. Shaking my head, I wrote down _**Rogue**_ before looking up at Natsu. He winked. "Easy. Rogue Cheney."

I flipped the board to reveal the right answer. The crowd of tipsy celebrities cheered at him. I smiled. Maybe this party won't be so bad.

* * *

This was the worst fucking party of my life. The entire time, Jenny was always nominating us two to play in the games as a 'right of passage into dating life.' Translation: I don't think you two are really dating so you have to prove it. Bitch.

After Natsu dropped me off at home, I immediately called up Rogue. "Jenny was being a bitch today." I said as soon as I landed on my bed. My fuzzy gray pillow was just a few inches away from me.

"_You're not supposed to say 'bitch', Lucy." _

"_WENDY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" _

"_NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY CURLING IRON!" _

I sighed and held the phone away from my ear to save my hearing. They do this often. To pass the time, I went on my email. Maybe something good will come out of this day after all. I typed in the website before typing in my email. Rogue and Wendy were still shouting at each other on the other side of the phone. I rolled my eyes before their attention was caught by a very interesting email. I clicked on it, curious as to what it was.

_**Dear Ms. Heartfilia, **_

_**You have been selected as one of the ten selected for round one of the 2015 Ammetuer Photographer contest here at Harold's Inc. Round Two's release date will be in approximately one week. Good luck to you and congratulations. **_

_**Janice Coleman **_

_**Harold's Inc. Secretary**_

I have never screamed so loudly in my life. Rogue and Wendy stopped their quarrelling momentarily to ask if I was alright. Both of my parents ran into my room, my mom in a bathrobe and my dad without a shirt. I don't even want to know what they were doing. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Mom asked when she walked in. Her blonde hair was dripping down her shoulder. I grinned and showed her my laptop. "I'm in the top ten!" At this point, I had hung up on the fighting siblings and they were currently trying to call me back.

Her shoulders visibly relaxed as she sighed out. "God, Lucy," she said. "I thought you were seriously hurt or somebody broke in! Don't do that!" Smiling guiltily, I apologized.

Dad stepped forward. "You're in the top ten of what?" He asked, bringing me back to the euphoria I had just felt. My smile widened, and I turned my laptop around to show them the email. They came forward to read it-well, Mom did. Dad cussed and went to go get his reading glasses. When he came back, he read the whole thing out loud (because Mom decided that she should wait for Dad to be back before reading) for us all to hear. I nearly screamed again as he read it out loud.

"You entered a photography contest?" My parents said in unison. Mom's voice was filled with shock. Dad's was anger. I nodded, too happy to respond. I knew that Dad was going to be furious that I entered it, but I doubt that he will be for long once he realizes the prize for it. His face was starting to turn red-a sign that he was getting angry. "Without either of our permission? Why would you do that?"

"Because if I won, I would get two thousand dollars and some camera stuff. Plus, I would get recognition within the photography world. My picture would be hung up at Harold's Inc in the winner's section of the lobby. It's a great thing for me to do as an aspiring photographer." I said, getting up from my bed. I knew my face was getting red. It's the one thing about my father that I got and knew I had. Mom stepped away from us, knowing that if she was too close, she could possibly lose an eardrum.

Dad sighed and shook his head. "This wanting to be a photographer has to stop, Lucy. It's not a proper profession. You're going to end up living in our house your entire life, broke, unmarried, and stupid because you decided to not get an education and instead pursue a stupid little… little… hobby!" He yelled. "This," he gestured to the many pictures on my walls, "is a bloody hobby! There's no bloody reason to be doing this! I've allowed you to do this in hopes that you would eventually get your head out of the clouds and do something productive! But now I see that it was a stupid idea."

"Stupid? Stupid?! _Stupid?!_ This was not a stupid idea! It helped me realized what I want to do! Photography helped me make my friends that I have now, and it helped me get over living with a narcissistic, controlling father like you! I hate you!" I screamed before shoving past him. By the time he realized what I said, I was already at the bottom of the stairs and grabbing my purse. I shuffled through to look for my keys as I was walking out of the door. "You get the hell back here, young lady! We're not done!" He bellowed.

"Screw you, old man," I huffed as I pulled out of the driveway. "Screw you down to hell."

* * *

Rogue's red eyes blink in confusion when he saw me twenty minutes later. "Uh… Did we have something planned tonight?" He asked as I pull him out to the porch. Turning around, I said, "No, but I need to go somewhere where my dad won't find me, and I don't know where else to go. Any ideas?"

He thinks for a second before snapping his fingers. "Levy! You two should totally get to know each other more, and what perfect way than to stay over at a friend's?" He grinned his little Rogue grin as he waited for my answer. I shook my head. "It's a Sunday night. I don't know how she would react to that. Plus, her clothes won't fit me. Anything else?"

Again, he thinks while I went over to their porch swing. It's been here since before the house was even bought-and his parents owned the house for twenty years. One wrong move and it's a one-way ticket to 'I'm gonna have to sleep on my stomach because my ass hurts way too fucking much.' It doesn't help that there's rose bushes right behind it.

Rogue came over and sat down right next to me. He hummed a bit. "What about…? No, you two aren't friends. Oh! There's-no, that would work… I could always call Yukino, but there's a chance Sting would be there, too. Just whose house can you go to…?" All of a sudden, he stands up, causing the swing to jerk. "Mira! Mira would definitely welcome you in her home, _and_ she'll want to hear about Natsu! It's perfect! I'm going to call her right now!"

Before I could even get a word out, he went inside to get his phone. I was left outside to be alone with my scary thoughts. Being alone with Mira? And Lisanna? I don't know if I could handle it, but I'll have to if I don't want to face the wrath of my dad. At least I don't have to go back home to get my bookbag. Normally, on weekends where I've already did my homework or didn't have any, I just keep it in my car. Did I have homework? Oh shit, not again. It's probably read some shitty thing in the shitty physics book or something.

Rogue was back out in five minutes, interrupting my thoughts and replacing them with new ones. "Good news," he said. "She would be glad to have to come over. She's texting me the address right now. Did you know that she lives like ten minutes away from Aquarius's cafe? Your dad would _never _ expect it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me the address."

"Oh right."

I said my goodbyes to Rogue before setting off towards Mira's. This is going to be interesting. Not only is this my first time going over to her house, it's also a Sunday. And there's her brother and sister. And parents. Oh, I hope she lives in a big house. Am I intruding? I hope I'm not intruding. Do I have my inhaler? Shit. Wait, nope. Nevermind. It's in the glovebox. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

But then I got to Mira's place, and all my worries suddenly slipped away, and I saw the cute little house that they lived in. Mirajane was already waiting outside for me by the time I got there. "LUCY!" She shouted. Her arm was waving vigorously. "YOU'RE HERE!"

She was at my car by the time I got out. She grabbed my hands and said, "You have to tell me _everything_ that happened this weekend between you and Natsu. But let's get you inside first. Do you have underwear? It's okay if you don't. I'm always prepared in case somebody randomly comes over like this and forgets it. Don't worry, they're not used." The platinum blonde beauty continued to ramble on as she led me into the house. I noticed that there was a whole wall of a platinum family and a few dogs. It made the home cozier than the outside did. Mira led me into the kitchen where she got out a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. "So…" She drawled. "Spill. Tell me _everything."_

And I did. I told her from the beginning of the first 'date'-leaving out the kisses for the last part- all the way to the end of today. Mira listened intentively and even put her input in every now and then. "Is there anything else?" Her spoon dug into the ice cream as she asked. I nodded. "He kissed me. Twice. But I don't think he knows I was awake for the second one."

The sound of a spoon falling and hitting the ground echoed throughout the kitchen. I looked up, curious as to why she dropped her spoon. Her blue eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. "He… what?"

"He kissed me."

Her hands slammed onto the kitchen island so loudly that I had to make sure not to drop my spoon. She leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You better not be lying to me, Lucy. It could be _very bad_ if you did. Now. Did he really kiss you, or are you lying?" I shrunk back a little and nodded. "H-he did kiss me. I swear it! He did it last night!" Did I just kiss and tell?

Mira leaned back calmly, and for a minute there, I thought she wasn't going to do anything. But then she squealed. _Loudly._ It was ear-shattering loud. I put my hands over my ears and watched as she jumped up and down. She twirled about the kitchen, grabbing random things and clutched them to her chest. I wasn't sure if she was going to stop until she said, "I have to tell Erza!" Then she ran over to the stairs and went up. Sighing, I scooped another scoop of icecream.

"So he kissed you, huh?" Lisanna's voice echoed behind me. I jumped. Swallowing the ice cream, I nodded. Is she going to start a catfight? Is she going to threaten me? What's going to happen?

Lisanna nodded and turned around. I blinked. Nothing? "So he chose you," she said. She smiled a wry smile. "Just don't break him, okay? He's a fragile thing."

She left before I could say anything, and Mira came before I could go after her. "So Erza says that she's already beginning to tell people about the party next week, and… Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said, not really paying attention. Her eyebrows scrunched up. "I asked if you are okay? You seemed kinda spacey for a minute." I gave her a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking about something. What were you saying? Something about Erza and a party?"

I let Mira go on for the rest of the night. My mind was still on what Lisanna said. Natsu's not fragile! I'm the fragile one! I'm the crew member on a ship that gets swept off in the middle of a storm. He's the sturdy boat that stays up even from the roughest wave. There's no way that he could break!

But boats _can_ sink.

* * *

**Kitty: This shit is rushed, and it's shitty, and I don't have the time/patience to edit it. I have a shitload of homework that I put off until the last minute, and I only have until next Wednesday until school starts. Plus, I'm booked entirely Monday and Tuesday, so I have until Sunday night to do it. **

**Gray: You're fucking screwed. **

**Kitty: Shut the fuck up, Gray. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS COOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMFFFIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRMEEEEEDD!**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

I had to follow Mira to school the next day. Lisanna and Elfman drove to school together to save time, but Mira couldn't go straight home like they could. She had offered to drive me there, but I told her that I have my car, that I couldn't stand leaving my baby somewhere else. What? I call my car 'my baby.' It's better than Rogue's name for it (don't ask because I seriously don't want to say it.)

"Do you want to stay at my house again tonight?" Mira asked when we met up at the entrance. Her blue eyes were framed by the mascara she put on this morning. She also forced me into wearing make-up, something I'm not a fan of but will still wear if I need to. Smiling, I shook my head. "Nah," I said. "I can probably stay with my aunt or somebody. I'll ask you again if I need it."

She frowned at me before saying, "Okay. If you absolutely can't find anything, _ask me_. I will definitely be able to have you over again."

We stayed there talking for a few minutes before going to class. Though I love her, Mira's obsessive ways kinda annoyed me. It's okay, though; it means she cares. My first class of the day was History. Yay. The only friend I have in there was Gajeel, but he mostly sleeps in that class. It's beyond me how he had an 'A' in there.

Today, however, when I walked in, he wasn't sleeping. His eyes stared at me as I sat down. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped. He continued to stare at me as he spoke. "Rogue told me this morning that you need a place to stay. Also said that you stayed with Mira last night. 'S that true?"

"Why do wanna know?" I asked, weary of why he wasn't taking is Sleeping Beauty nap. He just rolled his eyes. "_Because_," he said while grabbing his pencil, "I'm offering you to stay in one of our guest bedrooms for the time being. I mean, of course, you don't _have _to. You could just go home to your pissed off dad and face the wrath of hi-" I grabbed his arm faster than I think I could. He stiffened at my sudden actions.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You would really let me stay at your house?"

He nodded. From up close, I could see that his eyebrow piercing wasn't really silver but kind of a rainbow color. That sounded odd. "Yeah." He looked down at my hands on his arms before looking back up to me. I took the hint and retracted them from him. "My parents are kinda accepting really anyone at this point. They're so lonely that they need some new company in the house."

I blinked. A place to stay _for free_. Granted, it is at the asshole's house, and my dad will probably hunt me down eventually, but I don't really care right now. Mira's house is nice and all, but Lisanna is starting to freak me out. And I could hear Elfman and Evergreen makeout through the walls last night. I don't know how Mira could stand that. It could be payback for the (possible) noises that she and Laxus make. What was I talking about? Oh, right. Gajeel's house.

Smiling, I nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! I will _gladly_ take up that offer! You have _no idea_ what this means for me!" It means not going home to Dad.

"It means not going home to your dad."

Damn, he's good. Gajeel lays his head on his arms, his eyes closing gently. "Come over whenever you can. I'm sure Mom would be thrilled to not have to pick me up today." The bell rings, interrupting whatever I was going to say and silencing the rest of the class. Our stupid history teacher, Dr. Higginbottom, has annoying rule that you can't talk after the bell rings or you have to stay after school and clean up his room. The _entire _room. He even tells the janitors to not clean the windows or sweep it up just so that we can do it. If you got lucky, you won't be alone.

Dr. Higginbottom was a short man with a graying mustache and a little bald spot on top of his head. He always wore bowties (not that those aren't cool, but they don't work on him) and a sweater vest, even in the hot months of New York. His small, round 'spectacles' as he calls them rest on his wide nose. "Be quiet, be quiet!" He yelled as soon as the bell rang. "Listen to the morning announcements, you ingrates!"

I watched as he began writing on the whiteboard with a black marker and internally groan. Why? Because we're learning about fucking French Revolution. Gag me.

Laying my head down, I glance at the clock and begin counting down the minutes until we're out of here. I sighed. It's going to be a _long _time.

* * *

I could never find a seat in the lunchroom. By the time Rogue and I would find a regular seat to sit at for the rest of the year, some idiotic freshman group or bitchy senior would take it and won't move. Freshman don't fear us anymore. So instead of being the juniors that everybody hates, we just find another spot. Most of the time, we end up outside.

Today, however, was different. Mira had waved us over furiously, her white ponytail swishing around. "Lucy! Rogue! Over he-ere!" She sang. Her bangles clinked as they hit against each other. Giving Rogue a look and a shrug, I began walking over to her, my best friend not too far behind. She gave us an eye-blinding smile when we set our food down. "I've been saving everyone a spot here since they all went to go get food. That's what normally happens. I'm just waiting until Natsu or Gray or Laxus to come so that they could guard the table. Don't worry you guys; I'm not leaving you!" She leans in a little, a small smirk growing on her face. "You know, this weekend is _the _weekend."

Rogue and I shared a look. "What weekend?" We said in unison. Mira rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Duh!" She waved her hands in front of my face (odd, I know.) "The _party. _You know, the one we're holding to get you two to kiss and possibly become a little bit more than friends. Although, the kiss already happened. But that one was just for show. This one has to be a _real _one. One that he does it voluntarily. Maybe this weekend will be the weekend that you two become a couple. Oh, that would be amazing!" She shot up, her hands in the air as she did a little celebration dance. Some people looked to see what the commotion was, but noticing that it was Mira, they just went back to whatever they were doing.

"What would be amazing?"

Mira froze, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. Behind her was Natsu. His bookbag was hanging off his shoulder and opened a bit. He had a book (_The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ if you were wondering) in his right hand and his lunch in the other. A pair of glasses were hanging on the frocket of his shirt. "Mira?" He raised an eyebrow.

The white haired girl spun around and waved her hands. "Oh, you know. If I pass that science test I was stressing about!" Nice save. Natsu just nodded his head, obviously not convinced but didn't bother asking about it. I laughed a little. Mira's going to reveal her entire plan one of these days.

"Oh, Lucy, Rogue. I didn't even notice you guys here. What's up?" He sat right next to me. I don't understand why; there was a nearly empty booth right in front of me. I glanced down at my food. Suddenly, the disgusting hotdogs look delicious.

"So, Lucy," Mira sang. I looked up to see a devilish grin. "How was _your_ weekend? Any important _dates_ that you had planned?" Next to me, Natsu coughed and pounded on his chest. We all looked at him. "Sorry," he said. "Wrong pipe." Smooth. Real smooth, Natsu.

Looking back down at my plate, I started to pick at my green beans. "Oh, um, you know, just Jenny's birthday and a play. It was amazing by the way. I simply _loved _when the lights went out. Actually, that's all remember." Come to think about it, I don't think I actually saw anyone walk onto the stage. Sorry, kid. Next to me, Natsu laughed a little before covering it up with another cough. "I'm sure that was delightful. I saw little boys crying in fairy costumes."

Gray had sat down by now, and he looked up at the words 'fairy' and 'costume.' "What the fuck did you do this time, idiot?" I like how his immediately reaction is to blame Natsu. The pink haired boy rolls his eyes and picks up his crappy burger. "Nothing this time," he said. "It was someone else. Butt out of people conversations!"

Shaking my head, I reached for a hotdog but stopped when I saw a familiar face. The coffee shop girl. What was her name? Jannie? Julie? Juvi? "Juvia!" I said out loud, not even realizing that I did but gaining my unintentional goal of gaining her attention. She turned around and began looking for whomever called her name. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Gray stiffen and Rogue perking up. "Juvia's here?" They said in unison. Rogue's was more of a 'hey cool we have another friend in here' while Gray's was 'oh shit kill me now.'

"Juju-bug!" Rogue stood up, a goofy grin on his face. "I didn't know you had this lunch! Why didn't you sit with us before?" Dude, it's March. I'm pretty sure that she would've been seen before considering she has fucking _blue hair_. Juvia began walking over to us with a small smirk. "I've been living the dream in the library. You know, writing the books, getting the advice. My goal is to finish _Because of Will_ by the end of June, but at this rate, it looks like it will be more like December."

"Juju-bug? What kind of name is that?"

Juvia's face turned from one of happiness to one of disgust. She turned to Gray, her hand resting on her hip. "What kind of name is Ice Pop?" She backfired. Obviously, she was referring to Gray's nickname on the hockey team. I forgot how exactly he got it, but it had to do with him landing face first on the ice right after he hit the winning goal. I think Natsu was the one that gave him it. Juvia had obviously hit a nerve with Gray as he had stood up from his seat. He was immediately pulled down by an intervening Mira.

"So, Juvia," Mira said while pointing at an empty chair from a random table. "Wanna eat with us today? I'm sure we have enough room since most people who sit here are off on some cross country thing."

"I think she should sit somewhere el-"

"I would _love _to!" Juvia's smirk as she pulled the chair up right next to Gray was award-winning. It made the look on Gray's face even more hilarious, causing Natsu and I to start snickering at the uncomfortable look on his face. If you looked closely, you would be able to see a bit of pink as his eyes flashed down to her (kinda) exposed chest. I saw that Gray. You ain't slick.

"Check it out, Lucy. You can totally tell that Gray likes her." Natsu whispers in my ear. I looked at him. "What makes you say that?" He gives me a 'are you fucking stupid?' look before nodding at his friend. "He was totally opposed to her sitting with us even though he keeps looking at her-and I mean _looking _at her. Like it's not just a little hatred glance; it's a full-on committing to memory kinda thing. That's his thing when he likes someone."

I nodded. Gray and Juvia? Well, this is going to be interesting. I can see right away why they wouldn't work. Gray was calm, cool and collected while Juvia seemed full of life and a dreamer. He's ice, forming in his own dangerous way. She's water, flowing to fit whatever the situation calls for. They just don't match, yet at the same, they seem perfect.

"Maybe if you did your work and not just shove it at me, you could be passing!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch then we could..."

Maybe not. I watched the two during lunch so I could prove Natsu 's theory wrong. They weren't really looking like they liked each other. Then again, I always have been particularly adept in the art of dumbness. Maybe that's why I didn't notice Dan Straight's crush on me in freshman year. I just thought that he was really friendly.

Mira turned to me after a little bit, her eyes flashing between her next two victims. "So, Lucy," she said. Her fingers twirled a fork randomly. "Did you find a place to stay or are you coming back home with me?" I could feel Natsu's gaze on me as I responded with, "No, I did. Gajeel's letting me stay at his place-he has like two extra rooms because only child perks- until I'm sure that my dad is calmed down. The only problem is is that I don't have any clothes with me, so I'd have to go home when my dad isn't there. No offense, Mira, but your clothes aren't my favorite things to wear." I like Mira's style and all, but the whole ripped jeans and a crop top saying 'PINK' in bold letters don't work for me. She even did my hair in a bun. There's a bow in my hair. A pink bow. I don't do bows. She shrugged and shoved some spaghetti into her mouth.

"Don't you have a weekly allowance? You know, extra spending money?" Rogue was shuffling through his bag as he spoke. Shaking my head, I said, "It's on a card. He could just track it down. Besides, I only have a week until results are in. If I get in the top three, he might change his mind about me going to NYU. Maybe then he could see that I take photography seriously and that it's not just some silly hobby."

"So you have a place to stay, but you don't have any clothes. I would lend you mine, but you don't like them. Lis's style is basically the same thing. Who could lend you clothes that fit…?" Always helpful, that Mira. Her eyebrows scrunch up as she thinks and she puts her finger to her chin. Her eyes focus on something else.

"I have some of my sister's old clothes I could lend you."

I looked at Natsu with shock. Just how many siblings does he have? "You have a sister?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded. "Her name's Emiko. She's away at college, but she left some of her clothes at home. Mom has been meaning to give them away for a while now. I'm sure that she'll let you borrow-or even have-some." I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I feel like I had just met my savior. Breaking out into a grin, I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He coughed. "Y-you're welcome." He wasn't looking at me when I pulled away, _and _he was a little pink. I shrugged it off. It doesn't really matter now that I have a place to get away from pissy Dad and some clothes for myself. Today is finally starting to look up.

* * *

Natsu. Is. Fucking. Loaded.

Well, I take that back. He's not 'million dollar loaded' like Jenny, but his family's doing pretty well considering his house looks like a smaller McMansion. I don't get why he was gaping at Jen's house when his is amazingly bigger than hers. Was he trying to seem like he wasn't a spoiled brat? Eh.

"So she just left half of her closet here?" I asked when I stepped inside. He nodded, setting his bag on a table next to the door. "Yeah," he said. "She couldn't fit it into her closet, and her roommate also has an obsession with clothes. They just said fuck it and decided to share clothes. Lucky for them, they're the same size."

"And lucky for me, too."

He laughed and led me upstairs-which looks fucking gorgeous. There was a loft area decorated in comfortable-looking leather couches and a flat screen TV. Four rooms were upstairs, two on each side. Natsu leads me to the right side of the house. "Despite being the second oldest, Emi somehow got the second largest room in the house. She definitely knows how to get what she wants."

He opened the door to a room that had black walls. Not just black though; there were also silver song lyrics and random quotes. Very Tumblarian. Of course, all of her furniture was modern also with-get this- _white paint. _Like it was painted white, not it had white paint splattered all over it. In case you're confused.

"Wow, Emiko really likes… black…" I said when I was finished gawking at the room. I could hear Natsu laugh behind me. I like his laugh. It's kinda deep and a bit husky, maybe a bit loud too. It's comforting.

For the next hour or so, we just went through the closet to find stuff that I like. Emiko has a lot of sweaters and stuff that I like to wear. I was told that this was the stuff she would wear when it was her 'lazy day'. Either she had a lot of lazy days or she had a lot of unplanned lazy days. Who knows?

As I was going through this complete stranger's clothing, I was beginning to wonder why I haven't seen-or heard of her. Surely the sister of the all-popular Natsu Dragneel would be well known in our school. Curious and a bit nosey, I asked, "So, uh, why haven't I've seen Emiko at school. It's like what? Her first year at college?"

Natsu looked up and tossed the really cute sweatshirt to our mini-pile. "Emiko?" He asked. Leaning back on to the floor, he pointed to a bookcase with some pictures on it. "She went to an all-girls school for high school. It was kinda laid back on its dress code, so she bought all this stuff to wear there. I'm the first of the trio to have gone to a co-ed school. I'm not exactly sure on all the details, but it had something to do with the school that Zeref went to closing down or something." He sat up a bit. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, uh, um…" I trailed off, looking for an excuse but finding none. So I just told him the truth. "I was just curious. I never really heard of an Emiko Dragneel. I thought I would since she's your, uh, sister…" I am a fucking idiot.

We sat in silence for a bit until Natsu stood up abruptly. He stretched, giving me the view of the gloriousness, and reached down for me to stand. He pulled me up when I grabbed his hand. Fucking cheeks, stop fucking blushing! "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked not-so-smoothly. Hahaha, I'm an idiot!

"I was thinking," he began, letting go of my hand and scratching his head. "Since it's nearly six-thirty, we need to eat. You probably will eat something at the Redfox's, but I can cook something for you. I'm pretty good at it."

"You..._cook_...?"

For a second, Natsu looked a body hurt. But then he scratched his head again and shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Jocks aren't supposed to like cooking. Personally, I think that it's fun to create something with your own hands, you know?" He looked down at his feet.

All I could do was stare. He cooks? That's fucking amazing. I love it when a guy can cook or do anything that is normally shoved off onto the woman. I smiled at him before saying, "That's fucking awesome." His head shot up, and his eyes widened. That must've not been the answer he was expecting. "R-really? You really do?" I nodded. Natsu breaks out into a grin and grabs my hand. He led me downstairs to the kitchen. It was nice with stainless steel appliances and black marble countertops. Whoever cleans this house does a pretty damn good job.

"My parents don't know how to cook-my mom especially. She almost burnt the entire house down one time. Zeref only knows how to do hair, and Emiko likes computers and electronic stuff. So I was the one who cooked for everyone." He reached for a skillet above the counter. "How do you feel about Indian food?"

I grinned. "I love it."

* * *

**Kitty: BOOM BITCHES I'M BACK! MISSED ME? I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Lucy: It's about time you got this finished. You've been procrastinating for so long.**

**Kitty: Well, I'm sorry that I had school for the past month. So yeah! I'm not dead, I have started school, and I'm trying to work on my books that I started but never finished. Thanks for reading! Au revoir my lovelies! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty: Y'all, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. When school is happening, I don't have a lot of time and ideas. Plus, I have new ideas for stories. Expect a Gruvia story coming **_**very**_ **soon. **

**Juvia: Are you saying…? Did you just…? Oh my gosh! **

**Kitty: Juvia? Juvia! Wake up! **

**(Fairy Tail is not owned by Kitty. Or really anything, including Wikipedia and Tumblr. She doesn't have money. Also, go check out LeeandLie's Glassy Sky cover from Tokyo Ghoul. And Paper moon. Just check out her entire channel because it's bomb.)**

* * *

I sat watching Natsu as he cooked. He wouldn't let me help at all, something about a prideful chef. I don't really know; I don't cook. It could be like how I don't like it when someone uses my camera. There's just something about how people mess up your work or use your stuff that can bug a person.

"You look like you really know what you're doing there," I said as he continued to do this thing called 'sauteing the onions.' He glanced up a bit before smiling. "I learned from watching the Food Network. Turns out, it's really easy to do what they're doing. You just follow exactly what they do and figure out the exact time for everything. Simple, really."

I stared at him. He thinks that shit is easy? I nearly burned down the whole fucking house because of a stupid pancake! That's why Mom cooks and I don't.

Natsu looked up at me curiously. "What?" He asked. In this light, his eyes looked a little golden. Strange. Shaking my head, I smiled. Some of my hair got into my eyes, and I swiped it away. "Nothing," I said. "I just don't understand how you can figure that out. For me, whenever I try to something like that or even a simple dish, I nearly burn the house down. My mom banned me from the oven and stove." Some weird noise comes out of his nose, and he covers it up with a cough. "She… she _banned _you from the oven and stove? Are you really _that _bad at cooking? Damn, Luce!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not easy! I'm more adept with a camera than a pan." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever, weirdo."

Natsu was an exceptional cook. He somehow turned some simple ingredients (stuff I normally burn) into something magnificent. I hummed as I felt the warm food melt on my tongue. That is, before the spiciness hit. I shut my eyes tight, the spiciness making me want to open my mouth and breathe fire like a dragon, but the side of me not wanting to make a complete fool out of myself winning. Natsu laughed and said, "Is it too hot?" I nodded. He laughed again, and the sound of the refrigerator opening sounded throughout the room. I opened an eye to see him pouring a glass of milk. "Here," he said, handing me it. "Milk is actually more effective against spicy food than any other drink." Quickly, I took the drink and downed it fast.

"How is your mouth not on fire," I asked as he shoves a spoonful of curry into his mouth. He grinned. "I've grown up with it. My dad, when he was younger, lived in India for about fifteen years. He used to make Indian food for us all until I learned how to cook." I leaned on my hand. The way he talks about his family-his dad especially-is amazing. His eyes always twinkled with pride and joy. Amazing. I wish I could do that.

"Natsu, honey! We're home! And we've brought groceri- oh, hello, Lucy!" His mom said as she walked into the kitchen door. Her smile was radiating. "How are you today?"

I smiled. "I'm doing well. And how are you, Mrs. Dragneel?" She blushed and waved her hand, the bags of groceries already on the counter. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few pieces falling down onto her face. "Oh, please," she said. "Just call me Izumi! Mrs. Dragneel just makes me feel old!" Please no! Not this again!

At this time, Mr. Dragneel walked in, carrying bags on both arms and a 24-pack of bottled water. He grinned at me with the same lopsided grin as Natsu's. "Hey there, Lucy-goose! How are ya?" I grinned back at the silly nickname. The only one I've gotten besides Luce and Lulu was Bunny-girl, and that was by Gajeel. Mr. Dragneel's nickname for me has to be one of my favorites. "I'm doing well, Mr. Dragneel! How about you?"

"I'm good. And call me Igneel! You're Natsu's girlfriend now; there's no need for familiarities! The first time Mavis called us by our first names, she nearly passed out! Her poor face! Ah, do you remember that, darling?" His eyes looked over towards Izumi, whom was putting away cans and other nonperishables. She turned around, her hair whipping in the process. "Yep! Emiko recorded the entire thing!" Her eyes widened. "That reminds me! Emi is coming home this Friday for her spring break. Make sure that you're ready for the beast."

'_The beast?'_ I mouthed. His eyes widened and he looked away. '_You don't wanna know.'_

"Lucy-goose?" Igneel called. I looked over to him. "Are you staying over for a bit or shall we be seeing you off?" Wiping my mouth with my napkin, I shook my head. "No, sir. I have to get going. Gajeel's family is expecting me over, and I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries. Thank you for your offer, though."

"I'll help you out," Natsu said. We went up to Emiko's room, grabbed the clothes, and came back down in at least five, maybe six, minutes. With a quick call 'goodbye', we're out the door. He places the bags in my trunk before turning towards me. "See ya at school I guess." I nodded. "Yeah," my voice was kinda shaky. "I'll see ya there."

Before anything else was said, Izumi yelled out to him to help out with the groceries. He grinned and gave a small wave before running off. I laughed. There's just something about his boyish nature that makes me happy. The smile never leaving my face, I get in my car and drove off.

It wasn't a particularly long drive to Gajeel's house, but the anticipation of talking to his mom made it seem longer. She's such a nice lady. One time, for a bake sale we had when we were raising money for our school, she cooked these amazing snickerdoodles. Everybody kept coming to our booth and buying them because they were so good. Gajeel, Rogue, Wendy, and I all kept stealing them and hiding underneath the bleachers. When she found us, she was mad but quickly forgave us. We were sick by the end of the thing.

"Lucy!" Grandeeney cried as she ran out, her white hair flowing behind her. Her arms were stretched out wide. "Oh, you're here! You're finally here. I can't wait to hear all about what's going on with your life and who you like and how is photography. I'm so glad that you came!" She led me into the house all the while talking about aimless things and telling Gajeel and Metalicana to get my things. She guided me to the couch. "Did you eat yet?" Her green eyes sparkled with curiousity. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I ate curry at the Dragneel's."

From the entryway, Gajeel snorted. He was leaning on the doorframe casually. "That's it? Just that?" His smirk stretched across his face. I scrunched my eyebrows up. "What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew full-well what he means. Smirking deeper (if possible) he said, "I thought for _sure _that you two would be full-on maki-"

"Gajeel!" I yelled as I jumped up. "Why don't you show me my room? I mean, I need to know where I'm staying for the time being!" My hand was covering his mouth the entire time we walked up the stairs. "Thank you for having me, Deeney!"

He laughed as soon as the door closed. His eyebrows- two piercings on either side- wiggled. "What _did_ you two do at the illustrious Dragneel's house?" He joked. Looking down, my cheeks flushed. "N-nothing." Great. Now he's definitely going to think that something happened there, when we only had dinner! Not convince, Gajeel just leaned on the wall. "Spill."

I opened the door and began pushing him out of it. His red eyes pierced into mine, making me look away. "He just cooked for me! There. Happy? Good. Have sweet dreams about Levy!" And then I slammed the door, locking it so he wouldn't come in. When I was sure that he wouldn't barge in, I unlocked it then went to the bed. It was decorated in gray bedding. Nice touch, Deeney. Sighing, I pulled out my phone.

_There's nothing more powerful in the world than love._

What in the fucking world was I thinking when I made that as my screensaver? Even past me knew that some serious shit in my love-life was about to go down. I rolled over and shoved my face into the pillow. "Natsu Dragneel," I whispered, "what are you doing to me?"

* * *

Ah, Friday. The day where I have no homework (mostly), no worries, and absolutely no plans. I can just go home and curl up in some fuzzy pajamas and watch movies with my best friend and his cousin. Maybe Wendy will be there. I know Deeney would love to watch a movie, and maybe Metalicana would too. Just as I started to text Rogue about the idea I had for tonight, somebody had grabbed me and dragged me off to somewhere in the school. "Don't worry, Lulu," Levy said as I started to struggle. "It's just me. Mira told me to come and get you. She needs to talk to the both of us."

I stupidly followed my friend down to auditorium. Mira, on top of being in the choir, was also in theater, being both an actress and a stage manager. Therefore, she has complete access to this area. And the minute I saw her and Erza, I knew that I was going to regret it.

"Lucy!" She nearly screamed. She waved her arms around. "Come, come! There's someone here that wants to meet you!" It was then that I noticed the other girl leaning on the stage. Her hair was bright red, curled to perfection, with purple ends that blended perfectly. She was wearing a dark green with a leather jacket and military boots. I feel like I've seen her somewhere, but I can't really put my finger on it. Levy didn't know either as she shook her head when I asked. With one look at her eyes-the same hazel eyes as Natsu-it clicked.

Emiko.

"Hey there," she grinned. It was a bit like her mother's. "You must be the illustrious Lucy I've heard about." She looked over to Levy. "And the short stack must be Levy. It's nice to meet you both! I'm Emiko." If there was only one word I could use to describe her, it would be confidence. She oozed it by the way she stood and her manner of speaking.

Shyly, Levy smiled. "H-hi." Aww, she squeaked! Levy's so cute! Maybe the idea of her being a real-life doll wasn't wrong.

Emiko jumped off the stage and walked towards us. When she finally got close enough, she grinned again. "Let me just you, Momma has been talking _nonstop _about you, Miss Lucy. Zeref and Mavis, too. They must've been really impressed with you at Kyouka's celebration dinner. Though, I heard that you fell asleep during the play." She leaned in a bit. Her eyes were more brown than they were green, and she had a mole next to her right eye. "Don't worry, I do too. Every single one."

Mira and Erza had walked up to us by now and leaned on the auditorium seats. "So, Lucy…" Erza had begun while tapping on her arm like she wasn't up to something. "What happened the other day at his house?" Her face was painted pink.

All four girls leaned in to hear my story. Sighing, I sat down on one of the fold out seats and told them, "Nothing really. We just went to his house, took a few of Emiko's clothes-" I glanced up to her before continuing. She just waved her hands before telling me that she knew because I was obviously wearing her over-sized t-shirt with the words 'ISSUES' in bold. I continued. "Then we went downstairs and had dinner that he cooked for us. His parents came home not too long after that."

Emiko, Mira, and Erza all gasped. Mira, who was the closest to me and had wide blue eyes, said, "He… He _cooked _for you?!" She had to sit down in her seat to keep from fainting. With confusion obviously on my face, I replied with, "Yeah. Why is it such a big deal. He probably cooks like all the time."

"Lucy, you don't understand," the redhead said. She was shaking her head. "Natsu had never-and I mean _never-_ cooked for anyone of us before besides Emiko. Not even Lisanna, his _best friend_. It's like an honor for him to let you try something he made, let alone cook for you." Emiko nodded at this. "Yeah. I remember that he would refuse to cook for Mavis when she and Zeref started dating. Even my friends never got to try some fresh curry instead of leftovers. Of course, he never knew about it." She looked so smug when she said that.

Levy leaned over my chair, her blue hair falling out of the bun she had tied. "So you're saying that you have to be really lucky for him to do to that?" All three girls nodded. Emiko had even put extra emphasis on hers. My friend whistled before looking down at me. "Damn, Lucy. He must actually like you. You might have yourself a boyfriend soon."

Me? A boyfriend? There's no way. I mean, yeah Natsu an attractive male. And sure we kissed a few times. So what he cooked for when he wouldn't cook for anyone else? That doesn't mean he _actually _likes me right?

Right?

* * *

On Saturday, Mira had demanded that Levy and I turned up early to get ready for the party. We would do our hair and our makeup and get dressed up in pretty party dresses that were like 'totes the bomb.' As you could clearly see, slang is _not_ my second language. It's like my fifth or sixth language, numbers two through four/five ranging anywhere from 'garble garble, I'm a turkey' to 'OH MY GOSH I'M TOTES FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW OVER SO-AND-SO'S ABS!' Yeah… Not my best moments.

Levy pulled up right after me, and we waked up to the door together. It was swung open as soon as we set foot on the first step. "Good. You two are here," Erza said. She ushered us in. "Mira's having an anxiety attack again. It's not as bad as her other ones, but we don't have Laxus here to calm her down. Lis is downstairs trying to do it. Currently, it's not working. Do either of you know how to calm down anxiety?" She looked at both of us expectantly.

"I have an anxiety disorder."

Her voice was so tiny that we barely heard it. Levy shrunk down and blushed. It wasn't a normal blush; it kinda looked like she too embarrassed to even talk about, which she probably is. Her eyes started to water. "I don't really like to talk about. People just say that it's like a minor thing. Kinda like depression. It's all in my head. I guess that's why Juvia and I don't talk about our situations."

We just kind of stare at her. I've known about people have mental disorders all the time, and I also knew that there are people at my school with a mental disorder, but I never knew that it was someone that _I _personally know. To think that she was living with it all alone, nobody else to talk about it with.

A hum comes from Erza, and she turned back towards the door. "Very well. You are in charge of helping Mira calm down. Be warned; she's worse than me when she gets like this." Then she opened the door and practically shoved us in there. From below, Mira was practically screaming. "It's her way of trying to calm down."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Mirajane screeched, and the sound of something hitting a wall and breaking followed shortly. With one look, we all ran down as fast as we could. I barely had time to dodge a flying plate. My eyes were trained on the shattered pieces of glass.

"Mira, calm down! You're going to hurt somebody if you keep throwing the plates!" Lisanna yelled before ducking another of Mira's flying plates. Leaning towards Erza, I whispered, "This is an anxiety attack? I thought it was more of immobilizing."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, telling Levy to try and help calm her down. "Mira has OCD-not as serious as Laxus's-and she has anxiety attacks if things don't go the exact way everything is planned. Her way of coping is well," she moved to dodge a flying plate aimed for her head, "throwing things before even coming up with a solution. Normally, we'd have Laxus come and help her out since he himself has attacks, but he won't be back until the party. Lisanna or Elfman could calm her down considering that they _are _her siblings. Unfortunately, they don't really know _how _to do it."

From across the room, Levy had begun to calm her down. Her voice was soothing, kind of like how a mother would try to soothe her crying child. Eventually, the older girl's shouts and screams had turned into a slight hyperventilation, then she ended up whimpering. After a few minutes, she had relaxed enough to be able to talk. "Are you okay?" Levy asked. Her voice shaked a bit as she spoke, but she obviously tried to keep it under control. "I know that it's hard to come down; I have trouble myself. But how are you?"

Mira laughed. Like really laughed. A laugh that made all of us look at each other and think '_Is she fucking crazy?'_ Her hair fell into her face as she crouched down from laughter. When her laughter died out, she said, "Thanks, Levy. I just never thought that I'd be brought down by someone other than Laxus. And your face was so cute that it just made me laugh! Whoo!" She straightened herself out and fixed her hair. "Now that I've almost completely chilled out, it's time to do what I had you guys come here for."

Erza grabbed my arm while Mira grabbed Levy's. They practically dragged us up the stairs towards Mira's gigantic room. Being rich sure has it's perks.

"Here," a black shirt was tossed out towards me followed by a frilly white skirt. I ducked when a pair of rhinestoned flats were tossed towards my head. Obviously, she's still a little worked up. "These are for Lucy. Levy, you'll have to make do with one of my old dresses. Erza will help with makeup while I do your hair. Lisanna will have to do whatever a Lisanna does." Levy and I share a nervous look before we began to change. I really wish that I wore something more than a plain white bra. Nothing matches.

It took two hours. Two hours for them to pamper us with makeup that is 'natural' and hair that is 'sexy'. My hair was curled and Levy's was straightened. I had pinkish eye shadow and she had a color that I had yet to identify. Basically, we were all done up. Mira clapped her hands.

"Party time."

* * *

"Hey, Lucy," Lisanna said as she leaned on the counter. Her right hand had a drink in her hand and her cheeks were a little pink. She wasn't looking at me. "Can we talk?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand. I followed her outside to the deck questionably. Talk? Talk about what?

Only a couple people were outside but were too far to even hear what she was going to say. She led me to a swing before sitting down. "It's pretty comfy," her words were slurred a bit. "Come, come, I wanna talk. It's about Natsu." Fuck.

I was quiet while she talked. "He's fragile, you know? Kinda like a teddy bear but also the vase that your mom never wants you to touch. Or china. Ya gotta treat him gently. Also treat him like a man. Natsu doesn't really like to open up to people, so you gotta be _real _lucky to have him tell you _anything. _It took him almost four years to actually speak to me about his feelings and how he felt about school and who he liked and what's going on in his mind. _Four years. _I'm his best friend! I should've known his secrets like in two years. Where am I going with this?" She looked down her hands before looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh, right! Natsu! Anyways, be careful with the little piece of… I forgot the word."

I sighed. "Is there a point?" I didn't want to be mean, but I wanted to be alone right now. There are too much people here. She brightens up before taking a drink.

"Right. What I'm trying to say is that you need to be good to Natsu. I see the way he looks at you, and I also see the way you look at _him_. Of course, high school love isn't supposed to last, but you two just seem kind of… Perfect. Not really, but still. I think it's about damn time that you both actually get together!" At my confused face, she stands up and points at me. The swing rocked back and forth. "Lucy what's-your-middle-name Heartfilia, you need to ask him the fuck out! It's the twenty first century and time to grow some balls!" She began to sway. "Now, if you could excuse me, I need to go lie down. Near the toilet."

I hope that she made it to the door.

With Lisanna gone, I got to think about what she went on about in her drunken state. Ask Natsu out, huh? Should I just go up to him and be like 'Hey, sweet thang! You looking good tonight! Wanna come over to my place and rent a movie?' Or maybe the sweet and innocent 'I like you. Do you like me?' No, that's too Wendy. And the other one is too Cana (my Godfather's recently discovered daughter. I've only met her about five times in my life, and she goes to another school in another state. We don't talk much except at Christmas, Thanksgiving, and at Easter. She's also an underaged drinker.) Sighing, I put my head in my hands and groan. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe have a drink? Because, you know, you _are _at a party after all."

My head shot up so fast that I felt a little dizzy. There standing just a few feet ahead of me was the root of my problems. He was holding out an iced bottle of water, and I warily took it. "Don't worry, it hasn't been opened yet." He gestures to the other side of the swing. "Mind if I sit." I shook my head. There was a slight creak as he sat down, and I sunk towards him a little. His body heat rolled off of him in waves and felt like I was in the Sahara Desert. I read somewhere (again, probably on Tumblr) that it literally means 'Desert Desert', but when I looked it up, Wikipedia said 'The Greatest Desert'. I don't know who to trust. What am I doing again? Oh, right. I'm just sitting dangerously close to Natsu Dragneel, hottest soccer player and the guy whom I've had a crush on and replaced Rogue's place in my heart for the love interest. And we can't forget how I want to kiss him and take off his clothes and fuck him and… Woah. Too pornographic here.

I shook my head slightly. The quiet is making me think really weird thoughts, and I'm starting to have a fantasy about him being a demon and taking me away to his castle to- okay, somebody needs to say something. Should I be the one? I mean, it's totally acceptable at this day and age for the girl to say something right? Yeah! Feminism! And other things!

"So-"

We both cut off before laughing. His little crooked smile stretched across his face a bit as he scratched his neck nervously. "Y-you first."

I shook my head before saying, "No, I want to hear what you have to say first. I kinda don't want to embarrass myself by saying something that I really shouldn't have said." I leaned forward just a couple centimeters and waited. He looked away and blushed a little bit more. Man, this spring air is really doing some justice to this mood. "Well, uh, I just wanted to say, uh… Shit… How the fuck do I say this without sound like a total idiot…?" Just as I was about to say something, he turned his entire body towards me as much as he could and stared at me. Perfect hazel eyes with more green in them than anything other color stared at me. Too much? It doesn't matter. I stared back at him and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Lucy, I just wanted to say…" Again, much to my chagrin, he trailed off. Damn it! Fucking speak your fucking mind before I-

He kissed me. Like actually kissed me. Like kissed me because he wanted to and there was no one here expecting him to and because he likes me. My eyes closed as I leaned into his lips. You know that magic feeling every book describes? Those first real kisses? The butterflies in your stomach? The world slipping away? I never really understood it, but this is kinda what it's like. I do have butterflies, and I can feel some sort of spark, and most of the noise from inside drowns out until it's a piano sound in the back of my mind. And it felt good because I had Natsu Dragneel kiss me. My fingers (which were brushing his before) intertwined with his in response.

Butterflies. I love those butterflies. I don't love the feeling my chest is having, because it feels like my heart is about to burst out and shout to the world that I could be falling in love with Natsu and I barely know him. But at this moment, none of that mattered. It didn't matter that when he pulled away, my heart was betraying me. It didn't matter that Mira and Erza and Levy and Rogue were probably all watching us. It didn't matter that I was scared of what could come out of this relationship. Because the moment he pulled away, he asked me the question that I didn't knew I wanted to hear.

"Luce, will you be my girlfriend?"

And I responded. "Yes."

* * *

**Kitty: IT TOOK ME THREE FUCKING MONTHS TO GET THIS CHAPTER FINISHED! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! I'M SORRY IF THIS IS A TRIGGER CHAPTER OR IF IT TOUCHED ON ANYTHING EMOTIONAL OR ANYTHING! YOU MAY COMPLAIN IF IT DID OR IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG! I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN BY THE END OF THE BREAK! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kitty: It's my birthday! I got a new Mac and am currently writing on it right now!**

**Lucy: Happy birthday, Kitty! **

**Kitty: Thanks! I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's short compared to my other ones! **

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Natsu spoke. His thumb ran over my hand as he said, "Wanna play a game?" Creepy? Yeah, it kinda was. If it came from anyone else, I'd say 'Fuck this shit' and run away as fast as I could. But Natsu said it so quietly and with a tiny break in his voice at the first word that I wanted to find out what it was, so I said, "What is it?"

"Twenty Questions."

I laughed. "Twenty Questions? The fuckboy game?" He looked so flabbergasted that I would think of him as a 'fuckboy' and leaned back, placing his hand over his heart in fake hurt. "I'm hurt, Miss Heartfilia," he said overdramatically, "that you would even _dare _to think of me as one of those vile creatures! I was merely just trying to get to know you more!" His hand moved to his hand, and my laughter didn't stop. "I guess I shall never know what makes you you!"

I placed my head on his shoulder and booped his nose. Endearing or weird? I may never know. "Alright, let's play. You first then." He looked over at me and grin. Same old Natsu with his same old grin and same fun and sweet personality. His eyes sparkled as he thought of what to asked then got brighter when he thought of it. "Favorite book?"

"_The DUFF_ by Kody Keplinger." No hesitation. "Favorite movie?"

"Lord of the Rings series. I can't choose just one. Middle name?"

"Ashley. Yours?"

"Natsu."

I leaned back and stared at him. Did he just give me his first name instead of middle? Does he not _have _a middle name? As if sensing my thoughts, he laughed and looked down at my hands. "My full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Mom wanted something from her heritage and Dad got the name from some stupid TV he watched back in the nineties. It was like 'Fairy Tail' or something. Why do you like photography?"

Humming, I rest my head on his shoulder again and watched the idiotic people in the backyard try to dance. "I don't know. I guess I just like to capture people in different moments of their lives. You never know what it is the most important moment in a person's life until you see it for yourself. There are thousands and thousands of memories that you catch in a single picture, and there are also thousands of feelings within it. My favorite thing is to capture those feelings and memories so I can look back on them later. My entire room is filled with pictures that I've taken, of moments that you can't physically relive but the entire feeling is there when you look at it because you remember what you felt at the time it was taken. Photography is… I don't know, an extension of myself. An artform, you might say. It doesn't really matter what it is; it's a part of me." My smile turned into a small frown. "My dad doesn't see it the same way, though. He'd rather me be an accountant or something else. That's why I haven't been home all week; we were arguing about college again and it got heated."

Before either of us could say anything else, the back door swung open, and Erza walked out. "There you two are! We're about to play Truth or Dare, and we were looking for you guys!" Natsu's eyes grew wide with terror. "Shit…" He muttered.

"No getting out of this one," the redhead sighed before grabbing our arms. "Trust me; I've tried. I seriously don't want to have another plate come flying at my head." He looked at me, and I shook my head. _'You don't want to know.'_

Inside the house was loud and booming, but the basement was almost as quiet as outside. I say that there was about thirty people down here that Mira had roped into joining her death trap. In the corner was Levy looking extremely shy and awkward. Her face said 'I'll play' but her eyes said 'Just fucking kill me already before I do it myself.' Rogue and Gajeel were standing next to her, and both of their red orbs widened when they looked at our hands. I guess we forgot that we were still holding each other's.

Near the bar that Mira was throwing plates from earlier stood Gray and Jellal, though Jellal was talking to Juvia and Gray was trying his best to not look like he was staring at her. I knew that she knew. There was a little smirk on her face that told me she knew. I scanned the rest of the room to see if I knew anyone. There was Elfman and Evergreen practically devouring each other with their eyes (though everyone knows that neither have the balls to say so), Lisanna talking to a guy with blue hair that looked kinda like Juvia, Laxus with a beer, a totally drunk Sting sitting with a totally sober Yukino, and finally that new guy Michael. Everyone else was just background.

"Oh, Lucy, Natsu! You're here! Now we can _finally _start!" Mira ushered everyone to sit in a circle, and Rogue planted his ass right next to mine. "You and Natsu?" He whispered. I nodded. "Asked me out while we were sitting outside. Just a few moments ago." He leaned back and stared at me with incredulous eyes. He wasn't able to ask anymore before Mirajane started to explain the rules of her version of the game.

"Everyone knows the rules of the game. If you get truth, you answer truthfully. Get dare, you do the dare, and if not, you're punished. But we're gonna do a bit more than just that. These," she puts a top hat in the middle of our circle, "are the truths, and these," she puts another one down next to it, "are the dares. Your tormentor-I mean, asker-picks one out and reads it off for you to do." She looked around before saying one more thing. "Don't forget to pick a number. You'll see why later." After we do so, she asked the dreaded question: who wants to go first?

It was Levy who raised her hand. "I-I'll go. Might as well get it over with." She was so scared that I wanted to take her place, but I wasn't about to go against the wrath of Mira. She scares me. With a devilish grin and demon eyes, Mira leaned forwards and asked, "Truth? Or Dare?" Levy squeaked out a 'truth' before cowering a bit. She watched as her torturer's hand swirled in the bowl, looking for a truth to terrify her. Finally, her hand comes out with a pink slip.

"Have you ever seen and/or read porn before?"

"Yes." Her face was bright red. "I-I've done b-both." Wow, Levy has some balls for announcing that. Mira, satisfied, gave Levy the paper as her 'reward' for answering. The bluenette waited until she had her nerves under control before she picked her victim.

"Juvia. Truth or Dare?"

I didn't even know that they knew each other. Guess the blue haired people have to stick together. Juvia nonchalantly asked for a dare before leaning back on her arms. She wasn't as scared as normal people would be in this situation. When Levy's hand grabbed the blue slip, her eyes glanced away briefly as if she _was _afraid. Probably was. "Pick a number one through ten." Levy instructed. Without a beat, Juvia said, "Seven."

"Fuck!" Gray was close enough to me where I could hear his cursing at his luck. He was number seven, huh? What will she have to do I wonder? Levy smirked a little and said, "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Gray in that closet, except it's going to be more like Fourteen Minutes in Heaven." Before Juvia could protest, she said, "It's either that or take off all of your clothes right here and now. And you can't put them on for the rest of the game."

Everyone 'oohed' at the dare, and half of the boys there were practically dying for Juvia to deny her dare, Gray's cousin Lyon included. Gray, however, looked extremely uncomfortable with the position he was just put into. Didn't Natsu say that they practically hate each other? That wouldn't explain why he's not looking at her-or anyone really.

"Surely she wouldn't do it, right? I mean, stripping down isn't the _worst _thing in the world!" I could hear Gray whisper to Natsu, who just grinned and shook his head. Is my boyfriend (I love that word) a secret fanboy? Ooh, this will be good…

Juvia stood up and grabbed Gray's hand. "I'll do it." Then she started dragging him towards the downstairs bedroom. How did I not notice that before? Gray, completely shocked, was willingly dragged through the cat-calling teenagers. They were both blushing when I leaned over to Natsu. He leaned closer. "Doesn't Gray like Juvia?" I whispered. He nodded and looked at me, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Why?" I told him my suspicion: Juvia liked Gray too. I mean, the blush on her face was way redder than Erza's hair, and his did not fit the calm and cool Gray I've come to know these past few weeks. Maybe this game was all it took for all the sexual tension (I practically felt it from here) to finally be released.

"Juvia, wait!" Mira called her. The already flustered girl turned and faced her, but she kept her face hidden mostly. "You need to pick someone for the next round!"

"Lucy."

Then she and Gray disappeared from sight, the door closing behind them. Mira's smirk told me all I needed to know. They weren't coming out of there tonight if she had something to do with it. But then it turned to me, and I knew I was so fucking screwed. Even Natsu and Rogue stiffened next to me as she said, "Lucy. Truth or Dare?"

"Tr-truth?" Oh way to fucking go, you dipshit! Never show fear to the enemy! She reached for the Hat of Truths (I found out later that's what it was called) and pulled out a pink slip. My heart thudded against my chest as she unfolded it. Her smile fell, her eyes dimmed, and I got hopeful. That was until she looked up with a new devilish grin. "What was the most sexiest and skimpiest clothing you've ever worn _in public_. And explain why."

Oh thank heavens! I sighed in relief. I got confused looks, but I quickly brushed it off. Next to me, Rogue started laughing his ass off at the memory. He turned completely red before he covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry," he coughed. He winked at me and mouthed _'red lace.' _As if I don't already know, douchebag.

"The sexiest and skimpiest thing I had ever worn in public was red lacy lingerie. It had these black garters that went with it for the stockings. Oh, and I had to wear stilettos with it." By now, Rogue was on the ground in nothing but shambles. Mira gawked, Erza and Levy blushed, Gajeel was right next to Rogue (assholes), and Natsu… Let's just say that Natsu got a little friendly. You wouldn't have known if you weren't sitting where I was, and I was pretty close to him. The rest of the insignificant people were just stunned. Sure, I was the quiet goody-two-shoes, but I wasn't _totally _a good girl. Did I tell you about the time that I was almost arrested? Well, it involved my best friend and his cousin and accidentally setting my neighbor's house on fire. Good thing we were kids.

Mira snapped out of her reverie. "Wh-why did you wear lingerie in p-public?" That has to be the first time I ever seen her like that. I shuddered at the memory. "Auntie Jewel-Jen's mom- needed a model for her fashion show. Apparently, one of them has a food allergy to olives, I think, and had to go to the hospital. It was totally last minute. Since I was there supporting her and Jenny, she had to use me." I gave another shuddered. "And I, uh…. I might've, maybe, kinda…"

"She fell flat onto her face. On some random guy's dick." Rogue interrupted. He was practically hyperventilating by now. "She… She was _nowhere _near him! He was a good ten feet from the stage! The poor sucker went home with a bloody nose, too!"

Everyone started laughing at my expense. I looked down and pouted. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

Minutes, maybe hours, went by as we continued to play. A good majority went home as the party started dying down and such. Poor Levy had to take off everything on her top half of her body. Jellal begrudgingly had to compete in a drinking contest with Natsu. Gajeel… We all agreed not to speak of it. Gray and Juvia never came out of the room.

It was around one-thirty in the morning when we decided that this was the last round. Jellal pulled out a blue slip and timidly said, "Kiss a girl in this room." It wouldn't be a big deal if it was a guy. But this was Erza. Erza Scarlet. Really straight and in love with Jellal Erza Scarlet. And there were only about six other girls that she could kiss-including the taken ones. Except, Erza didn't kiss a girl. She walked right up to Michael and gave him a kiss right on the lips. Confusion was written on all of our faces.

Michael's face was completely red when she pulled away. Erza, with a small smile, sat back down next to her boyfriend, whom was looking away at an interesting picture.

"Uh, Erza…" Natsu said. "You do know that he's a boy, right?" We all nodded. She just smiled, looked at the poor boy, and then said, "Do _you _want to tell them, or shall I?"

Michael sighed. He was struggling eternally. Getting up from his seat, he said, "I will." Then he paused, his lips trembling slightly. His fingers twiddled with each other. In a high, girly voice he said, "I'm really a girl."

The room went quiet. Not because he was a girl, but because we were shocked at how Erza knew. Simultaneously, we all nodded. Acceptance. Michael stood frozen for a few seconds. "Y-you're not disgusted?" We all shake our heads.

"I'm bi," Sting said.

"I'm pansexual," Erza nuzzled her head on Jellal's shoulder.

"I'm asexual!" One girl in the room, I think her name was Laki, said.

Rogue, timidly, said, "I'm gay." I looked over to Gajeel to see his reaction. Instead of freaking out, he just nodded and patted his back. He grinned. "I knew."

One by one, we all just said our sexualities and/or mental health issues. It was kind of refreshing hearing about the imperfections of the people I once believed to be like diamonds. I guess that's why they were called that. A perfect being. In reality, they were like a book-beautiful on the outside, but so much troubles on the inside.

Michael sat down in tears before telling us that his name-his birth name-was really Minerva. The goddess of wisdom Levy had told him. He blushed and ducked his head.

Natsu leaned over towards me. "It's pretty cool how people are pretty accepting these days, isn't it?" He wasn't l looking at me but at our friends instead. A smile rested on his perfectly tan face, and I could see the light freckles that were sprinkled all over his face. I smiled too. He was right; it _is _pretty amazing.

From across the circle, Mira was staring at me. It wasn't her 'I know you like him' stare or 'I ship you guys so hard' stare. It was just a stare, like she was trying to figure out what's happening between us. Instead of asking, she just shook her head and continued with the conversations. Weird. Then again, she always had been a weird one. Shaking my head, I leaned onto Natsu's shoulder and closed my eyes, the feeling of comfort washing over me.

* * *

I woke up the next day with Natsu's arm around my waist and a purple sky. At some point of the night, we had all decided to crash on the basement's floor instead of risking going home drunk and getting in an accident. A blanket was draped over us unceremoniously. Scattered across the room were the other people with their different blankets and what-not. Natsu nuzzled closer to me and muttered, "Don't wanna pizza…" before snoring again. I giggled slightly. He really was just like a kid.

From across the room, Gajeel moved to rub his eyes. They met mine before he grinned. "You and Natsu _finally _together yet?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, happened last night. Maybe now you and a certain someone," I looked over to a sleeping Levy that had claimed the couch with Lisanna, "can be Mira's next project. I'm rooting for you two."

He blushed and looked away. "'S nothing going on with us…" Then his face turned devilish. "You two gonna fuck now that you're together?" It was my turn to look away.

Natsu moved again before I could say anything, and we freeze. Did we accidentally wake him-or anyone-up? When he muttered something about pizza again, we relaxed. There was nothing more awkward than talking about having sex with someone that you haven't done it with while they are literally right next to you.

I snuggled back into Natsu and shut my eyes again. Sleep, even though I had a lot already, had begun to call to me. His arm tightened around me, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Kitty: That's all folks! I don't know when I'll update again because we have mid-terms coming up soon, but I'll try! Au revoir, my lovelies! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitty: I'm back! I seriously hope that you like this because I was super stumped for this chapter. **

**Natsu: 'Bout damn time. **

**Kitty: Shut up. **

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

"Okay, Lucy, you can do it," I muttered to myself as I typed in my email password. It's been a week since I kinda sorta ran away from home, and I'm considered a runaway by law now. I doubt that my dad even cares. There haven't been any intercom check-ins to see if I've gone to school, no calls to the principal's office, no Amber Alerts, nothing. It's like he didn't even fucking care that his only daughter-whom may I remind you, is _seventeen-_ wasn't going home everyday. I thought Mom at least would call, or even Aunt Aquarius, but nothing. So much for always loving me. Rogue's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality, and I shake my head. "I don't think I can do it."

Wendy leaned on my temporary desk. "Of _course _you can! If you have enough courage to stand up to your controlling father, you can open an email to see if you've got into Round Two." She patted my shoulder. "You can do it, Lucy."

"Yeah, and I'd still like you if you don't win," Natsu crouched down next to me. From the bed, Gajeel grunted. "He'd like you no matter what." I heard Levy gasp and whisper-yelled, "Gajeel!"

With those words of encouragement, I click on the email entitled _'Harold's Inc. Photography Contest'_ and waited for it to load. My heart slammed against my chest as we all held our breath. Finally, the screen was filled with words, and I looked away. "Could someone read it out loud for me?" Rogue, whom was leaning against my chair, leaned in closer to me and sighed. I knew what he was thinking. Bastard.

"'Dear Ms. Heartfilia,'" he looked to me. "'We regret to inform you that- '"

"Regret to inform you? What does that mean? What do you mean?" I was freaking out, and before I could look at the laptop, Rogue took it away from and kept reading. He cleared his throat. "'We regret to inform you that you have made the 2015 Amateur Photographer Contest's Round Two here at Harold's Inc. The winners will be announced on April 20th. Good luck and congratulations to you.'" He smiled sweetly as he finished. "Signed by Janice Coleman."

Everyone's eyes-aside from Rogue's-went wide, and my lungs started to constrict. I pointed to my purse. "I-inhaler! I need it!" My best friend had already dug through the bottomless pit and threw me the lifesaver. I shook it, pressing the button once it touched my mouth. Immediately, I started to feel slightly better. A huge grin spread across my face. "I'm in the top three!"

"We need to call everyone and celebrate!"

Wendy pushed off of my desk and walked over to her brother. She crossed her arms. "And just _where _were you thinking of having this little celebration? I doubt Aunt Deeney would want people to just fill her house randomly!" Gajeel snorted. He sat up on my bed before scratching his head. His hair was still in the braid Wendy did while we were waiting for the results to come in. "Please. Ma practically _begs _me to bring over my soccer friends _and_ their girlfriends or boyfriends. That's like forty or so people in our house. I bet we could have everyone here."

Eventually, Rogue had called everyone and told them Gajeel's address. Mira brought over her favorite card game-Cards Against Humanity-and let's just say that we've learned some _very _interesting things about certain people (cough, Mira, cough). The entire time, my smile stuck. This was the moment I want in my mind forever. This was the moment that made me wish that time could just freeze forever. This was the moment that made me love life.

It was also the start of the hurricane.

* * *

"The semi-finals are today," Natsu said as he got back from throwing his trash away. He picked up his book on the table (it was the _The Great Gatsby _today) that he was going to read when the conversation gets a little too boring for him. His friends never minded; they just carried on with whatever they were talking about. I watched as he put on his glasses as he asked, "You guys ready for tonight?" His right hand intertwined with mine before he started eating. Right-handed perks: you get to hold hands with your left-handed boyfriend.

Grays grinned as he leaned back into his chair. I could tell that he was looking forward to this game more than anyone else here. "Hell fucking yeah! I'm dying to just _crush _those Tartaros Demons!" Tartaros is a high school that everyone hated here at this magnificent (and barf-worthy) high school. They won state for the pass three years, and the guys were simply _dying _to get their hands on the rings and the trophy.

I leaned into Natsu and read a passage from his book. Well, tried to. It wasn't really my cup of tea, so I quickly became bored. High school drama and fantasy kind of books really appealed to me. Eventually, Natsu put down his book and leaned his head on mine. "Yes?" He drawled. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. Ah, warmth. It welcomes me in all its forms, including Natsu's superhuman body heat. Seriously. He's like a human furnace in the middle of summer on Mars. Where was I going with this?

"Okay, lovebirds," Gray gagged. "Knock it off before that officer over there writes you up for PDA." He pointed to the state mandated police officer that supposedly was supposed to keep us safe. Yeah right. I don't know why he was there, but I do know that he annoyed the hell out of me my entire high school career. Douche bag.

From across the table, I could see Rogue looking down at his tray. He wasn't even eating his food. I shook it off as nerves and settled back onto Natsu's shoulder.

The bell rang, and I had to move my head away from my furnace. Natsu placed his lips on my forehead lightly before saying, "See you later, Luce. Cheer me on tonight." Then he ran off to whatever math class he had.

Rogue's arm rested on my shoulder as we walked through the halls. He didn't have his usual 'happy-go-lucky' smile on his face. It's just… plain, like whatever he was thinking was just too depressing that he can't even muster the fakest happiness. Getting tired of it, I sighed and jabbed his side lightly. "What's up?" I asked. "Got pre-game jitters? Totally not like you, but whatever." He didn't laugh like I thought he would. He didn't do anything. In fact, he just kept walking forward in silence. I went with it. He could get like this at times.

When we reached my classroom, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the doorway. My eyebrows scrunched up. "Rogue?" My hand rested on his with concern. He was avoiding my eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Princess. I'll tell you after the game. I just…" He paused before pinching the bridge of his nose. I glanced over to the clock behind him to see that we only had a couple minutes before we had to get in the classroom. With even more concern than before, I looked back and took his hand off of my arm, grasping it between both of mine. His eyes opened to look at me. I pressed on. "Rogue. Tell me what the hell is wrong."

He just shook his head. "Sorry. It's nothing. I'll tell you it later. See ya." He walked off before I could call him back or chase him, and the bell was about to ring, preventing me from doing so. I know I should've gone to him. I know that I should talk to him about whatever the fuck is going on with him. I know that I should've ditched class that day and drag his ass to the nearest girl's bathroom and demand what he wanted to tell me but he couldn't.

But I didn't, and I regretted it the whole day. That's why I shoved him against his locker at the end of the day when the final bell rang.

"Alright, Cheney." I got close to his face. A few people turned their heads towards us, and I bet some were gossiping about how 'Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend is making out with her best friend' or some shit. Fuck that. Fuck all of them. My best friend was hiding something from me and was obviously hurting and won't _fucking tell me. _So I leaned in closer and hardened my gaze. "If you don't _fucking tell me _what the _fuck _is going on, I will personally drag your ass down to hell and back and sick the bloodhounds on you until you scream for mercy. So, what. Is. Killing. You?"

Behind us, somebody coughed before the sound of running away filled the hallway. It didn't bother me. They could be terrified of me and spread rumors about how I'm the next she-devil for all I cared because at that very moment, Rogue was keeping something from me. _Rogue. _My best friend. The one that I tell everything to and share all my emotions with and relied on to make sure that I didn't go insane. The one that got me through that awkward time in sixth grade where some fucking unoriginal kid made fun of my boobs because they were the tiniest in the grade (showed him). The one that came to me when he was having trouble coming to terms with his sexuality because he had no clue that it was okay to like boys. This was Rogue. My Rogue.

And he was hurting.

_And it killed me. _

He reached up to my face and wiped my cheeks. I didn't even realize that I was crying until then, and I don't even know when I started. By now, the hallways were clear save for us, and he sighed. His breath hit my face. "Fine." He grabbed my hands and peeled them away from his shirt. It was wrinkled now. He wouldn't look at me as he whispered, "I'm going to tell him tonight." His hands gripped my tightly as he waited for my response. Never in my life did I see him shake with fear, but right now, he was doing exactly that. My face scrunched up. "Who, Rogue? You're going to tell who about what?"

He looked up finally, and I realized why he was shaking. Rogue Adrian Cheney was crying. For the first time since seventh grade, he was legitimately crying about something that terrified him to no return. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my shoulder, his sobs muffled. I didn't really know what to do; it's normally me that's the one crying. So I did what he would always do for me. I let him cry.

"Lucy…" His arms tightened around me more. His voice came out a little throaty, making him seem a bit more vulnerable than he really was. Or maybe he was that vulnerable. You could never tell with him. I hummed my response. With his arms tightening again (almost to the point where he was kinda sorta crushing me and I was having a bit of trouble breathing), he told me, "I'm gonna to tell my dad. I… I'm gonna come out to him."

I gasped and pulled away slightly. Come out? As in telling his dad that he likes? As in telling his _homophobic _father that he likes to kiss boys and hold hands with them and fuck them mercilessly, probably to the point where one of them can't walk? There's no way that he would want to. But his eyes showed that he really wanted to. I don't know what made him consider it, but I could tell that he was serious about it. My hands grasped his face so I look him in his eyes as I smiled. I leaned in to rest my forehead on his. It was kind of a thing we've been doing since grade school. Our little symbol that means we're acknowledged each other. "Do it. And if he kicks you out, or beats you until you're unrecognizable, I will go back home and take you with me and demand that you stay with us until high school ends." My little speech must've hit pretty close to home because his eyes watered up again. He laughed a little before leaning back. "Thanks, Princess. I needed that."

Smiling softly, I reached up and wiped his face free of tears with my sleeve. I'm a naturally cold person, and the almost-mid-spring weather in this near-beach town of Pennsylvania doesn't help.

Rogue eventually gathered himself before linking his arm within mine. "Shit," he sniffled. "I'm gonna be later for practice if we don't hurry. Come along, Princess."

As we walked down the hall, one thought kept pressing into my mind. Why choose now-out of all the times he could've done it- to come out to his father? I glanced back up at him. His usual smile is back on his face, though it's not shining as brightly as I want it to. I shouldn't ask him. His smile would disappear, and that's the best damn smile ever! Still, I needed to know why he decided that today would be a good day.

"I like someone, and he's not Sting," he said before we reached the double doors. I stopped. Rogue liked someone that's _not _Sting? Impossible! But he just laughed and turned to me. "I know, I know. How could I like someone that's not Sting?" He put on his best impression of me, and I shoved him lightly. Laughing, he continued, "At the party, I, uh, guess you could say that I saw someone for the first time. Strange, but hey, what can you do? You and Natsu got together randomly, too. Though Natsu had a little help from Mirajane to get you-" He stopped, his eyes wide. He turned around suddenly and yelled that he had to go. I just stood there processing what just happened.

Did he say that Natsu had help from Mirajane? I shook my head for the hundredth time that day. There's no way. Natsu isn't someone who would ask for help to get a girl to like him; it's the other way around! Rogue's reaction told me otherwise. Taking in a breath then checking my bag for my inhaler (in case I lose my breath screaming too much or get light headed or just need a security blanket of sorts), I walked out of the school building and to my car.

I needed coffee.

"_AND THAT'S THE END FOLKS! FAIRY TAIL TAKES THE WIN!" _

Levy grabbed my hand as we ran down the bleachers and to the field. It was our school's tradition to 'storm the field' after every game, winning or losing, though we'd rather it be the former. We searched for Natsu and Rogue and Gray and whoever the hell is left to search for that we're about to go get dinner with. Before the game, we had all agreed to eat if we won. Guess who's about to get a free meal bitches. That's right. This gal!

While waiting for the boys to finish showering (after having a lengthy conversation about how personal hygiene is _highly _recommended at the restaurant) and getting dressed, Levy and I hung back and watched the crowd dissipate. The small girl swayed as she bounced on her heels. "We won." She muttered. She was in shock like a lot of us, but she managed to keep it in. For the most part.

Her eyes met might as she bounced even more. She reached out with her tiny hands and made me bounce with her. "Oh, Lucy, we won! We're going to state! Us! This hasn't happened since…" She trailed off and thought for a minute. When her head popped up again, she shook her head. "Since I don't know!"

I smiled and nodded. It's been a while since Fairy Tail High had actually won a semi-final. Will we win this year?

"Hey, guys." Gray jogged up to us and slung his bag over his shoulder. His hair was still wet. "Those idiots take forever to shower. Half of them are in there just like standing." He shook his head before looking back at us. He shifted awkwardly. "So is, uh, Juvia coming tonight?" Levy and I shared a look before smirking. Oh hell yes. We just found Mira's next project. Leaning towards him, I asked knowingly, "Why? You have a crush?"

Gray blushed and looked away. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. Haha, nice try buddy. It's so totally obviously that you like her. Just how incredible was that sex to make you so interested in her?

Before Levy or I could interrogate him, Natsu and Rogue jogged up to us, and Natsu wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my temple. "You guys ready to go? Mira and them are already waiting for us there." We nodded and walked over to the parking lot. Yeah, four out of five of us rather not drive, so I was stuck driving. Bastards. At least the girls are in the front. Now, I don't fucking care if Natsu was my boyfriend and he should get front seat rights because of that, nor do I care if Rogue was my best friend and should also get rights too, Levy is the girl and shouldn't be sitting in between two boys.

The restaurant was in the next town over, taking about thirty minutes to actually reach it. And it was a fucking Olive Garden. We didn't have one in our town, so it made since that we went there for the celebration. Plus, I think Mira just really wanted to have Italian food.

The five of us were laughing as we walked in. I'm pretty sure it was about something Gray had said in the car and we couldn't just get over. Suddenly, Rogue stopped. His hand shot out to grab my arm as he breathed out, "Lucy. Don't look."

Don't look? Doesn't he know that when you say don't look, that basically means look? I just glared at him and did exactly what he told me not to do. I looked. He was looking at a couple kissing. Just a woman and a man kissing while on their date because they're obviously in love. What's so wrong with that.

But then the man pulled away, and I saw who it was, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Not in the asthma way, but it was probably about it to be that. Rogue's hand gripped mine tightly while Natsu brought me closer to him. The tears were falling before I started walking towards him, the calls from my friends being easily ignored. I reached the table of the couple with my heart beating too fast to my taste. My hand gripped my inhaler for comfort. I knew I needed my safety blanket.

Both parts of the couple looked at me in confusion, though one had a bit of terror mixed in. My voiced shook as I croaked out, "Dad?"

* * *

**Kitty: Oh, dear! I've had this planned out for so long, and it's like almost three in the morning and I'm on a three-day weekend. Plus, I'm tighter. **

**Lucy: That's okay because you got it done.**

**Kitty: Yep. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Au revoir, my lovelies! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Kitty: Hello again! I'll keep this short and to the point. This is the new chapter!**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Dad didn't move from his spot, frozen from the shock of seeing me. I didn't get it. How could he just sit there like nothing is wrong? How could he kiss _her _when he has a wife at home? How could he do that to her-to _me? _I don't understand this. Here he is, the fucking bastard that pressured me to going some college that will make me want to claw my brains out, sitting here and having a grand old time with some middle-aged bitch that is nowhere close to being my mother. And he had the nerve to ask me what _I'm _doing here? Something in me snapped, and I grabbed his coffee and threw whatever was left of it. He cried out as it scalded him. "What the hell! Lucy!"

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed. If we didn't gain the attention of everyone already, we had it now. My lungs were burning, but I ignored it. I should leave now before I have an attack. I should, but I won't.

Dad stood up finally. The coffee was already staining his white shirt. His face was red from anger, but his voice stayed calm as he said, "Lucy, calm down. Let's get out of here and talk about this-"

I finally did it. I finally did what I've been wanting to do since the beginning of time. The sound echoed throughout the entire restaurant, hushing even those in the other room. My hand stung from the contact, my lungs burning, and my tears were streaming down my face, but I ignored it all. How can I pay attention to any of that right at this moment? How can be here when all I could think about is Dad cheating on my mother with this… this… this _whore? _(No offense women everywhere.) How will I break the news to Mom? Does she know? Oh, God, I'm going to ruin their marriage!

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Literally couldn't breathe. This wasn't like the one I had the other day when I found out I won; this is a real attack. My vision started to blur, and I stumbled a bit. When Dad reached out to grab me, I swatted his hand away even though I probably needed him to keep from falling. There was a heat behind me, signaling that Natsu has me. His arm wrapped around me. "Your inhaler! Where is it?" He asked frantically as he looked through my bag. I couldn't answer. Eventually, he found it and handed it to me. I shook it before pressing it to my mouth.

Empty.

"It's…" I tried to breathe. By now, I was feeling light headed. "Empty."

Natsu cursed before yelling, "Does anyone have an inhaler?" Probably not the best solution, but I don't have my back up one, so this is really our only solution. Except there wasn't anyone that had one. I guarantee you I wasn't the only one with asthma here. It's not _that _uncommon!

"Here," Dad said as he pulled one out of coat jacket. He handed it to Natsu. "I keep it with me just in case."

My boyfriend ignored him as he shook it himself, pressing it to my mouth so I could take the medicine. He did it a couple more times. I buried my face into his chest until I was able to catch my breath. At least, that's what I told myself. I really didn't want everyone to see me crying again, and he understood that. His hand rubbed my arm as he leaned down and said, "Let's go. We'll celebrate another time." I nodded.

"Lucy!"

I lifted my head to look at Mira as she walked over to me. Or ran. I couldn't really tell. Her blue eyes met mine as she grabbed me by my shoulders. "Are you okay? C'mon, let's get out of here," she said as she took me out of Natsu's grasp. Erza, Juvia, and Levy followed us out of the restaurant. I knew that the guys were following us. There's no reason not to. Mira leaned in towards me, "We're lucky that we didn't order anything. They just us sat down by the time that you got here." I laughed and wiped my eyes. At least they didn't have to pay.

"Hold on," Rogue said before we got to the door. We turned around. If I had known what he was going to do, I probably would've stopped him before he did it. But you never really know anything with him. He walked right up to Dad, stared him right in the face, and said, "I should've done this a_ long _time ago."

Then he punched him.

Gasps filled the restaurant as he walked away from him, leading us out of there. Dad was shouting at me to come back and let him explain. Like hell would I ever do that. There's no way to explain cheating.

We reached my car, but Mira's grip didn't lessen. "I'm going to your house, and I'm going to stay the night, and you can't complain. I have a feeling that you honestly don't want to be alone when you tell your mother." Her eyes held authority as she waited for me to respond. I nodded. There's no energy left in me to object. Besides, I was looking forward to seeing my mom again.

Rogue drove my car back to my house with Mira sitting next to him. I sat in the middle of Natsu and Levy, and even though I would've liked it more if I had my best friend next to me, he was the only other person that is allowed to drive my baby. Besides, there's just something comforting about having the people closest to you sitting next to you in your time of need.

"Hey," Natsu whispered halfway there. I looked up to him. "Do you think your mom would mind if I stay too?" I shook my head. At this point, she'd probably be so glad that I'm home that she wouldn't care if I brought a whole circus home with me. She'd welcome them with open arms and crying and tell them about how happy she is about them bringing me home. I could have a whole new haircut and she'd still be happy.

And I was right. As soon as she opened the door, she was crying so hard that I was afraid I had to give her my inhaler. "Lucy…" She sobbed as she hugged me tightly. Then she hit me upside the head. "Don't _ever _run away like that again!" She was back to hugging me after that. My hands reached around to her back and rubbed it. I was feeling slightly awkward with everyone behind me watching this scene, but this is my mother that I haven't seen for a week or so, and fuck them. Plus, it's the people that wouldn't care if we were crying.

When Mom pulled away, she finally noticed the people behind me. "Oh!" She said, suddenly uncomfortable. "You brought guests! Come in, come in! I'll make some cookies."

She ushered us inside before shutting the door behind us. She didn't lock it because if Rouge and I were here, Gajeel and Wendy were bound to follow. Immediately, the sense of comfort washed over me, making all of my worries suddenly disappear. "I love your house, Mrs. Heartfilia," Mira said as she walked up to the pictures near the door. There was one particular one that she was looking at. I remember that one. Back in my black and white days, I this one picture of my mother reading a book out in the backyard. Her hair draped over her shoulders in the right position, and when the sun was shining on it, it looked like she was surrounded by a halo. It was one of my favorites. "Did you take this one?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said as I walked towards her. "It's a few years old, but Mom loves it. She frames pretty much anything I take." My hand reached towards the picture before touching it lightly. "I have more upstairs, if you want to see them later." Mira nodded. There was a faint smile on her face as she said, "I would love to."

"Okay!" Mom said as she came back in, wiping her hands on her apron. "Who wants to help with cookies?" My lips quivered as I smiled, but then I remember the news I have to tell her. I mentally shook my head. She just got her daughter back; she doesn't need to hear about her marriage falling apart. Smiling, I grabbed Natsu's hand and guided him into the kitchen. "Natsu and I will help, Mom. So will Rogue!" I shot him a look before he could protest, and he just nodded his head as he pouted.

Mom stopped me. Her hands went on my shoulder as she stared into my eyes. "No oven. No stove. Only mixing. Got that?" I nodded. She smiled sweetly before turning around. "Good. Let's go make those cookies."

* * *

Gajeel and Wendy did show up, though it was much later. Instead of going to my bedroom like we originally planned, we just ended up in the living room watching one of Jenny's movies while eating both raw cookie dough and baked cookies. I sat in between Natsu's legs, his arms around me as he tries to scoop some more cookie dough. "I like your mom," he whispered as he leaned forward. "She's a lot like you."

Smiling, I leaned my head back and opened my mouth, waiting for him to put the cookie dough in my mouth. He took the hint. "She's nicer than I am. And she can actually cook." I can feel his chest move as he laughed. It was a nice feeling. His fingers played with my hair absent-mindedly. I nearly forgot what happened earlier today just because of his fingers working their magic.

Natsu leaned his head onto my shoulder and scooped some cookie dough into his mouth. I leaned back. Amazing how we had only been dating for a couple weeks but it felt like a couple of years (in a good way). We knew each other for a month before actually dating, so that might have helped a little. Then again, Jenny has a friend from high school that she actually kept in touch with that said she knew her boyfriend was her soul mate within the first couple weeks. They're married with two kids, and I've seen the way they still look at each other. It's like they found the stars in each other's eyes and the secret to happiness in their hearts. Or something like that.

My parents use to look at each other that.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong?" I grabbed one of his hands and entwine it with mine. The small bowl of cookie dough was placed in my lap as he wrapped his arm around my waist, his fingers massaging my side a little. Shaking my head, I busied myself looking at our hands. His seemed to dwarf mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded. "Not here."

"Where then?"

"My room?"

I'll have you know that this was the first time I ever asked a _straight _guy into my room. Behind me, I could feel him nod then move the cookie dough out of my lap so that we could get off him. Rogue briefly looked at me with a 'What's going on?' look before turning back to watch the movie. Everyone else ignored us (minus Mira with her little smirk) as we left the room and walked up the stairs. He gawked at the pictures lining the walls. "More of what you took?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I just nodded. "The only ones I didn't take were the ones in the living room and in my parent's room."

We stayed quiet until we reached my room. As soon as the door closed, he turned to me, his hazel eyes searching my face frantically. 'Okay," he places his hands on my shoulders. "Let it out."

And I did. My eyes watered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What am I going to tell my mom? They've been together since freshman year of college. _College! _She's going to be devastated when I tell her! I just… I just don't know…" A sob stopped me, and he ran his fingers through my hair again as he made these calming shushing noises as his other hand rubbed circles on my back. He kisses my forehead. "It's okay. It's okay."

Eventually, I pulled back and wiped my eyes, sniffling a little bit. "Sorry," I breathed out, laughing a little. "We've barely been dating for two weeks, and here I am, a blubbering mess that's complaining about her father. Hell, we didn't even talk to each other until a month ago." I walked out of his grasp and towards the bed. It was still fluffy. Leaning back, I sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." The bed shifted with his sudden weight, and I sunk towards him. He leaned on one of his hands to look down on me. "I really like you, Lucy. Like, really, _really _like you. I don't care that you're crying and your face is all red and you're sniffling and-okay, I'm just going to stop there." He looked towards my closet mirror, and I did too. "Right now, all I care about is seeing you smile because your asshole of a dad doesn't deserve you to cry over him. He doesn't deserve your mom either. Hell, I'm sure she can find someone way better and doesn't get all worked up over whether or not you're not going to Harvard or Yale or any of those other snotty-ass schools that your dad wants you to go to. Not that I have anything against them or something." His eyes dropped down to me again. "My point is, Luce, is that you don't have to apologize for something like that. You can cry to me about anything."

I rolled over so that I'm leaning on my hand too and looking at him. He had the kind of eyes that you wouldn't mind getting lost in. And I wouldn't mind getting lost and never coming out. Knowing Natsu, he would probably try to find me and never let me go. (Strange since this is only a two-week high school relationship, but Natsu seemed like the kind who would do anything for the people he cares about.)

"Luce," he whispered, his eyes never leaving my face. He pushed some hair out of my eyes. "Lucy. Can I kiss you now?" I nodded. Natsu pressed his lips against mine gently like he was afraid to do anything else. But then it was a little firmer, and he pushed up down so I was laying flat on the bed, and his teeth bit my lip softly. I moaned. Three months ago, if you had told me that I would be lying in my bed and almost making-out with Natsu Fuckneel and enjoying it. _Really _enjoying it, and it seemed like he was too. His tongue swept across my lips before he bit it again.

"I like you," he kissed me, "so, so, so," he kissed me again, "much." Natsu pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "Really, Lucy. I really like you." I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly. "I really like you, too, Natsu. So, so, so much."

Laughing, we kissed each other again before he settled back onto his bed, his arm wrapping around my waist. He looked around. "I like your room. _So_ much better than mine. I barely have anything that shows it's mine." He smiled, showing me his crooked canines. You wouldn't see it unless you were really close and looking. Which I totally was. His eyes landed on a picture just above my bed. He pointed to it. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

He plucked it from the clothes pin and looked at it, his eyebrows scrunching up as he looked at it. I couldn't tell which one it was. "This one," he eventually said. "I was there when you took this one. I saw you taking it and the smile on your face when you did." His eyes widened when he realized what he said, and a bright pink blush spread across his entire face, including his ears. "Shit. I-I didn't mean to say that! I… uh…" He leaned up, letting me go in the process. I leaned up too. It was entertaining watching him squirm like that.

"You were watching me?" I asked. It might have been a little cruel to do this, but this helped a little. "Why were you watching me, Mister Dragneel?"

As if it were even more possible, his face turned pinker. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed so I couldn't see his face. "I, uh, wasn't _watching_! I just, uh, happened to see you and, uh, y-yeah. Hey, I think I hear Mira calling us! We should-we should go. Right now." He stood up quickly and made his way to the door, his head bowed so I couldn't see his expression. His ears were the same color of his hair.

"Natsu. Hold on."

Getting up myself, I made my way to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Natsu paused before he opened up the door and turned his head to look at me. There was still a pink tinge to his face. "What's up, Luce?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just… Thanks. I needed this." He laughed and placed his hands on mine. He took one and kissed it lightly. "Glad I helped you. Even if it was at my expense." He dropped one of my hands but kept the other one in a firm grasp. "Now, come on. Mira is probably thinking we're going farther than third base." It was a rainbow of feelings that night. From crying to slightly sexual frustrated to 'holy shit this is so fucking cute'. Honestly, I'd never thought that I'd be in a relationship.

I'd never thought I'd be falling in love either, but somehow, it all made sense.

* * *

**Kitty: I AM BACK! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I was invested in other things. Like, you know, trying to pull my grades up and writing Wattpad books and reading Wattpad books and Wattpad. Yeah…**

**Lucy: Oh, Kitty…**

**Kitty: Anyways, I love y'all and I'll try to update soon. Au revoir, my lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kitty: So sorry, guys! Good news is that I have two weeks until Spring Break, and I can dedicate that to writing more chapters! **

**Lucy: 'Bout time you finished this chapter. They've been **_**dying **_**for another update!**

**Kitty: I really am sorry guys!**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

After my wonderful friends and boyfriend left the next day, Mom and I sat around while waiting for Dad to come home. I kept my hands clasped in my lap. My nails were digging into the tops of my hands so hard that I was certain it would draw blood, but they never did. I wish they did. Then I would've had an excuse to leave the room and sneak out of the house to avoid the shit storm that was about to hit.

In case you haven't figured it out already, this morning, after everyone left, I told Mom about what I saw yesterday. My head was bowed, and my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack, and I swear that I could feel the whole world opening up and swallowing me whole for ruining the one true happiness my mother has ever known. Thousands of thoughts were running through my mind, thousands that were willing to drown me. But as I sat on the couch we've had since I was two and listened to Mom's steady breathing, I realized that my thoughts weren't going to drown me.

It was my guilt.

My mom and I were in the kitchen when I told her. We were washing dished and putting them in the dishwasher when I dropped the bomb. I kept sneaking glances at her, afraid to say anything. How could I ruin this? Why did it have to be _me _to find him? Why did he have to cheat? Finally, I placed the rag down and turned to her. "Mom, I…" My eyes dropped. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, honey?" Her calming eyes broke my heart. Oh god, how am I going to do this? I can barely tell Rogue when his hair is slightly messy! Just rip off the Band-Aid, Lucy. That's what everyone else says to do right? I gripped the counter for support, my eyes going down to my feet as I whispered, "Dad's cheating on you."

"What was that, Lucy? You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you. Nobody can understand it when people mumble-"

"Dad's cheating on you."

She heard me that time. I know she did because the plate that was in her hand dropped and shattered on the floor. I couldn't look up. I didn't _want to _look. If I looked, I would see the pain and hurt and shock and every other emotion someone feels when they find out that the person they love so dearly is cheating on them. My hand grip on the counter tightened as I listened for her reaction. When there was nothing, I finally looked up. Her head was turned away from me, bowed with her hair covering her eyes, and her hand clutched the area above her heart. I stepped towards her. "Mom? Are you-?"

"So you know too." It came out as a whisper. There was a plopping sound on the counter, and my eyes locked in on that area. Tears. She was crying. What did I do?

Wait. She knew? _She knew? _How could she know? Dad was such a careful person, hiding all the evidence and choosing places where neither of us could eat. The only reason why I went to that place yesterday was for my friends and to celebrate with them. I wasn't really going to eat anything. (Natsu said he would take me to this nice sandwich place he found a few weeks ago afterwards so that I wouldn't go hungry. The restaurant they chose had foods with sulfites in them, and that would most likely trigger an asthma attack.) Maybe she found his jacket and smelled the perfume like I had. Or did she go into his office and found something? Dad wouldn't be so stupid that he didn't delete their texts or hide the name or something.

Mom sniffled then looked at me. "I saw them. Together. It was about a week ago, and Aquarius and I were down in Hargeon to shop for Eclipse's birthday. They…" She gasped for a breath and held it, letting it out slowly. I waited. If she doesn't slow her heart rate down, there is a possibility of a heart attack. That's the last thing we need right now. "They were in that little ice cream shop you and I use to go to when you were younger. Do you remember it?" I nodded. It was my favorite place as a kid. "I saw him, Lucy. I saw them and they… They…"

She didn't finish. She didn't have to. I knew exactly what they were doing, because I saw them do it yesterday. By now, she was sobbing, and I wrapped my arms around her. What else can you do for your crying mother? This was the worst feeling in the world. I'd throw up if it weren't for the fact I'm the one who was holding her up.

We stand there for a few minutes longer before she pulls away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling slightly. She let out a breathy laugh. "Whoo!" She placed her hands on her hips. One went up to her mouth before going back down. Not really knowing what to do, I shifted on my feet and waited for her to speak again. Mom would eventually think of something to say. There was no need to push her. She turned away from me, a little laugh escaping her, then motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, Lucy. I have an idea."

I followed my mother up the stairs and into her room, unsure of what she had planned. Surprisingly, she became calm after her good, long cry. It scared me. Ticking time bombs never stay ticking for long.

Mom grabbed one of the duffel bags and handed it to me, then she grabbed another, tossing it onto the bed. A smile grew on her face. "If your father wanted to give me a nice little surprise before," she tapped on her chin, "I'll give him one in return." Then she proceeded to dump whatever was in his underwear drawer. I looked down at my bag. Was she… kicking him out? Must be. Where would he go? Grandma doesn't live anywhere close to where we do. I doubt his girlfriend is willing to take him in at this point. (There was a high possibility of her being married as well.) He didn't really any place to go other than here. A part of me thought that he deserved his, but the other part thought that he should get whatever is coming to him. Deciding that I need to side with Mom here, I tossed the bag onto the bed and helped her neatly fold his clothes and rolled them up before putting them in the bag. That way, we could put more in there.

It took us barely an hour to finish, but we managed to get it done before Dad got home. My eyes flitted towards the clock in curiosity. It was way past noon. I'm surprised that he wasn't already home and ready to bribe me into not telling Mom. If I played my cards right, I could've blackmailed myself right into NYU without complaint. But that wasn't important to me at that moment. Mom was. Her heartbreak was mine, as mine is hers.

That was how we ended up sitting on the couch, waiting for the cheating backstabber to come home and discover that his wife knew about his dirty little secret longer than he thought she did.

I heard the jiggle of the lock and the opening of the door then my father stumbling over his stuff. "Ow, fuck! What the hell-?" My dad stopped when he noticed what it was he tripped over. His eyes moved to me, and I looked away. Mom didn't. She stared right at the sneaking bastard. "Trouble, honey?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Dad's gaze flitted over to her then back down at his stuff. Shifting slightly, I blinked rapidly before pulling out my phone. It had been on silent the entire morning, causing me to miss the few texts from Mira and Rogue and many from Natsu.

'_Your mom is amazing! Hope you feel better and make sure that your dad suffers!' _That was from Mira.

'_Cheer up, Princess. Jude was scum anyways. If it makes you feel any better, I'll kick his ass for you. Let you get the final punch in?' _Rogue sent this one.

Finally, the last ones-and most recent-was the one that made me zone out of what was going on around me. I almost smiled if it weren't for Mom's voice raising slightly. I jerked my head up, suddenly aware of the sudden threat. As quietly as I could, I get off of the couch, gaining the attention of my parents. Both are slightly red-faced.

"I-I'm going upstairs. Bye." I hurriedly run up the staircase before either could protest, closing the door as fast as I could. It would completely muffle their screams and shouts, but it would be enough where I wouldn't be in the exact line of fire. My first reaction was to jump on my bed and unlock my phone to read Natsu's texts again. And again.

'_I got your back, Luce. Call me if you need me.' _

'_Be brave.' _

'_911 yet? We can go for coffee to escape.'_

'_Bad move. You need to be there for your mom. Sorry, wasn't thinking.'_

'_You need endless cuddles. I want to give you endless cuddles.' _

The smile stretched so far that I had to bury my head into my pillow before I screamed my head off.

Something crashed downstairs, then I heard Mom screaming and Dad yelling back, and I quietly tiptoed out of my room and to the balcony. From my crouched position, I was able to see Mom throwing random objects at Dad while screaming profanities at him. He was dodging it all, occasionally hitting at the stuff so it wouldn't hit him in the face.

"You fucking douchebag!" Mom screamed. "I _loved _you, and then you go and _cheat on me!_ I trusted you!" A plate from the sink came flying out of the kitchen next and hit the wall next to his face. More flew out after it, then more, and then pretty soon, I'm sure half of all of our plates and bowls are in the foyer. Mom stopped throwing things before shouting, "Get out! Get out! Get _OUT!" _

I don't wait to hear anymore; I try as carefully as I could to walk back into my room like nothing happened. My door closed with a silent click before a louder slam came from downstairs. I knew what that meant. He left.

Mom's sobs followed after that, but this time, I didn't go down there to comfort her. This wasn't something that I could help with. If I knew anything about my mother, it was that she hated it when I saw her cry. So I sat there with my back against my door and listened to my mom's heart break even more, my own heart breaking along with her.

* * *

Natsu called that night, offering to bring over some of his famous ramen noodles with chicken and eggs (plus curry on the side). _"It cheered up my sister when her boyfriend broke up with her, and it worked on my mom each time Zeref got arrested." _His voice was softer than usual, and I smiled a little before realizing he said that Zeref was arrested. Multiple times. I pushed myself up higher on my bed. "Wait. Your brother was arrested."

He laughed before, _"Yeah. Back before he met Mavis-_way _before he met her-he use to get into trouble all the time. Steal cars, do some drugs, underage drinking, all that shit. Surprised that that he was only arrested twice, and those were for the drinking." _There was a pause as he shouted at someone on the other end. I waited. He yelled again then said, _"Sorry. Emiko thought I stole her bra for some childish reason. What was I talking about?" _

"Zeref and drinking I believe." I twirled my hair, interested in hearing all about this devilish side to such a gentleman. Natsu sighed. _"Oh," _he said. _"Right. That. Yeah, he didn't hang out with the crowd. It was, ah, a really bad time for my family. Dad probably kicked him out at one point. I was only in elementary school at the time, I think, but I remember being old enough to know what all of that stuff could do to him if he kept using it like he did." _His voice started to break a little, so I asked what made him change.

"_The police chief's daughter. He couldn't date her openly if he kept going the way he did." _

I smiled. "And the police chief's daughter was Mavis I presume."

"_Yeah." _I could hear the smile in his voice. What I would give to have seen it at the moment. _"She really gave him a run for his money. Did you know that she once stole his motorcycle just to keep him from going to a party in some city in Rhode Island? Granted, he could've gone with some friends in the back of a van, but I think that he liked her gusto. She's a good influence on him." _

Rolling over, I hit my feet against the headboard slightly. It made a satisfying thumping sound that would drive Dad mad. "She sounds amazing. I can't wait to see her again."

There was a moving sound on the other end of the line, and I guessed that Natsu rolled over as well. Probably on his back so he could toss his soccer ball in the air or just stare at the ceiling. The chances of him doing it just so he could be more comfortable were high, too. _"You will soon," _he told me. _"Zeref's birthday is soon, so we're going to all celebrate it at our house with a big fancy cookout. You finally get to meet my crazy Uncle Gildarts and my boozer cousin Cana. She's actually really nice, but once she gets some alcohol in her, it's all downhill from there." _For the billionth time during that phone call, I laughed. I've heard of the notorious senior named Cana Alberona and her drinking escapades. I was genuinely surprised to hear that she was Natsu's god-cousin. (Is that a thing? It better be.)

My feet crossed over each other as I listened to his breathing, Mom's sobs faintly heard from down the hall. Immediately, my joyful mood diminished. How dare I be happy when my mother is in pain?

"_Hey? You still there?" _

I sniffed and said, "I'm here. Sorry. I just heard my mom from the other moment, and I just…"

"_Is she okay?" _A pause. _"Are _you _okay? I know from Erza's parents that divorce can be pretty messy." _

"I'm okay, but she won't be for a while. First love kind of stuff, you know? She didn't really date in high school, and she met Dad in college. Got married after two years, had me, and stuck with him up until now. He wasn't always a douchebag apparently. He did love her at some point. I just don't know when the love ended and the tolerance began." My fingers played with the ends of my hair absently. It was true; I didn't know where any of it started and began. I didn't know anything at that point, just that my dad won't be bothering Mom much longer.

"_Everyone becomes an asshole at some point of their lives. Some just a lot more than others, some not as much. I'm pretty sure I can be one sometimes." _We stayed silent for a few moments, me just drinking his words in. I liked how his voice was quiet when he was talking about something serious. After a while, he said, _"I'm serious about that ramen and curry stuff. I'll make some right now and bring it over. I will. You know I will." _His adorableness made me warm inside, but I shook my head 'no' and just sighed. It sounded amazing right now. If it was anything like his cooking from last time, then it would be absolutely jaw-dropping. Softly, I said, "Thanks, Natsu, but I don't think she could eat right now."

"_Just tryna help in the best way I can. I'm not really good with crying women. But I understand." _This warmed my heart. He only met my mom one time and he's already trying to make her happier in the only way he knows. My cheeks heated up.

The phone call lasted for about a half an hour more before I told him that I had to go. By now, Mom's cries had died out, and I assumed that she was asleep. The clock on my phone told me that it was a quarter past eleven. She wouldn't mind if I climbed in bed with her. Turning off my lamp and opening my door, I walked into Mom's room. Her shoulders were rising with her breathing. Good. She _was_ asleep.

Mom didn't move when I climbed in. I suppose that was a good thing. Right now, she needed all the sleep she could get. My arm went around her waist, and my nose was close enough to her hair that I could smell the coconut shampoo that she used to make her hair soft. This brought me back to when I was five-during the face of the fear of the dark and monsters in the closet-and would climb into bed with my mommy so that I wouldn't be scared any more. Smiling to myself, my eyes fluttered shut, and I fell asleep to the sound of Mom's even breathing and the thoughts of Natsu's love.

* * *

**Kitty: So here's the sixteenth chapter of the story! I hoped you enjoyed this because things are going to get a lot more serious from this point on. Don't worry; there will be some fluffy romance stuff in between it all! **

**Natsu: You mean kissing Lucy and hugging her and- **

**Kitty: You okay, Natsu? You were talking about Lucy and-**

**Natsu: WE SHALL NOT SPEAK ABOUT IT! AU REVOIR, KITTY'S LOVELIES. SHE WISHES YOU HER LOVE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kitty: Enjoy! **

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.) **

"How's your mom?" Rogue asked the Monday after Jude was kicked out. He's no longer 'Dad' in my book any more. That privilege was lost when he crossed the final line. "Did you tell her?"

I closed my locker before rigging it. It's such a hassle to constantly put in the combination, so everyone just put in their first couple numbers each time. Sighing, I leaned on it and rested my head on Rogue's shoulder. Why did it feel like this hasn't happened in forever? The comfortability, the casualness, the simple gesture of affection-all of it. Everything seemed to fall back into place at that moment. It felt right. "Told her after you guys left. She didn't take it as well as I originally thought she did." He placed his head on top of mine, and we watched the people scurry through the hallways to make the bell. "Kicked him out. Broke half of our dishes. All of that. She's gonna have to look for a job now since the main bread winner is out."

"Shit," he muttered. "I forgot that she doesn't work. What will she do in the mean time?"

My eyes scan the nearly empty hallways. A few seniors were standing near Mr. Maslow's door, waiting for him to unlock it so they could eat in there. The busted locker that has been bent since the legendary 'First Day of School Fight' of '09 was right in front of mine. Mark the Janitor was walking down the hall whistling and tucking a rag into his belt.

"I'm not entirely sure," I eventually said. "She's got some kind of degree in accounting or business or some math thing. I'm not entirely sure what it is. Maybe Aquarius will let her help out until she can find a stable job. Maybe she'll let _me _do it."

The bell went of, and we push off the lockers to go eat lunch together. Our destination: the bleachers. It was a nice day outside for some pictures.

Some juniors in my math class were playing a game of soccer, and they tried to get Rogue to play too, but he denied and kept walking with me.

Once we settled down, he asked, "And your dad? Where's he living?"

"Don't care. I'm hoping that he'd only get to see me like twice a year at the most," The bag of chips crinkled when I opened it. "He's never been too kind to me, and I won't be too kind to him now either."

He stayed quiet, mulling over what I said. Mr. Cheney was a shit father as well-this I knew well-so he must've been agreeing with me. If he found out that Rogue likes it up the ass, then there was no telling what he would do. A large part of me screamed that he would (and will) kill him. My fear for Rogue's life outweighed my want for his happiness.

He clapped his hands, scaring me and making me jump. With a smirk, he said, "Enough about shitty dad and depressing divorces. Let's talk about boys." The gleam in his red eyes made me groan. His hands wrapped around my arm before he shook me. "Yes! Come on, come _on! _Tell me stuff!"

"Oh, hey, it's Levy! She's finally here! LEVY!"

The blue haired girl bounded over to us with a Pre-Calc book in her arms. Her brows were scrunched together as she focused on not tripping. When she got to us, she tossed down her heavy back on the bleacher below us, causing a loud thump, and sat down right next to us. "Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?"

"Boys," Rogue said as I told her 'nothing'. Levy 'oohed' and leaned forward, her chin resting on her palm. "Spill. We don't get enough of Natsu-Natsu stories any more. I want to hear _everything. _Like all the dates and kisses and late night talks and all that romance stuff that I only read in books." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before I shoved her away. My friends were weird, but it was the kind of weird where you just had to have more. The kind that you crave and want to be and just drown yourself in it because it's the thing that makes you the happiest, even when everyone else just looks at you like you're crazy because, well, you _are. _Everyone is crazy. That's just life.

"_Well," _I said, giggling with my friends. "If you _insist. _We actually haven't done much. Just a few fake dates and one movie date _someone_-" I glared at Rogue playfully "-helped set up. Plus, you know, a few here and there kisses. And that really intense make-out session on my bed-"

"WHAT?" They both stood up with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Levy pointed a thin finger at me, her hazel eyes searching my face for some hint of a lie. The gears were turning, then it clicked, then they sat down again and leaned forward so that I could tell. Rogue poked me. "Spill, Heartfilia. You're not allowed to tell us something like that and _not _tell. This is huge!" He ran a hand through his long hair. "My baby is growing up."

Laughing, I shoved them away from me and grabbed a piece of my hair. It was getting long now. A haircut was way overdue. "Last Friday, when you guys were watching a movie and Natsu and I went upstairs, it just kind of… happened." My best friend's eyes narrowed. He put an arm around my shoulders and drew me close. "Make-outs just don't 'happen', Lucy. There had to be something that sparked it. What did you guys do when we were all so busy with a movie. Other than shove your tongues down each other throats for heaven knows how long."

Levy nodded. Her head was resting on her tiny hand as she tilted her head to look at me better. "We didn't hear any thumping, so sex is a no."

"_LEVY!" _

"Levy, you can't do that to a virgin!" Rogue chastised. Even though he said it, there was a playful glint to his eyes. "You have to do it like this." He turned me around so I'm facing him then said, "We didn't hear you guys going at it like rabbits on a trampoline so obviously you guys still hold the V-cards of your life." If I was blushing earlier, then I was beet red now. Standing up, I grabbed my back and started to make my way down the bleachers, my so-called 'friends' trailing close behind me with taunts about my virginity. The soccer guys had left already, so I was able to walk across the field and towards the school without going the long way around. That's good; I really didn't feel like getting too much exercise today. Plus, my inhaler was starting to run low, so no strenuous thingamabobs.

We made it to the building in time for the bell to ring then went our separate ways, Rogue telling me that we would 'continue this conversation later'. I shook my head.

An arm goes around my shoulder, and I look to see that it was Cana's. Surprisingly, she was sober. "So," she drawled. "Looks like both of my god-cousins are dating each other. Strange what a small world we live in." Cana raised her brow as she leaned closer to me. Scratch the sober thing. There was a hint of something (presumably vodka) on her breath. "Have y'all shagged yet?"

I pushed her away. "No! Why does everything think we've done it?"

She gave me a 'duh' look before saying, "Because y'all both are two extremely attractive people who wouldn't probably ever talked to each other if you weren't boning. Unless, of course, it's a genuine attraction, but I doubt that it's really that. Natsu's such an idiot that he wouldn't know what love is if it hit him in the face and screamed 'I'm love motherfucker!'" She received a dirty look from a teacher for cussing but paid no attention to it. Her eyes scanned the hallway until they found another blonde. "See that girl over there?" She pointed to the one that she was referring to, and I nod. "_That's _my love. For now, I mean. It probably won't mean anything in a few months, but it's something good. It's the kind of thing that just makes you want to scream your head off because it hurts from how much you love the person. Then again, it's also the thing that can make all the pain go away." A glance at me before returning to the blonde senior. "If that's what it's like with Natsu, never let it go. I know I'm not gonna any time soon."

Her arm disappeared before she was bounding over to her current girlfriend. Cana's crazy (her father's crazier), but the things she said aren't. Most of the time.

The blonde greeted her with a smile before snaking her arm around her waist affectionately. She was smaller than Cana in both height and bust, but Uncle Gildarts once told me that she was a smart girl. Nice too. Cana hasn't really had much to drink since she met her, unlike her last boyfriend that drove her so crazy that she nearly drank her life away. It's what made her go into rehab. But this girl, this one was genuinely good for her. I'm glad that she found Mac.

"Was that Cana?" Natsu asked, appearing out of what seemed like nowhere. He cocked his head. "How do you know my god-cousin?"

"Wait. She's _your _god-cousin _too?" _I stepped away and pointed at him, my eyes wide with the realization. Cana Alberona. The senior who drinks all the time. The one that has a father named Gildarts Clive that doesn't really have any real relatives other than his apparent daughter. As I thought about it, the more it made sense. Uncle Gildarts has a lot of close friends, and most of them grew up in this town with him, and he probably has a lot of god-children too. Natsu blinked and his eyes widened. "Oh," was all he said. Then his eyes widened more. _"Oh. That _explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why that old man just laughed when I told him about you. He didn't say a thing then afterwards, but it makes sense why he did that." A goofy grin spread across his face as he leaned against the lockers next to him. "Looks like something wanted us to be together. Something like fate."

I shoved his shoulder. "You read my bookcase, didn't, you, dork?"

His eyes were alight as he smiled at me. A light blush coated his cheeks before he scratched his cheek. It was a habit of his when he would think. "Listen, Luce," he started. "I've been thinking. We haven't had a real date. Like one that wasn't set up or fake or only happened because Mira decided to suddenly quote-unquote 'cancel' on us." I leaned on the locker too and looked up at the clock briefly. Thank heavens my class was on this hall or I would've been late. It's not like my teacher really cares; he's always been lax on this kind of stuff since he only takes roll about halfway through class, having to be reminded to do so by the main office.

"What do you suppose we do?" I decided to play along. Or just listen. It didn't matter what it was, but I wanted to hear it. I could only assume that he was going to take me on a real date. The outfit I wanted to wear was already on my mind as he said, "I'm going to take you on a real, honest date. Just the two of us. No crazy family," he grabbed my hand, "no spying friends," he started to swing it, "just you and me and a romantic date."

The hallway yet again started to become empty. Natsu pushed off of the locker and began walking us to my classroom. It was a 'B' day today, so he had the lunch period right after mine. Lucky him because he would be late otherwise.

"Tonight, I'm gonna pick you up, and I'm going to take you out on our first official date." When I started to protest (because it _was _a Monday night), he held up his hand. "No buts. It's happening no matter what." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand.

"See you tonight, Heartfilia."

I was barely into the classroom before the bell rang and my smile took over my face.

"Right." I said, nodding into my mirror. I chosen a pair of jeans that ripped over the years and a black tank top, covering it up with a black Aztec sweater so I won't be cold. "I got to change. Again."

My mom yelled for me to come downstairs before I could open my closet door again. Sighing, I took once last glance at myself then grabbed my bag and headed down. Natsu stood there in a gray shirt, a flannel one on top, and jeans. He rolled up the sleeves, making the effect casual but also worthy of a date. His mouth dropped open before he grinned. "Ready?"

"Yep." Nope.

He held out his hand for me to take, which I did, then said to my mom that he'll have me back before eleven. Mom wasn't so happy that I would be out so late on a school night, but she was also happy that I had a date. There had to be something happy for her.

Natsu lead me to his truck, one that he most definitely didn't have when he first took me out. I give him a look. "This is yours?" I asked as I got in the truck. "I haven't seen it before."

"It's not mine. I'm borrowing it from a friend until I can get enough money for my own." He started the truck and backed out of the driveway. The sun was starting to set now. "I totaled my last one, so my dad is making me pay for a new one if I want it." He winked at me. "My neighbor didn't care so much about that when I told him I was taking you out."

I blushed as he grabbed my hand. The thought of him (kind of) breaking the rules for me made my heart beat faster. I smiled.

For the entire ride, I didn't question where we were going. It was only when I saw that he was aiming for some hill on the outskirts of town that I started to wonder more than I already was. He parked the truck, turned it off, then gets out of it with another wink. "Come on. Time for our wondrous first date."

I laughed and got out myself. Natsu was leaning on the end of the truck bed by the time I got to him, and he opened it up, jumping on it then giving me his hand. Lifting me up, he pulled me close to him to steady me. His eyes flickered down to the rest of the bed, and I realized that there was a pile of pillows and a blanket strapped down. A cooler sat next them. "What's this?" I asked, though I knew full well what it was. Natsu let go of me and bent down. "We're going to have a picnic. Help me make this as comfortable as possible?"

The next couple minutes was spent fluffing the pillows and spreading the blanket out and unpacking part of the cooler. Eventually, we got it to the point so that it was comfortable enough. Our hands were intertwined as we gazed at the stars, drinking some Coke and talking about the random things.

"College?"

"Easy. Some place in New York that would help with my cooking. Favorite food?"

"Not so easy. Either ice cream or croissants. I had some back in France when we visited my aunt and loved them ever since."

He sat up and looked down on me, a little impressed. "You went to France? When?"

"Three years ago. I spent a summer over there and learned quite a lot of French. Aunt Laurette said that one of the top ten schools is in Paris. Speos Photographic Institute. It's definitely a school I want to go to, even if it means leaving it all behind." I placed my hands on my stomach and looked at the stars. "France is a dream to me. A far away dream that I don't think I'll ever be able to chase."

"You don't chase dreams. Those are for sleeping. But you _do _find something you love and latch onto it and never let it go." He laid back down and put his arm around me. I looked into his soft eyes then rolled over onto my side. "When did you get so deep?"

"When my dad decided to give me the same damn talk when I told him I would never be the world's greatest chef." We laughed. Around us, the sounds of insects trying to get laid become a calming background noise surprisingly, and the lights from the city illuminate us enough so that we're not completely immersed in total darkness. His eyes were glowing from the soft lights. He reached up and pushed away the hair from my face gently. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded.

Like all of our other kisses, this was calm and gentle. It kept the butterflies in my belly going, and I never wanted them to stop. My arms went around his neck as he slowly moved his body on top of me. His lips moved against mine effortlessly, his teeth nipping, his breath mixing with mine. I tugged on his hair and pulled him closer to me. Our legs tangled up with each other. His hands ran down my sides. Perfect couldn't even describe the feeling I had.

"Good," he kissed me, "first date?" Laughing, my lips touched his again before I nodded. "Yes."

Maybe this was love. Maybe this was what drove people mad. Maybe this is what people talk about all the damn time. I didn't really know what it was, but if it _was _love, then it was pretty damn good. Like Natsu said, latch onto it and never let it go.

And that's exactly what I was going to do.

**Kitty: Well, I tried to get this updated in time for the one-year anniversary, but it's about twelve minutes past midnight here, so here's the one-year-and-one-day anniversary chapter. Until next time, au revoir, my lovelies! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Kitty: I'M BACK BITCHES. **

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

Three days after the date, I found Rogue, passed out on my porch, in the arms of his baby sister.

Levy and Gajeel were over since we were partners on a project. We were in the kitchen, popcorn softly popping in the microwave while the TV played in the other room. Mom left an hour or so before to help Aquarius in her shop. It was peaceful.

"Gajeel! We are _not _doing that!"

"Why not? You and I both know damn well that this is a perfectly good topic to do for a project!"

"Yeah, but you know how much Grimes would freak out if we do that. He's all about the whole terrorists and Muslims and how they should go back to their own countries. We'd give him a heart attack!" Levy waved her arms around as she talked, her glasses slipping off of her nose a bit. Gajeel leaned back and crossed his arms. "Fuck the racist. Just because that fucking group are 'Muslims'," he used finger quotes, "doesn't mean other Muslims think that way. Has he actually even researched their faith? They're peaceful!"

Levy paused. Her eyes flitted over to me, and I leaned over to whisper, "His parents are big feminists, and they try to teach him about all of these things so he can form his own ideas and stuff." That, and Gajeel himself was a feminist. She nodded and placed her head in her hand. She was becoming more and more interested each day.

"Let's just do Iran." I said as I wrote the word down. It was soon followed by a large circle. "Grimes can suck it for all I care."

The doorbell rang, then again, and then more rapidly. I placed my pencil down, shrugging at my partners before going to the door. The ringing didn't seize until I unlocked the door and yelled, "Alright, alright! Give me a minute."

When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see Wendy and Rogue there. It was almost comical how his entire body nearly took over hers, but I couldn't seem to laugh. His nose was broken, left eye black and cheek swollen, and he was gripping his side like his life depended on it. For all I knew, it did. I could only stand there, my eyes wide and tears threatening to spill. "Oh my god," I eventually whispered.

"Lucy," Wendy sobbed. "Lucy, help us. We-" she hiccupped "-we can't go home, and I'm not skilled enough to drive all the way to the hospital yet. He needs help. He needs… He…"

I rushed out and grabbed him, shifting his weight to me. He groaned. "Gajeel!" I yelled as his legs gave out. It pulled us all to the ground. "Gajeel! Levy!"

"What? What is so import-holy shit!" Gajeel ran over to us and shoved the door wide open. His eyes were frantic. He practically shoved Wendy off as he went to pick him off of the porch. "We need to get to the hospital." He turned to the younger girl. "Why didn't you get him to the hospital?"

She sobbed and shook her head. "I c-c-couldn't! I couldn't drive that far! This was… This was closer!" Her tiny hands covered her mouth as she curled up, her hair becoming a curtain around her. Levy ran over to her. Rubbing her hands up and down the other's arms, she pulled her in. "It's okay. You did the best you could. You brought him here."

"Gajeel," I walked into my house and got my keys, closing the door behind me. I tossed them to him. "You drive. You're the best one here to do it."

"Why me?"

"Wendy can't drive that well, Levy looks pretty freaked out, and if I drive, Rogue won't be the only one needing a hospital room." My lungs were already starting to close up-I can feel it happening- but I took a deep breath in hopes of quelling it. It took a few moments (for both him and me) before Gajeel finally nodded and carried Rogue down to my car. My best friend groaned in protest.

Levy sat up front while Wendy and I sat in the back with Rogue. He leaned onto my shoulder and coughed. I couldn't look at the blood that came with it.

"Wends," Gajeel said, his voice calmer this time. "Tell us what happened."

She sniffled, her hands wringing together. "H-he came out. He told Dad th-that he was g-gay, and-and Dad… Dad… Oh, gosh, he beat him!" She brought her hands to her face and sobbed again. My hand clenched. "I couldn't stop him! Mom, she just held me and didn't do a damn thing about it!" Wendy paused as she coughed, and Rogue did as well, though his had blood in it. "She told me to look away. She didn't even flinch! I just…"

I wanted to reach over and hold her hand, but I was afraid to move Rogue. Blood dripped down his chin and coated his lips in red. It matched his eyes.

His hand squeezed mine as he opened his eyes. His chest heaved. "Lucy, I… sorry…" When he completely slumped, I squeezed back and ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't be sorry," I whispered. "It's not your fault." My eyes found Wendy's. "It's not your fault either."

"We're almost there." Gajeel's eyes met mine in the mirror. They moved to Rogue. From where I was, I could see that he was going way over the speed limit. Good. The faster we get there, the faster we could get Rogue help.

"Lucy." Levy turned to me. She was crying too, her chest heaving. "You need to call your mom. Tell her where we're at."

I nodded. I'd call her. When we're at the hospital, that is. Getting chewed out by Mom is low on the list of things to do today.

By the time we reached the hospital, both of the siblings were passed out and I was starting to black out from the lack of air. I vaguely remember sliding out of the car to let Gajeel grab Rogue before slumping onto Levy. "Lucy?" She asked, her arm going around me immediately. Grabbing my chest, I pointed to the doors. "In… Inhaler."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded furiously. "R-right. Anxiety causes asthma attacks. I remember reading that. We need your inhaler. Do you have one in the car?" I shook my head then regretted it. Black spots lined the edge of my vision.

Levy called out to Wendy to get out of the car before following Gajeel into the hospital. She ran up to the front desk, and I tried to follow her as best as I could. The receptionist's eyes widened as she said, "Another one? At least you look better than that boy."

"She needs an inhaler. D-do you have one?"

The woman paused briefly before scrambling around in her purse. She handed one to Levy. "Your lucky that asthmatic too. Hurry, hurry."

"D-down." I pointed down, and Levy kneeled us down so I could sit. I put the inhaler to my mouth, giving it a couple pumps before trying to breathe. It took a couple of seconds to work. Pointing towards the hallway, I told Levy, "Find Rogue. Find… Find him."

She nodded and turned back to the nurse. At this point, I wasn't paying attention. My chest hurt, my heart hurt, everything hurt, but all I could do was sit there and wait for everything to be okay.

And I hated it.

* * *

I eventually got up from the floor, handed the woman her inhaler, and went outside to properly park the car. Wendy was still in the back, but she was just waking up when I got in. "Is Rogue okay?" She whispered. Shrugging, I started the car and moved it out of the way of another. "I don't know." I said. "I had an attack and couldn't follow."

Neither of us spoke until I parked the car. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that I thought I'd break it. I rested my head on it and tried to calm my breathing. Wendy placed her hand on my shoulder, and that was my breaking point.

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I knew he was going to do it, but I wasn't there with him. He should've told me! He should have… told me…"

She stayed quiet, her hand rubbing up and down my back. "It's not your fault." She said, repeating my words. "It's Dad's. He's a prick." I knew that she slapped her hands over her mouth by the sound. "Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean to say that!"

Laughing, I leaned up and ruffled her hair. "Wendy," I said, "you are a joy in a world of darkness." She giggled. Leaning back, she opened her car door. "We should go check up on Rogue. And you need to call your mom. Natsu should know too."

"Natsu? Why?"

"Because, Lucy," her face looked older in that instant, "he's your boyfriend. He's there for you when you need him. And you look like you need him." She closed the door before I could say anything. I laughed. How are teenagers so wise? We've only lived such a short time and we're already talking like we've seen everything.

We are odd creatures.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu ran up to me, his hands going around my arms so he could look at me. His brows were furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Natsu. Rogue, on the other hand," I looked at everyone else. Wendy had fallen asleep again, curled up on two chairs. Levy was rubbing Gajeel's back, and his hand gripped her knee. I turned back to him. "We haven't heard anything yet. Apparently, he was hit pretty hard in the head a couple of times, and they think that he has some broken ribs. They're checking to make sure that he doesn't have any significant brain damage."

He grabbed my arm and sat us down in a pair of chairs. "Damn," he said. "Whoever did that to him really did a number on him."

I leaned into him and buried my face into his neck. "It was his father."

He tensed. His hand grasped mine tightly. "Shit," I heard him mutter. "What kind of sick bastard does this to his own son."

"The kind that thinks gays should rot in hell, is an alcoholic, and has an abusive streak." I squeezed his hand. "The hospital called the police. They should be here soon to question Wendy. There's a chance that they have to go live with their aunt and uncle until graduation."

"I can't imagine going through that."

"Neither could I."

The waiting room became deadly silent, Wendy's snores and the occasional phone ring the only sounds filling it. I picked up my phone to look at the time. Five after six. Great.

Mom came a half hour later, her hair in a messy ponytail and a coffee stain on her apron. She rushed in. "Oh, you poor things. The café was swamped, and my car wouldn't start, so Scorpio had to… Oh, never mind. Here. I brought snacks." She handed a paper bag to me then another to Levy. Her brown eyes met mine. "How is he?"

I told her what I told Natsu, and she placed her hand over her heart. For a second, I thought she was about to have a heart attack. But then she sat down, shook her head, and sighed. "I always knew that man was bad news. A shame that Rogue had to go through that. A shame that Wendy had to see that."

Gajeel raised his head and reached into the bag. "Thanks, Layla. Sorry about bothering you." Mom waved her hand. "Nonsense. You three are like children to me."

Natsu tore a croissant in half and handed a piece to me. I smiled. My stomach didn't seem like it could handle any food, but I needed something to do. So I ate the bread and waited.

* * *

**Kitty: Sorry for not updating for like three months. Recently, for those who do not know, I have gotten into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom (Marichat is the best side of the square if you ask me.) This chapter is super short, but I hope it's enough! Au revoir, my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kitty: I'm so sorry**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

We were going to get an apartment together, leave town despite our fathers' wishes and just go to New York and live together. Rogue wouldn't have to hide his boyfriend from the world, I could pursue photography, and all would be well. And in two years, when Wendy graduated high school, she'd join us. Gajeel was in that picture somewhere, though he'd probably have given up school at that point and start traveling the world or something. Maybe he'd become a mechanic. We weren't sure when we were making the plans.

But now Rogue was probably not going to make it, and I left the hospital again, and his sister and Natsu and Gajeel and every who cares about him is just sitting in that waiting room trying to find out what's going to happen, and _I just ran away._

My closet was dark and quiet and perfect. I was sobbing as I pulled my legs closer to my chest and rocked back and forth. Something dug into my back, but I didn't bother to check it out. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck. _Why him? Why Rogue? Whywhywhywhy?

God is cruel. God is a cruel being that takes and takes and takes and what do we get? This shitty feeling in our chests just from knowing that we couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it.

Mom found me like that the next morning. My face was sticky, and I was slouched against the closet wall, and my back was in so much pain, but I couldn't bring myself to care. But Mom? She just went to my bathroom, wet a washcloth, and wiped my face. Somehow, she managed to drag me out of there and forced me to take a shower. I couldn't stand on my own. That was the first time in eleven years that I took a shower with my mom. It was the first time in nine that I slept in the same bed with her.

We didn't really sleep. I just laid there with my head on her chest and listening to some crappy Hallmark movie she put on. The sun hadn't even come up. It wasn't close to the time it would. Maybe it was eleven? Or was it ten? It was early—or late. Time wasn't real for me at the moment.

"Gajeel said he would call when he's out of surgery." She whispered to me. I remember nodding. I remember that's all I could do. Her fingers made their way through my hair, hitting a couple of knots on the way. "Natsu can come over if you want him to."

"No."

"No?"

My arms tightened around her, and I had to fight back another sob. "I just want you right now."

And then I couldn't hold it any more. Mom kept running her hands through my hair and whispering that things would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Rogue will be okay. It's okay.

It wasn't.

* * *

I brought a blanket and an inhaler to the hospital the next morning. I skipped school. I didn't want people looking at me with pity, and there was no way that I was going to listen to people talk about Rogue. Fuck them.

The hospital was quiet. It was always quiet. When my mom had a heart attack years ago, when an asthma attack got too bad, when a grandparent was dying and we knew that nothing is going to help them. TV shows lie and show you a hospital where the phones are ringing off the hook, every monitor is beeping, and every single corridor is filled with conversation. That's not a hospital. A hospital is death and false hope and doctors that say that they're trying but something inside of you know that maybe, just maybe, they are lying. Because that's what they do. And we believe them. It's sad that people could get so desperate that they would be willing to believe in anything that brought even a flicker of hope.

I guess I was one of those people.

The nurse looked up at me and smiled sadly. She was there yesterday, seeing everything and sitting with me as I heard everything and nothing at all. I tried smiling, but it just came out more like a grimace. Good enough.

"A young boy came in earlier." She called after me. I turned, clutching my blanket. "A boy?"

"He said he was a friend, but I couldn't let him in. Only family members can go into ICU." I watched as she tapped a stack of papers against the desk. When she looked up again, she pointed towards the waiting room. "He said he wasn't here for Mister Cheney."

"Then who was he here for?"

"You."

Me. I didn't need anyone. I needed Rogue to be better. Breathing in deeply, I turned on my heels and walked into the waiting room, expecting to see Natsu or maybe Gray (even though we aren't that close). Except it wasn't Natsu or Gray. It wasn't Gajeel or Jellal or hell, even Laxus. And it sure as hell wasn't Michael. I stared at Loke like he had three heads, and at that moment, he did. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He jumped, his phone dropping to the floor and springing to his feet. His hair was in a disarray, his clothes crumpled to match, and his glasses hung from his shirt collar like he didn't need them to see, which was stupid because he totally did. "I, uh…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't think you'd be here so early."

"I didn't think you'd be here at all."

"Hey, Rogue is my friend too."

"He's my best friend. And you're just a teammate."

Loke's face hardened. "Look, I came here because I thought that you needed a friend. Guess I was wrong." He grabbed his coat before stomping towards the door. "See ya at school."

My grip on the blanket loosened, and I watched him reach the door before I called out, "Wait!" He stopped. From where I was standing, I could see him relax. This was hard, accepting help from someone I used to know. Loke and I haven't spoken in years besides the casual flirting from him and eye roll from me. Once upon a time, we were best friends. I can't remember where we went wrong.

I lowered my eyes. "Wait…"

He turned around with a grim expression. I guess I forgot how close he was with Rogue too. I guess I forgot a lot of things.

Loke sighed and crossed the room, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You sure are something, princess. You sure are something."

It was around 6:35 when a nurse came into the room, her face blank as she took a deep breath. "Cheney?"

I don't remember when everyone showed up, but I do remember the whole room being packed with his family and teammates and everyone that cared about him. The poor nurse took another breath as she gazed across the room. "Um, only the family members and close friends many come in. One at a time please," she said.

I think my heart broke. I think. I don't know. Wendy went in first, and she stayed in there for what seemed like eternity, and she came out even worse than when she went in. Gajee went next, then Deeney, then Metalicana. Then it was me.

I shouldn't've been allowed to go in, but the front desk nurse had been nice and convinced someone to give me access. Natsu gripped my hand tightly, and Loke gave me a nod, and I'm pretty sure I saw a few people give me encouraging smiles. I hated them. Why were they smiling? Rogue was dying, and they were smiling. My anger slipped away when I walked into Rogue's room. Oh God, he was worse than I remember.

"Just say anything," the nurse said. "He'll listen." She left me alone.

His hand was cold in mine, but I didn't care. This was Rogue. This was my best friend. This was the guy who would sneak me out of my house and convince me to drink the nasty beer he stole from his dad while shouting at random birds in an old abandoned factory. This was the guy who forced me to go outside of my comfort zone and landed me in pretty much one of the best relationships I ever had so far. This was my first love, my best friend, my brother. My Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue." My voice broke. "I don't know what you're thinking in there, but I wish you'll come out. You have so many people waiting for you. So many who are willing to beat your dad into a pulp. So many who love you, Rogue." I brought his hand to my lips. "I love you."

His monitor beeped, reminding me that he was still alive. For now. "Did you know that I had the biggest crush on you for like _years? _Of course it never would've worked out, but my stupid little heart didn't care. You're amazing! How could I _not _fall for you?

"Loke's out there. I think he missed you. I know you've never said anything, but I think you missed him too. God, why did we ever stop being friends?"

He didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't squeeze my hands. I think that was the moment I realized that we weren't getting one of those miracles where the comatosed patient was going to wake up. Rogue was never going to be Rogue again. I was never going to be Lucy again. No more Rogue and Lucy. No more inside jokes. No more talking shit about shitty dads and shitty school and shitty towns and shitty people because this whole life was the shittiest thing to ever exist. No more, no more, nomorenomorenomorenomore.

"I'm going to miss you. I know-" I stopped as a sob broke through and tightened my hold on his hand. "I know that this is it, and we're never going to see each other again, and I'm going to miss you _so damn much. _Just… why do you have to leave me? Why did you have to give me the best years I'll probably ever get just to leave me here alone? Who the hell gave you the right to be so cruel? Who the hell… do you think… you are? Bastard…"

I dropped my head onto his chest and sobbed. Not the pretty sobbing you'll see in the movies, but full-on ugly cry. Because that's all I could do. And that's okay. It's okay to cry.

"I love you. I love you so, so much. So much."

In the movies, they make flatlining so dramatic. Everything goes to a still, and the only sound in the room is the constant beep filling the room. A few doctors and nurses would come in, but they know that it would be too late.

Rogue's death was kind of like that, except there were way more nurses and way less doctors and none of me. Somebody took me outside of the room as I watched them try to help him, but I knew. They knew. Everybody knew. He wasn't coming back.

I quietly slipped out of the room. I kept my footsteps light as I walked toward the elevator. I watched as a doctor and a nurse came into the waiting room, breaking the news to everyone. Natsu noticed me, and he barely made it as the elevator doors were closing. No protest as he came in. I had nothing in me. He tapped nervously on his thigh. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't."

"Okay."

We were quiet the entire walk from the elevator to the doors. An ambulance was rushing in. Another death. Or maybe they'll be lucky and live. Who knows?

The funny thing about Pennsylvania is the snow in April. I forgot about it. Luckily, Natsu didn't. He draped a blanket-my blanket now that I think about it-around my shoulders and walked next to me. He asked why I wasn't going to my car, which I responded something along the lines of "because". It must've been a good enough answer.

There was a park two blocks away. It was a nice park. When we were kids, Rogue, Loke, and I would play Fantasy, and I'd always pick the princess. Oh. That's where that came from.

Natsu followed me the entire walk to the park, not saying a word besides the occasional "careful". I led him to the swing set and sat down, ignoring the light dusting of snow. I'd never be able to look at snow the same way.

"Why are we here?"

"Because."

He rolled his eyes. "Because why, Luce? Is it important?" Nod. "Is it Rogue." Nod. "Is it special." Nod. He reached for my hand, and I gave it to him. "Want to tell me?"

"He wanted to help people. He wanted to make sure that they were happy and that no one had to live like he did. It's why he liked kids so much. Because kids had the potential of having a good life." I laughed and stared at the playground. "When he was about thirteen, he made up his mind about being someone who helped troubled kids. A social worker, a foster parent, anything. He was going to help them just so they wouldn't have to live with parents like his."

Natsu squeezed my hand. "And the park?"

"I was the first person. He was so scared, and he cried so much. So I took him in my arms and told him that it was okay. It was okay to be gay." I wrapped a hand around the swing chain, listening to it creak. "We sat right here, listening to the bugs and watching the stars. We snuck out a lot during that summer. I think my mom thought I ran away and called the cops. You should've seen her face when we came home. That was the longest time I had ever been grounded."

The snow flurries stopped, but I kept swinging. "It's never going to be the same will it?"

"No," he tells me after a while. "I don't think so."

The swing creaks to a stop. I wished for a miracle to happen. "Guess not."

And I broke down.

* * *

I'll spare you the details of Rogue's funeral. Dreary and full of tears and fucking cold. The Monday after it was the worse. It dragged on. And on. And _on. _

I wasn't prepared for my first class. The teacher didn't care that I came in late. She only gave me a pitying glance and told me to sit down. A girl-someone who's been in my class for years and I've never learned her name-stood up. I vaguely remembered her from my science class freshman year. "Lucy. We've heard about Rogue, and I just wanted to say-"

"Please don't." The tears started filling my eyes, and my throat was closing up, and I felt around for my inhaler just in case. Shit. Looking at the teacher, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

I slid down the wall of the stairwell and covered my mouth to stifle the sobs. Why did I go? I knew it would be hard, that everyone would bring it up, yet I still came. Idiot. Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot.

"Let it all out, princess. Let it all out."

Startled I jumped and whipped around, wiping my eyes on my sweatshirt. Above me Loke looked down. His hands were stuffed into his pockets. "How did you…?"

"Followed you." He walked down and sat next to me. Wrapping his arm around me, he pulled me towards him and leaned my head against his chest. "I had to make sure you were okay. Do you want me to get Natsu or Mira or someone?"

I shook my head. "No. You'll do."

"Okay."

"Loke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we stop being friends? I don't remember."

He rubbed my shoulder then squeezed. "Karen moved to town. We were ten, and you and Rogue were getting really close. I guess I just got kinda… lonely."

"Oh."

I felt his lips on the top of my head. "You'll get through it, princess. You've got a boyfriend that loves you, a mom who loves, and so, so many friends. And hey, you got me now." He kissed my head again. "You always had me."

Rogue truly was an amazing person. Even after death he continued to bring people together. Fucking bastard.

* * *

**Kitty: Haha, remember when I said I was straight *looks at first chapter* ... haha... i'm bi... fucking straight that's a lie... Anyways, sorry for not updating in like seven months. I got into Voltron, and I had a _serious _writer's block for this story. I'll try to update more and more. There's only like two or three more chapters. Au revoir, my lovelies~**


End file.
